Luchando contra tu recuerdo
by Rizy Dark Angell
Summary: Cuando Bella es abandonada por Edward sufre hasta tocar fondo, pero la esperanza le permite salir adelante...¿que le tiene deparado el destino?¿Que sucederá cuando decida ser feliz y su pasado regrese?Dudas,Sueños,doloy esperanza de una vida mejor EdXBell
1. Penumbra

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

**1.- Cap.Penumbra**

**Bella POV**

Un nuevo día llega a Forks y una vez mas recibo los primero rayos de luz parada frente a mi ventana¿que día es hoy¿Es un día nuevo?, he perdido toda noción del tiempo, de las horas, de los días, de las semanas, inclusive de los meses…. **Y desde aquí** sigo esperando verlo llegar…… la estúpida esperanza de que esto sea un sueño me lleva en las noches a dejar abierta la ventana con la ilusión de que al despertar lo primero que vea sea ese rostro perfecto, que me derrite con su mas bella sonrisa y me hace sentir que sin haber muerto ya estoy en el paraíso…

Pero no puedo seguir así no soy la única que sufre Charlie y Jacob que están a mi lado viven mi agonía, he visto mas de una vez el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, inclusive Renee sufre por mi culpa no para de llamar para saber que sucede y realmente la oigo desesperada llamada a llamada su dolor se va incrementando hasta llegar al grado de intentar que regrese con ella y Phil y Charlie esta de acuerdo aun que mi partida le parta el alma, pero no puedo irme no quiero irme y …¿si él regresa?...

—_**Bella, no quiero que me acompañes **_

Pronunció esas palabras sin apartar los ojos fríos de mí……….esos ojos más fríos que su piel,…. Mas que el peor de los inviernos…. Y luego el silencio……. Parecía que aquello no era real , era solo un sueño una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar… esto no pudo haber sucedido…….

— _**¿**__**Tú... no... Me quieres? **_

—_**No.**_

****

Eres una tonta Bella ¿por que lloras? Me recrimine mientras las lagrimas corrían briosas por mi mejilla al recordar una y otra vez esas palabras que me hirieron de muerte, sentía el calor de cada una, mientras escurridizas iban marcando su camino en mi piel y realmente me quemaban, pero no eran las lagrimas era el recuerdo el que me invadía eso era lo que hacia agonizar; él se habia marchado y yo ¿que habia hecho de mi vida? Me convertí en un títere sin alma, mi piel antes pálida ahora lo era más, no salía mas que al instituto en el cual aguardaba en cada aula hasta la siguiente clase, pues el salir a cualquier otro lado me lo recordaba, solo una vez intente ir a la cafetería pero en cuanto puse el primer pie en ella me imagine con él en nuestra mesa favorita y no pude evitar que las lagrimas se acumularan forcejeando por salir…. Estaba mas delgada, tenia un tinte fúnebre un par de ojeras adornaban mi rostro pero eso no era lo peor, una cortina de tristeza habia apagado mis ojos que cada día perdían mas vida, estaba vacía, muerta…….

—_**En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto…….**_

El vacio me rodeaba……

—_**He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho…...**__** No me convienes, Bella.**_

Esa la estocada que por fin le dio final a mi existencia…. A partir de ese momento Bella no existió mas, se desvaneció como un suspiro….

—_**Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado**__**…. No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?**_

Nunca olvidare el frio de sus palabras pidiéndome aquello, eso fue otro golpe directo ami frágil corazón…

—_**Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él**__**….Te haré una promesa a cambio, te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.**_

****

Tal vez para el era tan fácil hacerlo como habia sido fácil decirlo, para el alejarme de su lado no le habia costado ningún esfuerzo tal ves el deseaba pensar que yo no habia existido, pero para mi esto significaba morir por que sin él yo no era nada, la vida no tendría sentido desde ese momento…..

— _**¿Y tus recuerdos? …**_

—_**Bueno, yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.**_

—_**Adiós, Bella…….**_

— _**¡Espera! …………..**_

—_**Cuídate mucho……………..**_

****

No puedo mas me he convertido en un guiñapo, en una adicta de su recuerdo sus ultimas palabras rondan en mi cabeza como un depredador asechando, el dolor me observa derrumbarme como la indefensa presa que soy…… me deje caer al suelo oprimiendo mi mano sobre mi corazón, deseando que con ello dejara de latir… que dejara de vivir, de sentir….

Lentamente mientras caía al suelo sentí que no solo mi cuerpo se quebraba mi corazón también lo hacia, se volvía miles de fragmentos, que se dispersan al impacto, no habia marcha a tras ya habia tocado fondo…. Mire mis muñecas con angustia y pude observar las cicatrices que yacían bajo mi palma unas líneas gruesas abultadas teñidas de un color rosáceo que al igual que mi cuerpo habían marcado mi vida….

Noche tras noche, las pesadillas no me dejaban vivir¡me atormentan sin piedad!, consumen parte de mi dejándome agotada e indefensa……… tan indefensa que el comenzar un nuevo día era mas agotador que dejarme morir ……..

Pero no, no puedo darme por vencida, he pensado mil veces acabar con esta vida CON MI VIDA pero la ultima vez no resulto y lo único que logre fue martirizar mas a la gente que amo… y es que para mi la vida ya no vale nada, no tiene sentido, no se quien soy y ni siquiera se donde esta la Bella que algún día fui, en momentos como este no me reconozco acurrucada en el suelo abrasando mis piernas cubriendo mi rostro con las manos inmersa en un mar de dudas y de dolor, y a veces me pregunto que hice para merecer esto………. Y ahora solo la oscuridad y ami alrededor nada solo el frio, el dolor, la nada, el silencio….

-Bella ¿Cariño estas bien?- la voz de mi padre me despertó mientras confundida abría los ojos, estaba en mi habitación en mi cama, pero ¿como habia llegado ahí?,…

-Bella realmente me preocupas hija, cada día que pasa solo te veo desmoronarte y no sabes cuanto me duele, dime que hago que puedo hacer para sacarte de esta situación, carajo!!!!! No se que hacer…… -dijo Charlie golpeando el muro y pude ver en sus dulces ojos el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación,…. volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto ami sobre la cama y sin decir nada me abrazo y juntos compartimos el silencio un silencio que por primera vez me pareció menos difícil de llevar, no tuvimos que hablar sentí todo su amor mientras un pequeño destello descendía por su mejilla….

-Sabes que desde que llegaste a esta casa mi vida se ilumino, no soy un padre muy amoroso tal vez, pero tu eres mi vida mi Bella mi preciosa, Bella mi niña, quisiera ser yo quien sufre si pudiera dar mi vida por que tu no sufrieras lo haría……..-limpio con el dorso de su mano las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos- es por ello que he hablado con Renee ,-un pequeño silencio se hizo presente y pude ver como su rostro mostraba un dolor que jamás habia visto en el – **Bella te iras junto a tu madre**……….

-No papá no me puedo ir- le dije arrugando el edredón con los puños como aferrándome a la poca vida que me quedaba por que a pesar de mi dolor aun habia una esperanza que el volviera, solo quería verlo una vez mas……..

-Pero Bella, no puedes seguir así te estas destruyendo y todo por culpa de ese!-acaricio mi rostro y atrapo un pequeño mechón que rebelde se mecía en mi cara, y con una dulzura infinita lo coloco detrás de mi oreja- Sabes que he visto hoy al llegar a casa?...

Moví mi cabeza de una forma sutil y confundida diciéndole que no, pero si lo sabia, el me habia encontrado en el suelo, desmayada después de llorar y caer en el dolor… me habia cargado hasta dejarme sobre mi cama, y me habia cobijado, habia permanecido a mi lado velando mi sueño…….lo Observe con los ojos llenos de suplica, con una chispa de miedo reflejada en el rostro, no quería partir, **¡no podía partir!**

Y se que el lo pudo ver pues su rostro desfigurado por el dolor se vio adornado con un rayo de luz que me dio paz, y por un momento su pose abatida cambio….se acerco ami ventana y dándome la espalda comenzó a hablar…

-Esta bien Bella si no quieres irte no te iras pero entonces yo pondré mis condiciones si es que quieres seguir aquí……….. De ahora en adelante prometerás que saldrás a delante que lo que te ha pasado no te derrotara que lucharas por vivir, esa es mi única condición para que te quedes………….-solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventana y pude verlo, el me brindo una cálida sonrisa, llena de esperanza de fe en mi….a partir de ese momento no hizo falta decir mas, un juramento se habia hecho una promesa que estaría sellada con el silencio, volvió el cuerpo para darle la espalda a la oscuridad y camino hacia mi cama y sin decir mas me beso la frente para salir cerrando tras de si la puerta de mi habitación…….

Por un momento me quede con los puños apretados, y es que mi padre tenia razón desde que el se fue me habia convertido en nada mi vida se estaba terminando y ¿el? Sus frases regresaron ami mente, y mientras cerraba los ojos apretándolos para no permitir salir el llanto, pude escucharle…………..

_**-yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.**_

****

Soy una estúpida, yo estoy sufriendo y haciendo sufrir a quienes en realidad me aman y ¿todo para que?, por alguien quien no me quiere y que tal vez en este momento este "distrayéndose", pues su ultima diversión su ultimo juego ya le habia cansado…….

Me puse de pie y observe el ocaso desde mi ventana y ahora las lagrimas corrían pero no de dolor, si no de desamor y de ira,….. Quería huir salir corriendo y no ver atrás quería dejar que el aire se llevara lejos el sufrimiento……. Baje corriendo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta trasera de la casa sentí como una ráfaga de aire fresco tocaba mis mejillas acaloradas por el llanto, corrí hacia el bosque y en un pequeño claro me deje caer de rodillas y libere mi dolor……..

-EEEDDDWWWAAAARDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, TE AAAMMMOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Grite con tal fiereza que el aire falto en mis pulmones y me deje caer al suelo húmedo, sintiendo como la carga pesada que yacía sobre mi corazón comenzaba a desaparecer…..

-Edward te amo mas que mi propia vida eres la razón de mi existir, pero por este amor que te tengo ¡te juro que ya no mas!, saldré adelante gracias a ti, gracias por haberme demostrado que los recuerdos y los sentimientos se pueden hacer de lado, por que ahora soy yo quien te dice adiós……… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Adiós para siempre!

La penumbra se llevo mis palabras y mi dolor y junto al amanecer llegaba la esperanza….

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, otro corazón sentía el frio de mi adiós….

**Bueno aqui dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic espero sea de su agrado lo dedico con mucho cariño a atodas las vampiresas del grupo I love Edward Cullen quienes me dieron el mejor aliciente para escribir "su amistad", a mis amigas incondicionales Ruby y Marvic quienes me han apoyado incansablemente en mis proyectos gracias y las quiero mucho , ami comagre Kara y a Gis por ser unas amigas a las que quiero muchisimo y con kienes tambien cuento incondicionalmente,,,,**

**gracias a quienes lean mi fic!!!!!!!!**

**y nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Una Luz

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2 .**

Una luz 

-Hola¿como has estado? –la voz de Mike sonaba alegre al otro lado de la bocina.

-B….Bi…Bien Mike,….- Estaba un poco nerviosa y sentí como el rubor subía por mis mejillas esa cálida sensación que pensé jamás podría volver a vivir, podía escuchar los eufóricos latidos de mi corazón, mientras mi voz se volvía entrecortada…….…

-Izzy, nos preguntábamos si quisieras salir con nosotros este fin de semana a la playa, iremos a lapuxh de nuevo Jake estara con nosotros, acorde llamarte hoy para decirte los planes…. Mike emitió una pequeña risa que pude percibir.

No pude mas que balbucear algunas palabras incoherentes, me estaba costando trabajo hilar mis ideas, demonios!, no sabia ni siquiera en que estaba pensando

-Bueno Izzy creo que este no es mejor momento, pero hablaremos mas tarde ¿te parece?... no tuve tiempo de contestar Mike termino la llamada justo cuando su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por tratar de contener la risa……

-Izzy?... escuche su voz muy cerca de mi oído, y sentí como una descarga eléctrica corría por toda mi piel…..

Estaba abrazado a mi cintura, y besaba tiernamente mi oreja impidiéndome hablar coherentemente desde que alce la bocina, gracias a dios Mike y los chicos me conocían demasiado y eso me ayudo a que la agonía de estar parada junto al teléfono mientras el estaba tan cerca de mi no fuese prolongada… Y es que desde que el habia aparecido en mi vida la tristeza y el dolor se habían eclipsado ante su dulzura……

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Después de un tiempo habia tomado un nuevo empleo, la madre de Ángela me consiguió una plaza en el hospital de Forks y realmente eso me tenía muy contenta, ya habia superado mi fobia a la sangre.

La sangre!...Reí recordando aquella clase de biología en el instituto en la que me habia desmayado a causa del olor a oxido y sal, por un instante pude sentir los fríos brazos de Edward llevándome a la enfermería, un rayo de tristeza atravesó mis ojos pero en un instante desapareció, en los últimos meses me habia hecho mas fuerte era diferente estaba llena de vida , con un espíritu inquebrantable y seguro, muy distinto al que poseía cuando estuve junto a él, ahora era decidida, la torpeza comenzaba a abandonarme aun que claro no dejaba de hacer acto de presencia , los recuerdos ya no me atormentaban y jamás lo harían otra ves eso me lo habia jurado aquella tarde en el claro del bosque , el destino no esta escrito y eso ya lo habia entendido …….

-Oh! Genial!, **"Bella",-**me dijo Jessica mientras platicábamos sobre mi primer día en el nuevo empleo enfatizando la ultima palabra lo cual me hizo responder sin pensar….

- Jess no se te olvide, ella ya no existe -reí entre dientes y es que era cierto la habia dejado atrás junto con aquella parte tan dolorosa en mi vida, Bella… la niña frágil a quien habían lastimado sin piedad……..

Dicen que en los momentos difíciles se conoce a los verdaderos amigos y Mike, Angela, Ben e inclusive Jessica habían permanecido a mi lado en el momento mas difícil haciéndome sentir que no estaba sola , cada tarde llamaban por teléfono a Charlie e inclusive me visitaban en un intento de sacarme de ese abismo en que habia convertido mi existencia y es que fue después de haber, intentado suicidarme que se hicieron presentes en mi vida no como espectadores morbosos si no como un consuelo y apoyo,…aun recuerdo esa tarde y el frio recorre mi cuerpo haciendo parada en el par de cicatrices en mis muñecas esas líneas abultadas y rosáceas que separaron el pasado del presente , de "mi nueva vida" por que eso habia sido una oportunidad de volver a vivir , no se que demonios paso por mi cabeza esa tarde, el dolor me habia consumido, las lagrimas no paraban de caer aun que intentara detenerlas, todo a mi alrededor era gris y vacio hasta los sueños me habían abandonado, el dolor se reía de mi sin piedad al ver mi cara reflejada en el espejo del baño; lo que recuerdo es haber preparado la tina para una ducha, mientras un brillo seductor bailaba llamándome a tomarlo…. era la navaja de afeitar de Charlie ….recuerdo haberla tomado entre mis manos mientras lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir y dormir,……dormir por a siempre y dejarlo todo atrás………. El agua se tiño de rojo y me desmaye……

Charlie me habia encontrado justo a tiempo, no se, como si mi ángel de la guarda le hubiese advertido…… él y yo no tocamos el tema pero supe por sus platicas con Jake (las cuales trataban de ocultar) que justo esa tarde habían avisado de un accidente muy cerca de casa pero cuando el acudió al llamado nada habia sucedido lo único de lo que se pudo percatarse es que la puerta principal de nuestro hogar se encontraba abierta…….. ¡Demonios¿Estaba tan fuera de este mundo que deje la puerta abierta? No podía recordarlo y lo intente una y otra vez pero si eso habia sucedido mi torpeza me habia salvado la vida……..

-Ok Izzy no te enojes solo que a veces me gana la costumbre pero prometo que no lo volveré a hacer o me castigaras por ello…. Amiga?...- La voz de Jess me hizo regresar del lugar en donde me encontraba al recordar aquel momento tan doloroso ….

El tono de su voz era igual que el de un niño que ha sido atrapado haciendo alguna diablura y prometía portarse bien por lo que no pude seguir seria con ella….

-jajajajajajajajaja- Jess tus chantajes no surten efecto conmigo y lo sabes así que mas te vale que no vuelva a suceder……..

-Ok, prometido Izzy no sucederá de nuevo, entonces hasta la tarde, paso por ti para ir al cine ¿te parece?, ya todos están avisados así que seremos puntuales, no nos hagas esperar!...

-Esta perfecto nos vemos entonces, estaré aquí puntual solo iré al hospital a recoger unas cosas que me pidió la madre de Angela y regresare a casa sin demora…, nos vemos luego…. –me despedí de ella desde la puerta de la casa al voltear me encontré con Charlie que me observaba realmente feliz con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras una sonrisa burlona escapaba a su rostro, me miro fijamente, y lo que me dijo me lleno de felicidad y amor hacia mi padre…

-¡Gracias! Por darme la oportunidad de conocer a "Izzy"- regreso a su lugar en la mesa y comenzó a comer sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro……..

Cuando salí rumbo al hospital, las finas gotas de lluvia cubrían todo a mí alrededor pero eso no me importaba habia aprendido a amar a Forks tal y como era tan húmedo y verde…………

Justo cuando iba a subir a mi auto Charlie se asomo por la puerta no pude descifrar lo que pasaba por un momento su rostro se torno preocupado como si la duda se hubiese apoderado de el, pero en un segundo cambio, lo único que pude ver es que con su mano indecisa me decía adiós, me aventure brincando en los charcos como una pequeña alocada corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa estaba feliz como en los últimos meses después de mi "recuperación", al llegar al porche no supe interpretar lo que vi en la cara de Charlie era una mezcla de alegría, confusión, y tal vez ¿de duda?…….

-¿Que pasa papá? –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla…. Se quedo callado por un segundo mientras la preocupación corría como un relámpago por su rostro, pero entonces una sonrisa nació de sus labios y llego hasta sus ojos lo que me tranquilizo…

-Nada Izzy, nada es solo que me haces muy feliz al verte así…. Hija te quiero……..

-Y yo a ti papa de verdad no sabes cuanto, pero ¡venga! Que si seguimos así lograras que se me corra el maquillaje, debo ir al hospital si no Jess y los otros me asesinaran si no llego a tiempo….-me despedí de mi padre y corrí directo al auto, al entrar me baje la capucha del abrigo por un segundo tuve una sensación extraña sentí una ola de paz impactarme y por extraño que pareciera sentí a alguien junto ami no supe por que pero solo un nombre cruzo por mi mente…. Edward susurre en voz casi audible…. Sacudí la cabeza como tratando de alejar esos pensamientos no me permitía ni recordar su nombre mucho menos repetirlo además era tonto Edward Cullen se habia marchado sin pensar en mi ni por un segundo…… eres una tonta Isabella Swan………. En mi pequeño monologo regrese a la realidad y entonces observe el pequeño espacio del estéreo seguía vacio y con unas visibles muestras de pelea que yo habia provocado al quitarlo, sonreí ante el recuerdo de haber asesinado a mi pobre estéreo al mismo tiempo que pasaba mis dedos alrededor del espacio vacio con melancolía y con una sonrisa me dispuse a manejar hacia el hospital…

La madre de Angela era enfermera desde hace un buen tiempo en el hospital de Forks es una mujer dulce y con mucha personalidad un poco alta, de cabellos castaños y una dulce sonrisa, después de haberla conocido supe por que Ángela era tan linda y buena; ella y su hija se habían convertido en otra familia para mi; después de mi depresión y una vez que comencé mi "recuperación "nuestra amistad se habia hecho mas fuerte…. No era extraño refugiarme con ellas cuando al estar sola en casa de Charlie la tristeza trataba de hacerme caer y es que a veces la soledad puede pesar herir tanto……….

Tenia unos pocos días que el curso en el instituto habia finalizado y la madre de Ángela nos habia conseguido trabajo a las dos, en donde ella misma trabajaba tal vez al en otro tiempo la sola idea de entrar en el hospital me habría asustado con solo pensarlo mi estomago se revolvería y mi cabeza daría de vueltas; pero por increíble que parezca en una ocasión en que habíamos ido a buscar a la madre de Angela, para pedirle permiso de ir a Port Ángeles, me habia ocurrido algo muy curioso, al entrar en el hospital una pequeña niña de unos tres años de edad de cabello de color café con unos grandes ojos color chocolate y una piel blanquecina, lloraba sujetando su brazo con fuerza sus lagrimas llamaron mi atención así que regrese sobre el pasillo y me arrodillé para estar a su altura….

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

-Me caí y me lastime, soy un poco torpe, he caído sobre un plato de la vajilla de mama, quise ayudar a mami a llevar mi plato a la cocina, resbale, el plato cayo y se rompió y me corte….

En el momento que la pequeña me decía eso, retiraba poco a poco la manita que oprimía con fuerza la pequeña herida y pude observar una cortada, que hacia juego con la del brazo que me habia hecho en mi ultimo cumpleaños….**ella me recordaba ami**….

-No te preocupes, yo te llevare con algún doctor para que pueda curarte,

-¿No te da miedo la sangre?

Sonreí con ternura ante su pregunta inocente pues en esta ocasión la sangre no me afecto…

-¿No y a ti?

-No me gusta como huele….

-Bueno pues tranquila buscaremos a alguien que te ayude…

-No, no puedo moverme de aquí mami fue en busca de un doctor y dijo que la esperara…

-Esta bien pequeña esperaremos a tu mami…

-Allie? …Escuche una voz dulce, tranquila…

-Mami! …… la pequeña sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre y casi podría jurar que el dolor de su brazo desapareció…..

-Gracias por su ayuda de verdad que la ha tranquilizado….

Apareció entonces una enfermera y se llevo a Allie y a su madre.

-Adiós! … me dijo la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa….y dándome un beso en la mejilla desapareció por el pasillo.

No puedo explicar que fue lo que sucedió pero desde ese día sentí que no importaba que la sangre "oliera mal", algo dentro de mi habia surgido y no sabia que era, lo que si sabia es que quería ayudar…así que le pedí a la madre de Ángela que me ayudara a conseguir empleo en el hospital aun que este me trajera muchos recuerdos… cada vez que entraba en el la imagen de Carlisle acudía ami mente…. ¡Los extrañaba tanto a todos!, a **Carlisle** a quien habia aprendido a querer como un padre, su madures , su comprensión, su consejo , **Esme** quien me protegía como si yo fuese su hija y en cuya mirada se notaba el cariño que me tenia, **Alice **mi amiga, mi confidente mi hermana…

-Como te extraño, no me importaría ir de compras con tal de que estuvieras conmigo-, sonreí ante la imagen que se formo en mi mente, podía visualizarme llena de bolsas de una y otra tienda en mis brazos mientras la pequeña Alice brincaba de emoción al ver otro escaparate….

**Jasper**, aun que era muy callado y después de lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños sentía gratitud y ternura por el, me ayudo cuando James estaba tras de mi y eso jamás lo olvidaría, ni siquiera le culpaba de lo sucedido, **Emmett** era mi hermano el que me hubiese gustado tener siempre tan alegre tan tierno a pesar de su tamaño, hasta extrañaba a **Rosalie**… ella bueno…. Pues a pesar de ser fría y distante la apreciaba……

Al entrar al hospital volví a sentir esa extraña paz, no se lo que pasaba pero tal vez estaba mal sintonizada o mas de lo común como alguna vez me lo habia dicho Edward era extraño pero de nuevo me sentía observada mire a mi alrededor el bullicio del hospital era el mismo de siempre pero nadie me observaba, así que decidí seguir hacia la recepción.

- Whitney buenas tardes.

-Hola Isabella, me imagino que vienes por los expedientes de Janet

-Si así es- le dije dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas era una enfermera ya de edad avanzada quien siempre habia empleado su vida para ayudar a los demás, era dulce y tierna y difundía tranquilidad y respeto…

-Las he dejado en la oficina de descanso esta sobre su escritorio pasa por ellos si quieres…

-Esta bien yo iré; gracias!

Comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo pero la sensación de ser observaba regreso era extraño no sentí miedo pero era esa sensación de paz la que me hacia sentir que algo sucedía…volteé una y otra vez caminando de espalda hasta que…….

-Oh! Perdone señorita- escuche una voz muy cerca de mi oído, estábamos los dos en el suelo debido ami tropiezo, cuando la confusión empezó a desaparecer aquella voz comenzaba a tener un rostro…

Miles de colores tiñeron mis mejillas, pude sentir el calor subir por mi torrente sanguíneo… Su sonrisa era cálida, amable y su rostro ¡cielos!, era divino, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules piel blanca pero bronceada y el cabello rubio, talle mis ojos para darme cuenta que no era una alucinación quien lo hubiese visto pensaría que era un modelo, yo calcularía que su edad no rebasaba los 23 años, tenia cuerpo atlético y una extraña aura lo iluminaba….

-Disculpe no me di cuenta, venia tan absorto leyendo algo que no pude verle, de verdad lo lamento……¡Oh!, perdón que falta de caballerosidad…Dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano…….Yo la tome y me ayudo a levantarme en un santiamén, como si mi cuerpo fuese una tan ligero como una pluma…….. Su piel era suave, cálida en cuento la toque sentí una especie de descarga eléctrica…….

-¡Ahhhy!-alce la voz alejando la mano, como reflejo….

-Lo siento creo que ay un poco de estática-rompió a reír mientras mis mejillas se teñían violentamente, no puedo describir esa escena sin dejar atrás algún detalle era perfecta pareciera que la lluvia cesara y el sol hubiese salido… un tenue rayo de luz ilumino su rostro mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y se colocaba los lentes que momentos antes habían caído al piso, pude apreciar su varonil figura cuestión que me sonrojo aun mas … algo que creo no paso desapercibido por que sus ojos se posaron en mi ….. ¡Rayos! Eran seductores……… y de nuevo una ola de paz me inundo pero esta vez no pensé ni por un segundo en voltear……. No quería hacerlo…………me habia hundido en esas lagunas azules que habían logrado hipnotizarme………………

-Mi nombre es Patrick, Patrick Stevenson….-dijo mientras me extendía la mano.- ¿Y tú eres?

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto….Dije como hipnotizada, en un tono apenas audible y sonrojada como nunca lo habia estado………

-Mucho gusto Isabella Swan, o prefieres que te diga…..

Se detuvo un instante y pensé que diría Bella, pero desde hace tiempo no me gustaba que me llamaran el solía hacerlo, eso me lastimaba, no quería recordarlo mas …. Me quede pensativa y con un poco de tristeza en mi rostro mientras sus labios terminaban su frase…….

-¿Izzy?…..Le mire sorprendida mientras el me regalaba otra de sus seductoras sonrisas……

**_Fin del flash back_**

* * *

Ese habia sido el primer encuentro que tuve con mi ángel de la guarda, la esperanza de un nuevo amor habia llegado ami, por fin el ciclo se completaba dándome la oportunidad de volver a empezar; es extraño pero mi corazón habia cicatrizado no volvería ser el mismo pues las marcas jamás desaparecerían pero comenzaba a latir de nuevo….. 

Ha pasado ya un año desde que mi vida y la de Patrick estaban juntas lo que surgió en esa tarde fría se habia convertido en mi consuelo, en mi esperanza en una nueva oportunidad de amar, hemos vivido miles de situaciones y días felices el es dulce, protector, su sola presencia infunde paz, tranquilidad y me ama yo lo se, doy gracias por su llegada a Forks para realizar sus practicas como medico residente, se ha vuelto amigo de Charlie al grado de ir a pescar juntos, es inseparable de Jake pues mas de una vez los he encontrado reparando algún motor, todos llenos de grasa y riendo jugando manchando mi rostros con grasa al tocar mi nariz con esa sonrisa que me hace suspirar, para Mike, Angela y Jess es como un hermano mayor que los escucha y aconseja además de apoyarlos en sus diabluras y creo que hasta Whitney esta de su lado pues siempre me encomienda lo trate bien ….

He vivido tantos momentos maravillosos a su lado que no se que seria de mi si le perdiese………….

-Hey! Izzy despierta... Su dulce voz me hizo aterrizar pues no me habia dado cuenta de que aun tenia el auricular en las manos…

-Creo que te quedaste petrificada y eso me gusta te ves sexy cuando te sonrojas…. Pude sentir el color volver a subir por mis mejillas mientras una sesión de besos me era otorgada, esos besos que me hacían perder la cabeza y dejarme sin respirar……. Era como una muñeca en sus manos una muñeca sin voluntad………

Continuo besándome hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a el como un naufrago se aferra a la orilla de la playa, fue entonces cuando se separo por un instante de mi, me tomo entre sus brazos y me acomodo en el sillón mientras uníamos nuestros cuerpos en un beso profundo, era increíble el mar de sensaciones que despertaba en mi, estaba feliz, plena, …………

Esa tarde salimos de mi casa rumbo al cine pero Patrick tenia algunos pendientes en el hospital, todos los que allí nos conocían aprobaban nuestra relación pues en cada rostro que encontrábamos por nuestro camino se dibujaba una sonrisa en su saludo….

Al llegar al pasillo frente a su oficina Patrick me tomo por la cintura abrazándome mientras me besaba dulce y tranquilamente haciéndome ruborizar una vez mas¿acaso todas las veces que lo habia hecho en este día no le parecían suficientes? y fue entonces cuando una extraña sensación volvió ami, mi corazón se lleno repentinamente de angustia, por lo que sentí la necesidad de separarme un poco de su abrazo…….. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi teléfono celular vibro en mi bolsillo……..

Un sentimiento de duda y a la vez de emoción me invadió, sabia que no me llamaba ni Ángela ni Jessica, pues no identifiqué el numero aun que apenas y lo habia observado no podía apartar mi mirada de la de Patrick… entonces sucedió…….

-¿Bueno?, - mi voz se escuchaba sorprendida………

-¿Bella¿Eres tu amiga¿dime de verdad eres tu¿como estas?, ay no puedo con esta emoción debí haberte llamado desde hace mucho pero es E…d.. No me dejaba, ay que tonta fui…. –decía la voz sin tomar aliento y con un tono de alegría que me hizo llorar de felicidad, su pequeño monologo hizo que parte del alma que habia perdido regresara… alguien de mi familia estaba de nuevo conmigo!!!!!!

-¿Alice?...

Mientras pronunciaba su nombre una sombra pasó por el pasillo, escudándose entre la gente que se encontraba ami alrededor, no podia creer lo que veia ¿acaso estaba alucinando?…….. Al acercarse con cada paso su figura era mas clara mi corazón volcó y estuve a punto de dejar caer el celular……….

La voz de Alice parecía lejana…………….

**-¿Bella estas ****ahí? Por dios respóndeme amiga estamos aquí en Forks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

* * *

**¿Quien habra llegado? chacachachan!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**He actualizado bastante rapido solo que para el proximo capitulo no lo hare ya que esta semana si debo trabajar jejeje me toca precierre de impuestos y cierre de mes ademas de la visita de mi jefe asi que ahora si me tendran ocupada (jajajaja) pero prometo hacerlo este fin de semana espero este cap haya satisfecho sus espectativas, ya saben cualquier cosa estoy abierta a escuchare sugerencias...**

**Ahora si la parte Linda !!!!!!! Muchas gracias a quienes han leido mi fic un abracito saca rellenos para Zuremi, Mari-Cullen, Clara, 3rill Cullen, Bloody Cappuccetto, lady Blaky ( amix gracias 1000 ya se te extraña en el grupo), Kara Cullen (comagre por dios 1000 gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por las asesorias), Asuka Ishida (amix claro q ati tambien Tqm dedicado este cap para ti solita eres super gracias por regalarme ese fic maravilloso que me inspiro tanto), PknaPecosa (Ruby amix! gracias por el apoyo en todos mis proyectos por ser mi hermana vampiresa tqm 1000), Marvic gracias amix por tu apoyo , por tu paciencia por ser mi hermana vampiresa y por fa no uses la cabeza de levanta bancas! xD y arriba las Creatures of Darkness!!!!!!!!!, y a todas las personas que leen el fic y no envian reviews mil gracias!!!!!!! y nos vemos en el siguiente**

**a y algo mas querido grupo I love Edward Cullen!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Ira y Dolor

**Todos los personajes petenecen a Stephenie Meyers**

**3. Cap. **

**Ira y Dolor**

-¿Alice?...

Mientras pronunciaba su nombre una sombra pasó por el pasillo, escudándose entre la gente que se encontraba ami alrededor, no podía creer lo que veía ¿acaso estaba alucinando?…….. Al acercarse con cada paso su figura era mas clara mi corazón volcó y estuve a punto de dejar caer el celular……….

La voz de Alice parecía lejana…………….

**-¿Bella estas ahí? Por Dios respóndeme amiga estamos aquí en Forks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

Sentí la cálida mano de Patrick tomar mi brazo en un intento por traerme hacia la realidad, por un instante todo se habia detenido no escuchaba las voces, los pasos, ni siquiera el bullicio todo era silencio, las imágenes de la gente a mi alrededor corrían como si fuesen manchas nada tenia forma solo un rostro era claro, y brillante…….era él………Edward Cullen quien regresaba para arrebatarme la tranquilidad…………

**-¿Cariño, Izzy…. mi amor estas bien?...** La cálida voz de mi ángel me hizo regresar mientras un sin fin de sentimientos se apoderaban de mi………. pero solo uno logro dominarme "la ira"………………………..

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

Han pasado cerca de dos años desde que abandone a la única razón de mi existencia ese ángel divino que ilumino mi vida, aquel que me hizo emerger de las sombras, cada vez que su respiración estaba cerca de mi, quien me regalo su luz, su calor…… su amor. El haberme alejado de ella ha sido y será la decisión más difícil y dolorosa que jamás haber tomado en toda la eternidad; me condene a vivir en el infierno que se repite incesantemente……

No podía permitir que Bella, mi Bella! Se expusiera a los peligros que yo significaba en su vida ya habia tomado algo que no me pertenecía…. Jamás debí haber permitido que las cosas llegarán tan lejos nuestro amor la condenaría a una vida eterna y sin alma……..

* * *

**Flash Back**

Desde el primer segundo de haberla dejado en el bosque herida, y con el corazón roto habia permanecido a su lado sin que ella misma lo supiese, cada noche experimentaba el infierno de su sufrimiento, las primeras habían llegado acompañadas del insomnio fueron de las mas desgarradoras de mi existencia solo podía verla sumida en la tristeza, en la angustia, parada frente a la ventana como si solo se encontrara su cuerpo y ella hubiese desaparecido … cada lagrima, cada rastro de pena dejaban en mi una herida que jamás sanaría.

Al trascurrir de las semanas el insomnio fue sustituido por las pesadillas, incesantemente me llamaba gritaba mi nombre y despertaba hecha un mar de llanto, mientras yo tan débil e inmundo solo me escondía entre las sombras para poder estar cerca de ella….y es que mi egoísmo estúpido me llevo a lastimarla a asegurarle el dolor que ella no merecía a cambio de ¿que? de su alma… esa era la escusa que solía poner como argumento ami despreciable acción…

Pero no solo la habia herido a ella, todos sus seres queridos sufrían al igual que yo lo hacia Charlie lloraba a escondidas sin saber que hacer para sacar de esa depresión a su hija, Renee habia intentado todo para llevársela lejos de aquí…. Pero ¿por que Bella? Por que no te fuiste me hubieses destrozado pero tal vez hubieses dejado de sufrir…

Pasaron las semanas y pensé que empezabas a salir de la depresión, volviste al instituto pero todo siguió igual tu bello rostro comenzó a mostrar cada uno de tus sufrimientos te ves tan delgada, pálida y esa tristeza en tus ojos me esta matando, toda mi familia ha intentado todo por que tome una decisión que regrese a tu lado o me vaya para dejar de sufrir pero no puedo te necesito demasiado me destroza el verte sufrir por culpa de mi falta de valor para estar a tu lado, dispuesto a luchar y dejarte venir junto ami por toda la eternidad y es que he llegado a una conclusión soy un monstruo, no te merezco……… no solo te hago sufrir a ti también a Esme ami madre quien se que me espera con angustia en casa día tras día esperando verme volver, a mis hermanos que me extrañan y necesitan . y mi padre Carlisle se que esta preocupado y triste ……… ellos también me necesitan, pero ¿por que soy incapaz de alejarme de ti? ……….. No puedo, tengo miedo…….MIEDO a que lo vuelvas a intentar.

Había pasado el tiempo y pensé que te ibas recuperando, el insomnio se habia ido y las pesadillas comenzaban a desaparecer, pasaba las noches a tu lado sin que tu te dieras cuenta que te abrazaba, acariciaba tu rostro con mis frías manos y cantaba tu nana mientras tu decías mi nombre en sueños,…… si hubiese tenido corazón hubiese latido intensamente mientras tu aliento golpeaba mi cuerpo…. pensé que todo habia pasado y que por fin podría dejarte sola para rehacer tu vida, es por eso que decidí ir a Denali, pero esa tarde fue la peor de todas…..

Comencé a correr entre el aire frio sentía que una parte de mi se quedaba contigo lloraba sin lagrimas y el dolor era tan agudo que podía sentir un hueco en mi pecho, pero no mire atrás corrí lo mas rápido que jamás lo habia hecho, mientras cada momento a tu lado pasaba ante mis ojos y la ultima imagen me hizo caer de rodillas sin pensar…… tu rostro adornado con una de tus sonrisas seductoras, era tan tentador desear tu cuerpo, desear hacerte mía , desee sentir en mis labios un beso que me hiciera perder la razón, aquel bálsamo que se había convertido en una necesidad para continuar viviendo …

Seguía arrodillado mientras la tierra mojada inundaba mi olfato, la hierba se movía al compas del viento y la tempestad estaba a punto de caer, con los puños apretados me odie por alejarte de mi por ser un tonto dispuesto a perderte sin haberte preguntado si estabas dispuesta a pagar el precio de vivir una vida que yo te obligue a vivir, llorando sin lagrimas con sollozos que quedarían grabados en mi memoria para siempre acompañados de la mas cruel soledad en ese momento algo ocurrió………… el silencio………………….

Una descarga de frio y angustia me asalto sentí el miedo recorrer centímetro a centímetro mi piel, el vacio se hizo agudo y doloroso y por un segundo pude haber jurado que mi muerto corazón latió otra vez, pero ahora con miedo……..

No pude pensar en nada más, corrí sin saber la velocidad que utilice lo único que supe es que estaba a punto de llegar, unos segundos antes mi móvil sonó, lo ignore llame a la jefatura de policía algo habia sucedido y lo podía sentir invente cualquier escusa que vino ami mente, colgué el móvil, y corrí,…. Estaba frente a la puerta y lo único que pasaba por mi mente eras tu, entonces sucedió lo que jamás pensé que pasaría…… escuche tus pensamientos…….

**-EDWARD**……… un sollozo, en un suspiro, y luego la oscuridad…….

Entre a la casa y con desesperación subí las escaleras dejando la puerta abierta, sonó el móvil de nuevo, lo ignore, camine hacia la puerta del baño que se encontraba semi abierta y estirando mi mano con miedo la empuje, al entrar el cuarto iluminado me recibió con el espejo empañado, al adentrarme el miedo a voltear me hizo observar el rastro de ropa hacia la bañera y de pronto…….. el olor me golpeo………… sin saber como llegue hasta la bañera y tu yacías desmayada ahí, el agua estaba teñida de color carmín mientras algo en el fondo brillaba como burlándose de mi…. ¿por que hiciste esto mi vida¿Era tanto tu dolor de estar separados? Como pude ponerte en peligro por mi necedad…. Pude sentir que aun tenias pulso entonces el móvil sonó de nuevo y nueva mente lo ignore pero pude escuchar la mente de Charlie en la puerta,

**-¿Bella?,¿ hija estas aquí¿estas bien?..**. alzaba la voz mientras corría por las escaleras al no recibir contestación y ver la puerta del baño abierta ...

Brinque por tu ventana para salir de la casa sin dejar de ver la mente de Charlie por ningún motivo, entonces tome el móvil que comenzó a sonar, conteste…………..

-Edward Cullen! –la voz de Alice era de preocupación y enojo….

-Edward Bella ha intentado algo estúpido!, no se si estés cerca de ella pero es que tienes que salvarla intento suicidarse y sabes por que por Tu culpa por tu necedad de obligarla a vivir…………….

Colgué en cuanto Charlie salió contigo en brazos, mientras te acomodaba en la patrulla me maldijo una y otra vez su odio hacia mi creció, pero yo se que lo merecía yo te habia causado esto pero te jure que si todo salía bien me alejaría te hacia daño aun no estando a tu lado…….

Seguí cerca sin ser descubierto velando tus sueños noche tras noche viéndote sufrir pero ahora en silencio, pero en cuanto Charlie se iba te vi caer de dolor una y otra vez y yo moría contigo poco a poco, era mi castigo por ser tan débil y hacerte sufrir….

Pero la ultima vez………

– **Bella te iras junto a tu madre**……….los pensamientos de Charlie eran un caleidoscopio confusión, miedo, amor, ira, odio, eso era lo que encerraba sus palabras.

_-__**Mi pequeña el alejarte de mi me hace infeliz me volveré un desgraciado si tu no estas pero no me importa sacrificarme con tal de verte de nuevo sonreír, es duro pero esa es la opción el alejarte de aquí te ayudara a olvidarte de el. Ese maldito…. Como puede alguien lastimar a un ángel? ……..**_

**-No papá no me puedo ir**- esas palabras jamás las olvidare, egoístamente sentí alegría, mi amor aquí podría seguir cerca de ti y yo se que no te ibas por que aun me esperabas…….

-**Pero Bella, no puedes seguir así te estas destruyendo y todo por culpa de ese!**

_**Ese maldito te esta destruyéndote pero ¿por qué te hiere como si el siguiera aquí¿por qué el tiempo no cura tus heridas y te ayuda a sanar? **_

Acaricio tu rostro y atrapo un pequeño mechón…. Y entonces vi el rostro desfigurado por el dolor de tu padre, adornado con un rayo esperanza, su pose abatida cambio. Se acerco a tu ventana y comenzó a hablar…

**-Esta bien Bella si no quieres irte no te iras pero entonces yo pondré mis condiciones si es que quieres seguir aquí……….. De ahora en adelante prometerás que saldrás a delante que lo que te ha pasado no te derrotara que lucharas por vivir, esa es mi única condición para que te quedes……….**

Observe todo desde tu closet escondido entre sombras, te vi con los puños apretados, y una mueca de dolor en tu rostro mientras cerrabas los ojos que mostraban unas pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir…. Sufrías por mí…… observaste el ocaso, mientras tus lagrimas caían salvajemente, corriste escaleras abajo, yo te seguí… al estar ahí en el claro del bosque te vi tan frágil, arrodillada llorando como una pequeña indefensa, morí de deseos en abrazarte, protegerte, que supieras que jamás te habia abandonado que no podía, que te necesitaba como tu ami, que habia hecho la mayor estupidez engañándome al pensar que estarías mejor sin mi, que yo también agonizaba sin tu respiración sin tus besos intente acercarme pero entonces te escuche……

**-EEEDDDWWWAAAARDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, TE AAAMMMOOOO!!!!!!!!!!...Edward te amo mas que mi propia vida eres la razón de mi existir, pero por este amor que te tengo ¡te juro que ya no mas!, saldré adelante gracias a ti, gracias por haberme demostrado que los recuerdos y los sentimientos se pueden hacer de lado, por que ahora soy yo quien te dice adiós……… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Adiós para siempre!**

La penumbra se habia ido pero mi corazón la acompañaba, pude sentir el frio de tu adiós….…

Con el corazón roto y sin ninguna esperanza, regrese a Denali con mi familia, la tristeza y la penumbra jamás me abandonarían y aun que me encontraba allí "mi alma" ahora estaba contigo me habia convertido en un zombi que existía solo por existir al cual tus ultimas palabras le perseguirían como aun proscrito hiriéndolo una y otra vez, pero era mi castigo yo habia decidido nuestros destinos… En mi familia nadie perdonaba que te hiciera sufrir mucho menos haberte puesto en peligro inclusive Rose, parecía odiarme pero la que no me dirigía la palabra hacia meses era Alice quien apenas entraba a alguna habitación donde ella se encontrara salía no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de reproche, Esme estaba mas tranquila pero la tristeza en sus ojos no podía mentir te extrañaba al igual que Emmett ya no hacia bromas ni reía como antes ni siquiera salía de caza conmigo tal vez todos me odiaban menos Jasper quien se sentía culpable de orillarme a irme de tu lado el me daba consuelo in hablar enviaba ami ondas de tranquilidad aun que no eran suficientes…. Carlisle por su lado no me reprochaba nada pero en su mirada habia angustia además de que ya no le veía como antes pasaba aun más horas en el trabajo………mi vida se desmoronaba…………

Pase meses en ese estado hasta que la necesidad de verte me invadió una angustia sofocante me hizo salir en tu búsqueda,…….. Una tarde lluviosa especialmente triste para mi que jamás olvidare….

Llegue a Forks con deseos desenfrenados de estar a tu lado correr hasta encontrarte no sabia como estabas tal vez por eso la angustia se apodero de mi, desde aquel día en que me habia marchado le pedí a Alice que no buscara en tu futuro, se que si algo malo te sucediera ella me lo diría pero no quería volver a lastimarte convirtiéndome en tu sombra por que sabia que podías sentirme, nuestras almas estaban conectadas desde el primer momento en que llegaste a mi vida y gracias a eso pude salvarte de la muerte yo lo se…. Todo parecía bien en Forks al llegar a casa de Charlie el auto de Jessica salía hacia la calle y pude comenzar a escuchar los pensamientos de tu padre tu estabas allí, el rostro se me ilumino con una sonrisa de solo pensar que estabas tan cerca mi amor, que podría oler tu dulce aroma a fresas, ver ese sonrojo tan excitante en tus mejillas y sentir a tu acompasado corazón latir atrayéndome….

**-¡Gracias! Por darme la oportunidad de conocer a "Izzy"- **los pensamientos de Charlie me inundaron,… _**mi pequeña que feliz me siento que estés tan feliz tan linda y que tu vida ahora sea tan diferente a la de hace unos meses doy gracias a dios por tenerte ami lado por que no permitió que te fueras y por darme la oportunidad de verte realizada jajajajaja tal vez hasta de tener nietos pronto jajajajajajaja **_

-¿Izzy?...que paso con mi ¿Bella?... Camine indeciso para entrar por tu ventana me sorprendí quede paralizado al darme cuenta que tu ventana se encontraba cerrada y con un pequeño candado que impedía abrirla… ¿acaso me olvidaste?, tal vez ese sentimiento de vacio era por que por fin habia logrado mi propósito, por fin para ti no habría existido, pero yo no tenia ningún derecho en reclamar eso es lo que quería y lo que habia forzado a que ocurriera y por fin ese fatídico día habia llegado…….. Camine de prisa hacia tu auto sentándome en el lugar del copiloto observe como el estéreo que te habían regalado en tu cumpleaños ya no existía, con dolor reconocí que me habías dejado en tu pasado y por mi culpa también a los demás, y espere paciente quería verte aun que fuera una ultima vez y poder comprobar que estabas feliz, que estabas bien……. Aun que fuera sin mi que vivieras tu vida humanamente lo que yo jamás podría darte……….

Cuando saliste de la casa y caminaste hacia tu auto el teléfono comenzó a sonar pude escuchar a Charlie contestar….

**-¿Si bueno?...si buenas tardes ¡Alice ¡ linda como has estado pequeña?, no sabes el gusto k me da escucharte……**

Esa pequeña tramposa, pensé en cuanto vio lo que haría decidió llamarte pero lo que no contaba era lo que sucedería con su llamada…….

**-He lo lamento pero ella no se encuentra ha salido ,,, aaa mmmm …. Si si ya tiene un poco déjame ver si le alcanzo…… ¿**_**que debo hacer? dios Izzy esta tan bien no puedo romper su estabilidad y si Alice tan solo quiere decirle algo de ese maldito? No ella seria incapaz es una buena chica….**_

Dudo todo el trayecto hasta la puerta repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma pregunta si decirte o no, y lo sorprendiste…. En cuanto salió decidió solo decirte adiós y tu le respondiste de la forma mas dulce que jamás habría esperado un beso … mi vida te veías como todo un ángel aquella tarde, el ángel que cubría con sus alas mi existencia y me salvaba de la oscuridad, un ángel que aleje de la manera mas vil … rompiendo tu corazón…. Esa sonrisa es el tesoro que me acompaña en mis días mas infelices, tu imagen brincando por los charcos irradiando alegría era lo que me demostró que habia hecho bien en dejarte vivir tu vida a pesar de todo……

Cuando volviste al auto yo me habia ido me oculte tras los arboles que rodeaban tu casa esperando seguirte a donde fueras, no podía dejarte necesitaba mas, verte de nuevo sonreír, hablar ver esa boca seductora que me hacia desvariar…. Recordar como tus besos me enloquecían de una forma que jamás te podrás imaginar ¡Eres un estúpido! Cuantas veces rechace tus besos, tus caricias, cuantas veces contuve mis ganas de hacerte mía y dejara atrás mis miedos, pero no como siempre el miedo me hizo perder algo más junto a ti… y entonces casi inaudible te escuche…. **EDWRAD**… me recordaste, me llamaste mi cuerpo rugió en deseo de estar cerca de ti de correr y estrecharte en mis brazos…. **eres una tonta Isabella Swan…. **Aquello me hirió te amo demasiado.

Entonces el ruido del motor me despertó y tu manejabas hacia algún lado donde yo te seguiría…..entraste al lugar que jamás hubiese pensado, el hospital de Forks una sonrisa subió hasta mis ojos al recordar aquella clase de biología, extrañaba tu cuerpo entre mis brazos ¡Bella por Dios cuanto te necesito, te extraño mi amor! …. Y entre tras de ti como una sombra silencioso y sin que me vieras, eras todo un ángel una criatura divina llena de color, de luz, de amor, me arrebatabas la existencia con cada mirada que te daba… no pude mas cuando caminaste hacia el pasillo… corrí mis barreras y mi fuerza habían caído quería sentir tu cuerpo, abrazarte, saber que estaba a salvo aferrado a tu cintura, besar tus dulces y tiernos labios, llenarme de ti y huir en un beso para siempre… cuando estaba apunto de acercarme te vi de su mano y sonreías mientras tus mejillas se teñían de rojo y mi corazón se rompió…..

Aun me duele recordar esa escena pero como podía culparte yo te orille a eso, yo te obligue a olvidarme haciéndote pensar que yo no te amaba, como decirte eso si tu amor era lo que me mantenía vivo y en nombre de el es que tuve que dejarte "vivir"… Mi vida en el ultimo año ha sido la mas larga y extenuante he cometido error tras error desde el día en que decidí dejarte, alejarte de mi, enviarte a un vacio que ahora entiendo perfectamente pues lo vivo a cada instante en cuento te recuerdo en aquella tarde en el hospital…. Se que te pedí no cometieras estupideces pero el estúpido fui yo……. Y ahora no tengo el valor de encararlo…….

-¿Edward estas listo? Es hora de partir los demás ya van rumbo a Forks……... Emmett me hizo salir de mi letargo y separando la mano de mí frente limpie las lágrimas invisibles que acompañaban mi dolor…………

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

Una vez mas el dolor regresaba, al llegar a Forks salí en mi volvo para despejarme pero en el camino decidí ir a ver a Carlisle quien se incorporaba de nuevo en el hospital pero nunca pensé encontrarme con esto……..

Mi móvil sonó, era Alice pero no quise contestar tal vez comenzaría con la misma cantaleta de siempre sobre Bella, el regresar y reconquistarla, habia luchado contra la necesidad de estar junto a ella pero por fin lo habia decidido, ningún error pasado que hubiese cometido me mantendría alejado de ella¡no podía mas!, le necesitaba y no necesitaba que mi hermana me lo repitiera menos ahora que decidí recuperarla……….

-"Bella… mi amor" dije al pasar cerca de la casa de Charlie, tal vez ella estaba ahí, su auto estaba estacionado, no me sentí seguro de buscarla ahora tenia que pedir consejo, platicar con mi padre, necesitaba sentir apoyo ese que me infundí confianza, por que desde que cometí el error en Denali la habia perdido por completo…

Al caminar por los pasillos en busca de mi padre el olor de Bella me golpeo, era mas dulce y delicioso de lo que jamás fue ella, estaba aquí ahora pero ¿como? Yo vi su auto y el auto patrulla de Charlie…. Un mal presentimiento cruzo como una punzada a mi muerto corazón y entonces la vi……..

Frente a una oficina él la tomaba por la cintura abrazándola, besándola, haciéndola ruborizar, gruñí sin darme cuenta y sin motivo aparente sus cuerpos se separaron solo unos centímetros, entonces su teléfono celular vibro…

**-¿Bueno?, - **su voz se escuchaba sorprendida y nerviosa………

**-¿Bella ¿Eres tu ……………. **Mi hermana estaba al otro lado del teléfono……..

**-¿Alice?...**

**-¿Bella estas ahí? Por Dios respóndeme amiga estamos aquí en Forks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

Entonces mi ángel me miro, en sus ojos color chocolate no habia amor ni ternura lo único que pude ver fue odio e ira….

-**¿Cariño, Izzy…. mi amor estas bien?**... Ella volteo a mirarlo y su mirada cambio, el amor y ternura que habían desaparecido regresaron en cuanto sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los de él y entonces mi miedo, el vacio y la angustia tenia un rostro, el de mi rival…….. a quien tendría que disputarle su amor….. La batalla comenzaba hoy y nada en el mundo me impediría luchar por recuperarla………….

Entonces aquellos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y sin perder la serenidad la guerra estaba declarada entre los dos.

-**Nada mi amor,…..** Mi ángel le contesto, mientras pasaba a mi lado, rompiendo mi corazón…….

Pero esto apenas comenzaba el camino seria largo pero recuperaría su amor. Ya habia estado alejado de ella demasiado y no viviría una eternidad sin estar a su lado Nunca Mas!!!!!!!!

* * *

**OOooooOo yo misma me sorprendo un capitulo mas prometo tratar de actualizar prontito tal vez tenga que salir fuera por cuestion de trabajo pero espero que no sea asi! no kiero ir!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward Raptame para que no me encuentre mi jefe jajajaja bueno espero que este capitulo les guste y no se preocupen esto apenas empieza Edward Vs. patrick hagan sus apuestas jejeje xD ... Izzy 1, Edward 0...**

**Ahora si lo padre agradecimientos a kienes me animan a seguir escribiendo por sus reviews Gis amix 1000 gracias! TQM y sip el que llego fue Eddy..., Sara te hice caso lo continue rapido jejeje ...PknaPcosa arriba las creatures of darkness y como luchara Edward contra su peor miedo la humanidad ?...marvic me encanta tu amistad amix 1000000 gracias tqm... Mari-Cullen te llegara tu modelito te mando a Ed y a patrick quieres?... Clara prometo que se pondra mejor esto apenas comienza... , 3rill Cullen lucha de dos amores tendremos k esperar veremos k pasa... Elizabeth Chiba que bueno que te gusto Ptrick xD...Lady Blacky amix espero no te desmayes con este cap jajajaja xD ami grupo querido vampiresas gracias las kiero 1000 y ya saben arriba I love Edward Cullen!!!!!!!!!**

**gracias a quienes leen mi historia!**


	4. Tentacion

**Todos los personajes pertenecena a Stephenie Meyer menos mi querido Patrick jejeje****

* * *

****4. Cap. Tentación**

Me encontraba atrapada en la inmensa oscuridad, un viento helado desgarraba mis pensamientos, el torrente indefinible de sentimientos corría por mis venas hiriéndome en un incontrolable juego de emociones: dolor, miedo, desamor y de nuevo…**la ira**… el sentimiento triunfador quien gobernaba mis actos desde aquel doloroso día…..

Las lagrimas sobre mi piel marcaban su paso como grabando a fuego lento su existencia , corrí sin dirección no habia ninguna imagen, ni objetos, ni nadie más cerca de mi, solo la falta de luz….**OBSCURIDAD** los recuerdos me hacían compañía algunos ayudando y otros mas destruyéndome, el mas alentador… Patrick! Susurraba incesantemente su nombre como invocándolo a mi lado, vi su figura a lo lejos esperándome, su dulce sonrisa me llamaba, corrí con el sonrojo en mi rostro esperando alcanzarlo, mi ángel protector, mi amor…. Pero casi al llegar a su lado pude escuchar mi nombre, no era el quien me llamaba _**BELLA!**_** ….**Esa dulce y aterciopelada voz me hizo voltear y sin darme cuenta caí, la luz que Patrick emanaba desapareció, de nuevo vi la oscuridad…. Y ahí estaba él…. tan perfecto con aquella sonrisa de lado que me hacia desvariar, con los ojos dorados rodeados de un brillo seductor, y yo caí ante él, quien sujeto mi mano para llevarme a su lado, y justo cuando lo iba a abrazar desapareció dejándome sola una vez mas…. una sensación de calor corrió por mis brazos y al voltear, mis muñecas se encontraban bañadas por ese cálido liquido color carmín…………..

Entonces desperté llorando, angustiada y con el dolor en mi corazón de nuevo habia tenido esa pesadilla… han pasado varias semanas desde que Edward Cullen regresó, llevándose mi tranquilidad pero no se lo permitiría mas, no podría destruir mi felicidad, lucharía por ser feliz una vez mas aunque fuese contra el……..

* * *

**Flash back**

**--¿Cariño, Izzy…. mi amor estas bien? **Patrick me preguntaba con la duda en su rostro y los ojos reflejando aflicción nunca le oculte lo que Edward Cullen habia significado para mi ni todo lo que habia ocurrido desde su partida, sabía que los secretos destruyen todo a su paso y eso no lo iba a permitir,…. Además mi elección ya estaba hecha…….

**-Nada mi amor... **Voltee a contestarle a mi ángel con la voz cargada de ternura, pero aun paralizada por tener a Edward cerca de mi, no puedo negar que mi corazón latió como no lo habia hecho en un par de años, pero el suave y cálido tacto de la piel de Patrick me hizo recordar en un segundo todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos… la ira se adueño de mi al recordar el abandono, el frio y el dolor, ahora yo tomaba en mi mano la balanza y así como aquella tarde él me había abandonado yo también lo haría, seria como si en realidad él jamás hubiese existido……….

**-¿Qué sucede Izzy? Mi amor te has puesto pálida ¿te sientes bien? anda creo que te ha bajado la presión debes sentarte…. ¿cielo estas bien?... **caminamos hacia unas butacas que se encontraban en el pasillo estaba notablemente preocupado por mi mientras yo no perdía de vista a Edward…… Patrick no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que Whitney se dirigió al chico de ojos dorados….

-**Edward tu padre se encuentra hablando con el director del hospital ¿deseas esperarlo en su oficina?** … le decía la anciana mientras oprimía su mejilla……** ¡oh por Dios cuanto les hemos extrañado, que bueno que volvieron, dale un saludo a tu madre y a tus hermanos, pero chico despierta!**... El tampoco apartaba la mirada de mi aunque era distinta podía encontrar dolor y culpabilidad en ellos mientras que la mía golpeaba su presencia con ira……

**-¿Izzy deseas que nos vayamos de aquí?... **

La mirada de Patrick era tierna y en su voz no encontré ningún rastro de reproche a pesar de haber comprobado ya que se encontraba frente a su rival, aquel hombre que destrozo mi vida y me hizo sufrir; solo pude asentir levemente y tomados de la mano salimos de allí, al subir al auto de Patrick que se encontraba aparcado fuera del hospital sin decir una sola palabra pude ver en sus ojos su amor………..

**-No te preocupes cariño no digas nada, saldremos adelante ya lo veras… el pasado no opacara jamás lo que siento por ti ****Isabella Swan****…………. **Y besando mi frente continuamos nuestro camino…

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Mi relación con Patrick ha sido maravillosa y a pesar de lo ocurrido aquel día el no ha cambiado conmigo, por el contrario me ha ofrecido su amor incondicional sus palabras de aliento y me ha regalado los mejores momentos de mi vida, en estos últimos días he podido reafirmar una y otra vez que me ama incondicionalmente…. 

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, tiempo en el que he estado inquieta, preocupada y atormentada por las pesadillas, cada noche están presente torturándome, burlándose de mí¿por qué demonios tuvo que volver¿Acaso el daño que me habia causado no habia sido suficiente? ahora volvía amenazando mi estabilidad y mi cordura y es que por mas que quisiera negarlo aun no le habia olvidado………

Llamaron a la puerta haciéndome recuperar la conciencia me encontraba parada frente a mi ventana observando fijamente el candado en ella, por fuera una rosa roja descansaba fría y sola como cada una de sus compañeras en las ultimas semanas……….

-Bella amiga!!!!!!!!!!! –un pequeño duendecillo brincoteba por mi habitación, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro aunque el desagrado término eclipsándola……….

-Alice por Dios ¡te he dicho incansablemente que no me digas Bella por favor…… "**Izzy**" recuérdalo!

-Naa tranquila es solo la costumbre ¿por qué te empeñas en cambiar? es mas lindo Bella me gusta mas y a Edward le encanta… una sonrisa mal intencionada pobló sus labios y el esfuerzo por no reír le fue insuficiente…

-Te he dicho que no me hables de tu hermano no me interesa, tiene mucho tiempo que no deseo saber de él… sentí caer mi corazón con aquellas palabras no era verdad Edward era y será parte importante de mi vida pero desde su regreso mi corazón era un mar de confusión……. La ausencia de Patrick ayudaba a la tristeza pues en los últimos días su trabajo en el hospital le absorbía aunque jamás se olvidaba de mi, mi habitación se había convertido en un zoológico…los animales de felpa habían pasado a formar parte de la decoración, y cada tercer día las flores

Adornaban la mesa de la sala con girasoles, mi flor favorita… al mismo tiempo las rosas habían comenzado a llegar.

Tal vez para todos los miembros de mi antigua "familia" hubiese sido inaceptable la convivencia con Patrick pero Alice era diferente era mi amiga, mi confidente… hermana, se que la distancia entre Edward y yo la hería pero

habia aceptado la presencia de mi ángel por mi, realmente era un buen chico y se habia dado cuenta que sus sentimientos eran sinceros; no lo se en ocasiones podía vislumbrar una sonrisa picara en ella cuando yo hablaba de mi futuro con él………….

Esta misma tarde era mi encuentro con el destino, la prueba más grande y difícil qué debía vivir antes de dejar el pasado atrás; los extrañaba a todos pero solo Alice se habia acercado sin embargo después de unos días Esme habia venido a casa para pedirle a Charlie me permitiera visitarla, al recordar el día de la invitación me siento la persona mas afortunada en este mundo pues sus palabras de cariño y aliento me llenaron de paz… para ella yo era una hija y para mi el amor y gratitud que le tengo es comparable al que podría darse a una madre, por eso no me pude negar, esos ojos color caramelo me hicieron sentir que me necesitaba como yo los habia necesitado a todos….

Mi primera reacción hacia los Cullen no fue la mejor y hoy me arrepiento, pero el dolor que viví por su abandono me hizo ser fría y distante por un tiempo, pero no lo soporte demasiado ellos eran mi familia y los necesitaba, había hablado ya con Patrick respecto a esto y a él no le molestaba aunque claro solo le explique que eran vegetarianos, no puedo ni imaginar la cara que pondría de saber lo que son…… La invitación habia sido para Charlie, Patrick y yo aunque se que en trasfondo solo deseaban verme ami , para fortuna de los Cullen, o desgracia mía, Charlie se habia disculpado poniendo de pretexto el partido de baloncesto del fin de semana, así que Patrick iría conmigo…..solo ruego a dios que todo salga bien…….

Estaba dicho, era hora de la prueba, Patrick llegó puntual para ir a casa de los Cullen, habíamos acordado pasaría por Alice y por mi, como siempre Alice habia insistido en arreglarme para la "reunión familiar", estaba eufórica y la felicidad no cabía en ella ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba¿qué sucedería que estaba tan contenta?, escogió para mi algunas prendas que habia adquirido después de mi "rehabilitación" ¡y vaya elección! una pequeña falda tableada de color negro que solía utilizar con unas botas de tacón no muy alto pues aun que habia cambiado temía morir en manos de unos tacones engañosos; mi atuendo iba acompañado por regalos que Alice me habia hecho por los últimos dos cumpleaños que no paso conmigo un divino juego de lencería color rosa cuyos tirantes eran de un encaje fino con diversos tonos de ese color, los cuales hacían lucir la desnuda piel de mis hombros ya que eran juego a la blusa en "v" que me habia obsequiado del mismo tono, era perfecta y dejaba a descubierto mis hombros y mi cuello, a la vez que hacia caída en una forma muy sexy. Se empeño hasta en peinarme por lo que llevaba el cabello en alto agarrado por una pequeña pinza de carey negra dejando libres algunos mechones rebeldes que caían en desorden dejando ver mi cuello, aplicó un maquillaje muy discreto pero que hicieron resaltar mis facciones… ¡a Patrick le encantara este look… Alice estaba maravillada y me decía que estaba lista para matar, aunque hasta ese momento no entendí por qué lo decía….

Patrick estaba parado bajo el pie de la escalera esperando que bajáramos y en cuento lo hicimos pude ver su cara de asombro y una linda sonrisa juguetona a pareció en su rostro, en cuanto pase por su lado me tomo por la cintura, sus ojos mostraban una chispa muy provocativa como cada vez que estábamos solos y muy cerca, no pudo contenerse mas………

…**-Izzy te ves como una diosa .. Creo que debo dejarte en manos de Alice mas seguido…. **Me dijo en tono muy bajo y con la respiración un poco agitada mientras recorría mi cuello con su nariz.

**-No tienes idea Patrick, si me dejaran, yo podría poner todo en su lugar…. O perdón podría dejar todo mucho mejor……. **una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y por un momento tuve miedo…

Viajamos los tres en el auto de Patrick un mustang negro con vestiduras en piel, realmente me sentía otra con ese atuendo y en ese auto de verdad era Izzy y no Bella quien estaba ahora en mi cuerpo, no podía creer cuento habia cambiado…

En cuanto llegamos a casa de los Cullen Patrick me abrió la puerta del auto para poder bajar y me ofreció el brazo para entrar "juntos"…**-¿Estas segura amor? Se que será difícil pero estaré a tu lado**…. Asentí levemente mientras tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besaba hasta dejarme sin aliento, el rubor volvió a mis mejillas y entonces decidida comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta principal, en cuanto la puerta se abrió pude sentir la alegría y felicidad de todos al verme de nuevo, claro cabe mencionar que Rosalie seguía como siempre pero una sonrisa descansaba en sus labios…

**-Bella ¡hola! Perdón ¡Izzy! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos**… me abrazo Emmett hasta dejarme sin aire pero me las arregle para abrazarle, lo habia extrañado tanto…. Su cálida sonrisa me hizo sentir querida, provocando que una lagrima bajara por mi mejilla…estaba emocionada de tenerles de nuevo……..

-Emmett! …. Yo también los extrañe me han hecho mucha falta…

**-¡Pero venga! ve nada mas como has crecido en dos años casi ni te reconozco**… dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para darme la vuelta…-**Te vez preciosa...**

Mientras terminaba de dar la vuelta mi sonrisa se borro una vez que vi a Edward junto a Esme, se veía impresionado y sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo…. ¡Qué diantres te pasa Izzy! … ¿abrazarlo, lo que merecía era que ni siquiera lo mirara por los días de abandono, así que decidí portarme como si el no existiera…

Salude a todos dándoles un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso acompañado de una sonrisa, pero cuando tocaba su turno a Edward pude ver un brillo en sus ojos y tristeza en los de Patrick, no se lo que me paso en un arrebato inconsciente hice algo que dejó a Edward mas frio que la temperatura normal de su cuerpo…

**- Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper…Edward les presento ami prometido…Patrick Stevenson……..**

Las caras de siete vampiros y de Patrick me observaron con sorpresa……..

_**-¡Si, esta vez soy yo quien tiene el control, así que Edward veraz de lo que es capaz Isabella Swan…. **_Penséque equivocada estaba y lo comprendería muy pronto…………

En el momento en que Patrick iba a hablar su móvil sonó, automáticamente el localizador de Carlisle vibro, ambos se miraron y como si hubiesen estado hablando un lenguaje que nosotros no entendíamos se disculparon…….

**-Izzy amor debo ir al hospital**… **¿deseas quedarte?** ….. Me dijo Patrick mientras besaba mis labios fervientemente frente a todos……. **No se si pueda venir por ti amor…. **

**-Bueno, yo no se si este bien que me quede… **mi voz sonaba con miedo y con un marcado tono de suplica………

**-No te preocupes Patrick vete tranquilo, Izzy estará en "buenas manos" te lo aseguro….** Decía Alice con una mirada picara y un tono de voz que me hizo temblar……….. **Por Dios ¡algo trama!**

No tuve tiempo de contestar Alice ya me habia cercado y junto con la mirada tierna y cálida de Esme me desarmaron………

**-Ha ocurrido un accidente en la carretera a la salida de Forks, varios automovilistas han resultado heridos, nos necesitan hoy hay poco personal**…Nos participo Carlisle….

**-Así que Patrick y yo tendremos que acudir a la emergencia, nos espera un día difícil pero nos necesitan** – mi ángel asintió, su carrera como medico era parte de su vida y una actividad a la que dedicaba fervientemente su tiempo… le gustaba ayudar, era un sentimiento innato en el , por eso a mi me salvo de las sombras sin proponérselo…….además Carlisle era su tutor y a quien le profanaba admiración y obediencia, se sentía muy afortunado de que fuera él quien le guiara por su destino ya que él era un medico reconocido por su ardua labor y vocación, ….. Se que Carlisle también le estimaba…….

**-Izzy mi vida, en cuanto pueda iré a verte a tu casa, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar**... Me dijo al oído en casi un susurro pero estoy segura que los demás pudieron escucharlo, una linda sonrisa decoro su rostro y dándome un tierno beso me abrazo…… Pude ver la cara de admiración de todos y como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, aun así Edward sonrió………

Y partiendo tutor y pupilo rumbo a su deber me quede sola a merced de los Cullen…… por primera vez en mi vida sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo al estar junto a ellos……..

**Edward PVO**

-**-Nada mi amor………..**

Esas palabras taladraban mis sentidos una y otra vez, no podía creer que Bella actuara así, tan fría, tan distante, como si yo no le importara mas… ella me habia olvidado, duele aun más por que se que yo la orillé…yo lo provoqué… pero en mi interior la esperanza de que nuestro amor fuese mas grande que lo sucedido era mayor, pensé que aun en la distancia nuestros sentimientos permanecerían intactos…sin lugar a dudas era un egoísta y ahora tenia lo que merecía… la culpa me invadió al recordar lo sucedido en Denali¿como podía pensar en que ella regresara ami lado después de lo que yo habia hecho? No tengo perdón y aun así la juzgo….

Durante estas dos últimas semanas había intentado hablar con Bella pero lo único que he conseguido era su rechazo, frialdad, indiferencia pero eso no me detendría me prometí recuperarla y eso es lo que hare, porque no estoy dispuesto a estar mas tiempo lejos de ella… la única dueña de mi corazón, por quien he esperado un siglo para encontrarla, por que a pesar de haber vivido tantos años solo ella fue capaz de traerme a la vida, en todo este tiempo me habia considerado completo, por que no comprendía lo que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada pues ella aun no existía……

Cada noche intentaba llegar a su lado pero me encontraba una y otra vez con ese estúpido candado, se que mi fuerza lo hubiese hecho ceder o que podría llegar hasta ella sin que pudiera notarlo, pero no eran las barreras físicas las que me detenían, sino el que ella no me quiera a su lado, el que no me de la oportunidad de explicarle que me aleje no por que no la amaba si no por que deseaba una vida feliz para ella, llena de experiencias humanas lejos del peligro……

Pero ya no me lamentare mas hare todo lo posible por recuperarla por que se que nuestro amor aun esta en ella solo necesita recordarlo, será difícil pues Patrick es un rival que posee algo que yo jamás podre darle… humanidad ……..…… Aun así seguiré, dejando bajo su ventana una rosa cada noche hasta que ella decida darme una oportunidad aun que sea pequeña pero que para mi será un rastro de esperanza y esperare como esa rosa fría y paciente hasta que me permita de nuevo entrar as u corazón…………

Se que mi estado de animo no ha sido el mejor, pero por lo menos se que estoy cerca de ella y eso me reconforta, hoy vendrá a casa tenia, la esperanza de que ella viniera sola pero vendrá con ¡ese! …Carlisle me ha dicho que es un buen chico que la ama, que lo ha llegado a conocer y se que aunque no lo reconoce por no hacerme daño lo aprecia; todos pensaban que lo mejor era que hoy no estuviera en casa, que no estaba bien exponerme a hacerme daño pero Alice me insistió que me quedara…. Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y aunque no me valiera de artimañas si haría todo lo posible por recuperar a mi Bella…. Y mi familia estaba dispuesta a ayudarme….

Hace dos días la pequeña duendecillo brincaba por mi habitación, pude darme cuenta que algo traía entre manos por que una sonrisa picara surcaba su rostro…… pero aunque intente leer sus pensamientos los habia bloqueado….es una pequeña tramposa……

**-Y bien hermanito dime ¿que harás dentro de dos días¿No tienes nada importante que hacer dentro de tu ocupada agenda de ese día¿estarás aquí cuando Bella…perdón "IZZY·" venga?** … pregunto divertida… sin darse ni un solo respiro para soltar pregunta tras pregunta, de no haber sido vampiro no le hubiese entendido, hablaba de forma rápida, parecía un pequeño después de haber ingerido demasiadas golosinas, brincaba por toda la habitación de forma descontrolada…

**-No lo se Alice creo que no es una buena idea, ella vendrá con "su novio" y la verdad no se si podre controlarme para no hacerlo parte de mi cena, aunque estoy seguro que de hacerlo me caería mal…** respondí sombrío, realmente si consideraba cenarlo aunque no me apetecía su sangre que incluso me daba repulsión, una mueca de asco apareció entonces en mi rostro……

**-Patrick no es tan malo de verdad, aunque escogió una relación que no funcionara, además creo hermanito que TE CONVIENE QUEDARTE…**mmmm, no te mereces que te ayude, fuiste muy cobarde al dejarla sola pero estoy segura que ella aun te quiere, además los dos son mis hermanos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, seria inmensamente feliz de verles de nuevo juntos…. Estaba Alegre podría decir que casi eufórica… no me pude negar……..

**-¿Bueno y que es lo que va a suceder que la pequeña vidente ha visto ya?...** solté la pregunta maliciosamente, esperando que cayera pues la curiosidad me corroía, se que realmente me convenía estar si Alice me lo habia dicho… pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?...

**-Edward, Edward, Edward... No hermanito eres muy hábil pero no me harás caer, si te digo no será sorpresa… solo puedo decirte que estarás feliz, así que no te diré para que ninguna decisión tuya cambie lo que he visto, ya que me ha gustado demasiado…**. **Por cierto te recomiendo que estés lo más presentable que se pueda y diga lo que diga Izzy no caigas en su juego, de lo demás me encargare yo…. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

**-El negro Alice, pero eso ya lo sabes…** le afirme alzando una ceja como incrédulo¿Qué tenia que ver mi color favorito con esto?

**-Bueno pues tengo que realizar unas compras, unos regalillos atrasados que debo hacer… solo una pregunta mas que crees que sea mas sexy encaje o seda?**

**-¡Por Dios Alice! no me preguntes esas cosas, si vas a darle una sorpresa a Jasper por favor no me incluyas en ello, suficiente tengo con tener que bloquear sus pensamientos cada miércoles por la noche……** le dije mientras fingía una mueca de asco…….

**-No seas fresco yo no tengo la culpa que seas un reprimido sexual, y no sepas disfrutar los placeres de la vida, aunque claro que por lo sucedido en Denali doy gracias que lo seas,… **_**aunque tal vez pronto te haga cambiar de parecer**__…. _Pude oír esa última frase en su mente, pero inmediatamente me bloqueó.

**-¿Alice a que te refieres?...** comencé a sentirme nervioso pues no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, esa pequeña tramposa me tenia en sus manos y eso me daba pavor……..

Entonces comenzó a bombardearme con imágenes de ropa interior de distintos escaparates, formas y colores, nervioso comencé a tratar de bloquearla pero me fue inútil se encontraba tan eufórica que sus pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes……

**-¡Por Dios Alice, apiádate de mi no me interesa ver lo que usaras el miércoles por la noche!**

**-Si quieres que te deje en paz debes decirme cual es el mas lindo y sexy……** comenzó a reír desmesuradamente…

No aguante mas y solté la respuesta mas rápida que pude, aunque ella comenzó a enviarme un sinfín de imágenes pero ahora de manera lenta, y entonces lo vi….

**-El rosa ¡por Dios Alice ya déjame en paz me dejaras traumado!…..** Le lance casi suplicante………

**-¿Estas seguro que es el mas sexy? Mira Edward Cullen que si me has mentido jamás estarás tranquilo los miércoles por las noches ¡te lo juro!, así te escondas te encontrare para atormentarte eternamente ¿oíste?...**

Alice podía ser pequeña pero realmente era una amenaza y la creía capaz de cumplirlo, si de por si sus sesiones amorosas eran difíciles de bloquear si se lo proponía pondría a Jasper al borde de la lujuria y ahí si todos me odiarían……..

**-Te lo juro realmente es el mas sexy de verdad no te mentiría………..**

Entonces la tortura termino salió corriendo de mi habitación, segundos después la oí gritar desde la puerta……

**-Esme nos vamos de compras Rosalie y yo, tenemos un asunto pendiente no te preocupes si tardamos!!!!!!**

Y en un parpadear vampírico la puerta se cerro de un golpe…….Alice y Rosalie podían tardar días cuando iban de compras y mas si Rose tenia que comprar algún "atuendo en especial" a petición de Emmett….

_**-¿Edward estas listo?... ya estamos aquí**_………. Logre escuchar los pensamientos de Alice….

El golpe de una portezuela me hizo aterrizar, la sonrisa que habitaba en mis labios desapareció al verla llegar en el auto de él….baje a toda velocidad no quería estar solo ni un segundo o mi humor seria pésimo, y no podía arruinarle la reunión a mi familia lo habían planeado durante días…. hoy era un día especial, Bella regresaba a casa, la hija, la hermana… mi vida…..… Carlisle reía dentro de su despacho por todo lo que sucedía en la casa, estaba muy contento por ver a todos felices, Esme se pulió en lo que le haría de comer a Bella hizo cientos de platillos y postres que fácilmente hacían parecer la casa a un restaurante con buffette… la alegría y tranquilidad nos golpeaban con las fuertes ondas que Jasper enviaba… Bella regresaría por primera vez después de que la atacara, eso quería decir que le habia perdonado…Emmett colocaba los muebles de formas diferentes mientras Rose le indicaba donde quería cada cosa para que la casa se viera genial para cuando ella entrara, las carcajadas de mi hermano hacían retumbar hasta los cimientos y es que simplemente estaba contento…..Alice bailaba de un lado a otro verificando que todo estuviera bien, selecciono la música y antes de cualquier cosa me paso un CD , lo cual me dejo sorprendido y extrañado……..

-Este es especial te recomiendo que lo dejes en tu reproductor por si algo se suscita, déjalo listo… y no preguntes nada solo hazlo confía en mi. Me dijo guiñándome el ojo…., y al abrir la pequeña caja un titulo resaltaba en grandes letras negras. Le mire extrañado y con una marcada duda en el rostro……..

-**-Bella ¡hola! Perdón ¡Izzy! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos**… la voz feliz de Emmett me hizo volver de los recuerdos…

¡Por Dios! Me quede sin habla en cuanto la vi, se veía tan sexy, tan apetecible, radiante y excesivamente guapa, debí de haber puesto una cara de asombro como jamás lo habia hecho pues Esme me miraba con una enorme sonrisa sin apartar su vista de mi rostro…………

**-Pero ¡venga! ve nada mas como has crecido en dos años casi ni te reconozco,**… le dijo mi entusiasmado hermano mientras tomaba su mano para darle la vuelta…-**Te vez preciosa... ¡**Dios! Esa palabra se quedaba corta en comparación a la imagen de Bella hecha toda una mujer, una mujer que jamás habia visto……..estaba total e irremediablemente impresionado……..

Saludo a todos dándoles un abrazo y un beso acompañado de una dulce sonrisa pero cuando tocaba mi turno hizo algo que jamás hubiese esperado………

**- Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper…Edward les presento ami prometido…Patrick Stevenson……..**

**-**_**Edward te dije que haga lo que haga no caigas en su juego…**_oí los pensamientos de Alice mientras ella sonreía y se asombraba de que Bella nos diera esta noticia, pues si esa fuera su intensión Alice me lo habría dicho ella era su confidente y no me hubiese pedido presenciar esto si fuera algo que me hiriera….

Los pensamientos de todos golpeaban contra mí, mientras el sentimiento de asombro de Jasper influía en cada uno:

_**-Izzy…. Mi amor te amo. Y aun que no te lo habia dicho aun realmente deseo convertirte en mi esposa. No sabes lo feliz que me haces…….. **_

Apreté mi puño para contenerme ante los pensamientos de Patrick, estaba a punto de cenármelo frente a todos…

-_**Tranquilo hijo no desesperes ella simplemente esta herida y solo te quiere hacer sentir mal**_……….. Pensó Carlisle mientras me miraba -_**la has puesto nerviosa, eso es una buena señal…. **_Y sonrió…

_**-Patrick, que horror yo no se que le ve, es tan flacucho tiene algo de buen cuerpo pero apuesto a que jamás ha hecho pesas… no jamás dejare que él sea el prometido de mi hermanita… ya me ideare la forma de hacerlo correr……..**_ Pensaba Emmett mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de cómo torturarlo…._**Edward hermano se que tengo un aleado en ti, para poder darle un buen susto a este flacucho ...**_comenzaba sobarse las manos mientras reía maliciosamente, Rosalie le propinò un golpe discreto al reconocer en su marido lo que estaba planeando…

-_**Edward no te preocupes, se lo que somos capaz de hacer las mujeres cuando estamos heridas, aun que no conozco demasiado a Bella puedo ver en sus ojos que aun te ama y aunque no será fácil aun existe la posibilidad de que la recuperes ¡animo!...**_ Rose me miro y en su cara una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció, ella era generalmente dura pero se que tiene un buen "corazón"…

-_**No desesperes hijo ella te quiere, lo puedo sentir aunque se quiera negar a ello**_…..Esme me veía mientras tomaba mi mano en señal de apoyo….

Justo cuando Patrick intentaba hablar un móvil sonó, mientras el localizador de Carlisle vibraba,…….

**-Izzy amor debo ir al hospital… ¿deseas quedarte?** …... **No se si pueda venir por ti amor**….

¡Mi amor¡Por Dios! este esta tentando al destino, cada vez mas me orilla a matarlo…….. Sus pensamientos eran de miedo no quería dejarla allí con nosotros ¿que pensaba¿Qué le haríamos daño? Por favor todos la amábamos, era parte de la familia…parte importante de cada uno de nosotros…

_**-No se si sea buena idea que Izzy se quede cerca de Edward, estoy seguro de ella y de sus sentimientos pero dicen que donde hubo fuego… no, no, no pudo dejarla aquí pero ¿como llevármela sin herir sus sentimientos? Realmente todos la quieren mucho... Izzy creo que tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar hoy pequeña, realmente me sorprendiste pero no estas tan equivocada, solo te adelantaste unos días, pronto iré por tu anillo de compromiso y le pediré tu mano a Charlie……..**_

¿Que qué? Patrick estaba pensando en casarse con ella, NO, NO, NO jamás lo permitiré… creo que debes moverte mas rápido Edward o si no Izzy se te ira de las manos para siempre…me dije en un tono desesperado no podía ni imaginar a mi amor en manos de otro que no fuese yo…….

_**-¿Eddy estas oyendo lo que el piensa?, acabo de ver la boda de Bella no lo podemos permitir hermanito daré marcha a mi plan B y mas te vale que tu hagas todo por enamorarla de nuevo si no considérate un vampiro "muerto" ¡ni los Vulturi son tan sanguinarios como yo cuando estoy enojada!...**_ Escuche los pensamientos de Alice quien se encontraba preocupada por la visión del futuro de Patrick una vez que Bella nos habia dado la noticia_…. -__**Edward Anthony Masen Culle tenemos una misión re enamorar a Isabella Swan! En marcha la operación "Izzy"…**_El rostro inicial de miedo de Alice se habia convertido en una cara de lucha solo le faltaban las franjas de color negro en la cara y cualquiera diría que estaba lista para la guerra… _**¡Patrick cuídate no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es tener a la soldado Alice en tu territorio! Lo siento amigo pero tenemos que recuperar a mi hermana…….**_La mente mi pequeña hermana vislumbraba diferentes escenas y acciones a seguir para impedirle ami "rival" que llegara al altar con Bella……

Si no fuese su hermano moriría de miedo¡si Alice se lo propone puede ser letal! Y lo que estaba planeando era aterrador……No pude mas que asentir ante los pensamientos de Alice ella tenia razón tenia que cambiar mi táctica o el amor de mi vida comenzaría una un nuevo destino¡sin mi!

**-Bueno yo no se si este bien que me quede…**la voz de mi ángel se oía nerviosa……maldición daría lo que fuera por saber que esta pensando Bella….

**-No te preocupes Patrick vete tranquilo Izzy estará en "buenas manos" te lo aseguro**…. Amo ami hermana, Alice tendré que comprarte lo que tu quieras. Te adoro hermanita. No sabes cuanto….

-**Ha ocurrido un accidente en la carretera a la salida de Forks varios automovilistas han resultado heridos nos necesitan…**mi padre nos comunico lo sucedido…_**Edward se que no esta bien que te lo diga pero tratare de tenerlo el mayor tiempo posible ocupado, aprovecha ¡no seas tonto! …**_me dijo mentalmente mi padre ¿realmente todos participarían en el complot?

**-Así que Patrick y yo tendremos que acudir a la emergencia, nos espera un día difícil….** Carlisle se dirigió a Patrick…….

**-Izzy mi vida, en cuanto pueda iré a verte a tu casa, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar**... ¡No, esto es demasiado! la beso y la abrazo frente a mi, mi cuerpo tensó¡PATRICK DE ESTA NOCHE NO PASAS! ………

_**-Hermanito necesitamos planear un asesinato, este tipo va a morir pero ¿que podemos hacer¿una ejecución tipo mafia, un accidente, o simplemente lo desaparecemos?... Izzy lo siento quedaras viuda ante de la boda,… ¡si vuelve a tocar ami hermanita, o se atreve siquiera a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla no podré soportarlo me le iré encima!**__…_ Emmett no dejaba de mostrarme las diferentes imágenes de sus planes y cada una parecía más prometedora que la pasada, lamento decirlo pero su idea me agradaba….

_**-Edward tranquilo hermano si quieres puedo llenarlo de miedo, tanto que no podrá acercarse jamás a ella, hare que le tenga pavor, o siempre hay una segunda opción si hago que se sienta enamorado de Whitney**__……….._ Jasper me decía mentalmente…perfecto otro mas unido a la causa….

Carlisle y Patrick se despidieron y partieron rumbo al hospital…. Mi primer movimiento estaba a punto de iniciar…….

_**-Edward comienza la función y mas vale que aproveches, todos nos iremos y te dejaremos con ella a solas, espero que a pesar de ser un reprimido aproveches la oportunidad de hacerla regresar, usa tus armas muñeco y espero que sepas a que me refiero… lamento decirte esto pero si no lo logras tendré que arrancarte la cabeza y no quiero hacer sufrir a Esme… a pesar de todo deseo que seas feliz……**_Rosalie me decía mentalmente mientras hablaba a velocidad vampírica con todos los demás quienes asintieron, Bella aun estaba despidiendo a su "prometido" desde la puerta…. uno a uno irían desapareciendo para que ella no se asustara e intentara huir…

**-¿Bueno Bells, digo Izzy como has estado?...** Rosalie le pregunto educadamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y su típica postura de frialdad se rompía… Bella estaba sorprendida, nerviosa no supo que decir, jamás hubiese esperado que ella la recibiera de tal forma...

**-Bueno Rosalie, he estado bien y ya felizmente comprometida**……….. Me dolió como jamás en mi vida de humano o inmortal me habia dolido nada, pero no podía dejarme caer la haría cambiar de opinión costara lo que costara…..

No podía dejar de admirar la hermosa figura de Bella, se veía hermosa nada de lo que pudiera decir podría describir lo mucho que me atraía, se veía impresionantemente bella, atractiva, seductora, su cuello descubierto parecía llamarme con cada palpitar de su corazón, amaba a Bella, pero debo reconocer que Izzy me volvía loco…es altiva, fuerte, segura, excitante, en cada mirada me robaba la cordura…….y me hacia desearla mas que nunca……

_**-Edward ¡por Dios cierra la boca! Jajajajaja**_….los pensamientos de Alice me hicieron darme cuenta de que me encontraba en las nubes…-_**Ok los planes están así yo fingiré una llamada a Esme para que ella junto con Rose salgan "a ver lo de una escultura que debe restaurar", Emmett, Jasper y yo estaremos cerca de la casa pero desapareceremos por un rato, Jasper tratara de controlar los sentimientos de Bella, la tranquilizara para que puedan hablar… ¡por favor aprovecha hermanito confió en ti!………..**_

-**Bells toma asiento tenemos mucho que platicar**,…. Rosalie guiaba a Bella hacia la sala para sentarse mientras daba una señal casi imperceptible a Alice, quien desapareció en un parpadear, entonces el teléfono sonó……

**-¿Si diga¡oh¿de verdad¿y no podría ser en otro momento? Oh si lo entiendo… claro iré para allá… si no se preocupe alguien ira para ayudarme, si en un momento estaré allí**……. Esme habia seguido el plan de Alice y saldría con Rosalie mientras los demás también nos dejaban solos….

**-Bella, debo salir, Rosalie y yo iremos por una estatua que debo restaurar, no tardare nada por favor espérame tengo tanto que quiero platicar contigo, mi niña te extrañe tanto**…la voz de Esme era segura, tierna y mientras tocaba el rostro de Bella con dulzura no me quitaba la vista de encima, y así sus pensamientos llegaron ami...

**-**_**Edward hijo por favor lucha por tu felicidad, los dos están hechos el uno para el otro… no desaproveches la oportunidad de**__**ser feliz…. Deja atrás tus miedos y la culpa, los dos merecen estar juntos……**_

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron violentamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero a las cuales pudo someter… mientras movía su cabello hacia un lado pude ver el fino encaje que decoraba sus hombros, quede totalmente impresionado, por un instante no supe donde me encontraba, Alice lo habia hecho todo, esa pequeña tramposa habia planeado todo desde esa noche en mi habitación,

_**-Alice gracias………**_

**-**_**Gracias nada, ahora te toca a ti no echar a perder esta oportunidad, ya me agradecerás cuando ella este con "nosotros"….**_

**-Alice ¿puedes venir un segundo?**… Jasper llamo a Alice desde el comedor con un notorio tono de seriedad, haciendo que la pequeña duendecillo asintiera guiñándole un ojo algo que Bella no pudo notar…

**-Jazz amor ¿te urge?, no quiero dejar a Izzy sola**…. Fingió hacer un puchero

**-Alice no te preocupes ve yo aquí te espero, solo por favor no tardes ¿si?,…**

Bella jugaba nerviosamente con el filo de su falda podía sentir el latir de su corazón como si fuese un potro desbocado, podría jurar que un poco mas y saldría disparado dejando su cuerpo….

**-Si, no te preocupes no tardare, si deseas puedes esperarme en mi habitación para que no te sientas sola,…….. **Le sonreí de lado ami hermana mientras le indicaba a Bella como llegar a mi habitación……después de haber regresado de Denali no pude volver a entrar a esa alcoba así que Esme cambio de habitaciones a todos, además de redecorar la casa por completo…un cambio no era malo…nos habia dicho aunque yo se que lo hizo por mi…….Bella desapareció por la escalera, y sin percatarme de ello mi hermana habia desaparecido, junto con Emmett y Jasper…….

Corrí escaleras arriba sin querer desperdiciar un solo segundo, cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación Bella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirando por el ventanal hacia el bosque,…Alice habia planeado todo a la perfección…. Entre a la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de mi, ella no volteó...

**-Pensé que te tardarías un poco más… ¿Qué ha pasado? Jasper se veía ansioso por hablar contigo…**

Cuando volteo se quedo sorprendida, sus mejillas se tiñeron violentamente y su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente, aun que en un instante pudo recobrar su pose fría y distante, me miro con ojos cargados de Ira, pero también de amor….

**-Creo que todos a quienes vine a ver se han ido, así que no existe ninguna razón por la que deba quedarme, por favor despídeme de todos…….. Y Edward…… deja de llevarme rosas creo que ami prometido no le gustara……**

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta estoy seguro que en ella habia una lucha interna por mantener a Izzy de pie, impidiéndole a Bella resurgir, pero pronto yo me encargaría de hacerla caer y traer de nuevo a mi amor….le di alcance mientras llegaba a la puerta impidiéndole abrirla, cuando ella volteo nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca pude sentir su respiración entre cortada golpeándome, mientras yo me embriagaba de su aroma….

Se sintió acorralada y para evitarme camino hacia la ventana, yo aproveche su silencio para poder hablar con ella, mi intento por recuperarla habia comenzado…

**- Bella, se que te deje sola y que el adiós destrozó tu corazón, pero siempre fui tuyo a pesar de la distancia y hoy como siempre te pertenezco, por favor dame otra oportunidad, no quiero vivir sin ti no puedo… he vivido un **

**infierno desde el primer instante en que me falto tu calor, no me dejes en la oscuridad, por favor sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido… dame la oportunidad de recuperar tu amor, déjame luchar, no puedo aceptar irme sin tan solo intentarlo, por favor no puedo existir sin ti ….. Te amo……**

Le hable al oído, mi aliento frio recorría su oreja, mientras abrazaba su cintura, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, un leve suspiro apenas perceptible escapo de sus labios, nuestras manos se enlazaron por un instante… el dulce ocaso enmarcaba aquel momento de felicidad, una tenue luz daba paso a la esperanza y entonces sucedió………….

* * *

**ooOOOoooolaaaaSSSssss!**

**He qui el cuarto capitulo, espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado y que les haya agradado creo que esta vez si quedo un poco largo pero no podia cortarlo sin dejarlo en lo mas interesante me fascino jugar con los dialogos y decidi quitarle un poco el drama, xDno se de donde salieron tantas ideas tuve que cortar el capitulo original en dos jejejejej , apesar de ser de mis capitulos favooritos no es el que mas me gusta puedo adelantarles que el capitulo 5 es mi favorito hasta ahora, esperen sorpresas por que con Izzy Swan nunca se sabe ... el Marcador Izzy 1-Edward 1**

**Tal vez en el siguiente capitulo el marcador se dispare...jejejeje. bueno le dedico este capitulo a mis queridas vampiresas del grupo I love Edward Cullen , amis amigas Ruby (pkna Pcosa), Marvic, lady Blacky, Giselita y Cindy (Asuka Ishida)...gracias por las porras y la ayuda en la edicion...Un fuerte abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento por parte de Edward a quienes siguen nuestra historia y nos animan a seguir escribiendo un beso vampiresaco para 3rill Cullen,Franshquiquis,Rai Potter, Becki, Mary-Cullen,nonblondes, Clara, Elizabeth Chiba ademas de agradecer a todos aquellos que leen el fic y se encuentran en el anonimato jejejeje aun que diga Gis que esto la mata... espero subir el proximo Cap el martes por la noche que si la musa sigue como hasta ahora capaz y sera mañana jejejej si no pues mi jefe viene el martes apenas se haya ido prometo subirlo... espero comentarios y jitomatazos jejeje mi direccion en hotmail es por si alguien desea agregarme a sus contactos y charlar un rato...**

**y ahora sip.Creatures of Darkness Forever!!!!!!!!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente...**


	5. Aqui estoy

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Antes que nadales aviso a mis lectoras que este cap tiene algunas escenas subiditas de tono aun que no es mucho si acaso llegan a naranja pero no a rojo jajaja...**

**

* * *

**

**5. Cap. Aquí estoy…**

**Izzy**

……**.. Y Edward…… deja de llevarme rosas creo que ami prometido no le gustara……**

Fui hacia la puerta hecha un mar de confusión no puedo explicar que es lo que sentí al tenerlo tan cerca de mi estaba demasiado confundida solo el podía hacerme vibrar de esta manera…**siempre fuiste tu el único Edward**…….. No podía permitir que Bella regresara, no estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir, además Patrick me amaba el me habia traído a la vida no debía darle la espalda y ¿todo lo que paso antes qué? No podía ser posible que con tan solo una palabra suya mi mundo se destruyera y mi voluntad se viera doblegada ante su voz aterciopelada… ¡No! Izzy debía mantenerse de pie….me dio alcance al llegar a la puerta y le odie, por no dejarme marchar, en cuanto voltee para repudiarle nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, estuve apunto de caer ante sus pies….

**Edward**

**- Bella, se que te deje sola y que el adiós destrozó tu corazón, pero siempre fui tuyo a pesar de la distancia y hoy como siempre te pertenezco, por favor dame otra oportunidad, no quiero vivir sin ti, no puedo… he vivido un infierno desde el primer instante en que me falto tu calor, no me dejes en la oscuridad, por favor sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido… dame la oportunidad de recuperar tu amor, déjame luchar, no puedo aceptar irme sin tan solo intentarlo, por favor no puedo existir sin ti ….. Te amo……**

_**(1)**_

_**Mira en mis ojos**_

_**Y veras,...lo que siento por ti**_

Le hable al oído, mi aliento frio recorría su oreja, mientras abrazaba su cintura, aferrándome a ese instante rogando al tiempo no avanzara que se quedara así mientras ella y yo volvíamos a estar juntos, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, un leve suspiro apenas perceptible escapo de sus labios, nuestras manos se enlazaron por un instante… el dulce ocaso enmarcaba aquel momento de felicidad, una tenue luz daba paso a la esperanza y entonces sucedió………….

_**Explora, en tu ser,... y me hallaras no buscaras mas**_

_**Dime que sientes mi calor**_

_**Y que corresponde mi amor**_

_**Sabes que si...**_

**Izzy**

Sentí desaparecer todo a mi alrededor, no sabia que hacer era verdad lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, su abrazo, su gélido aliento, pero el instinto me hizo actuar, desee correr para escapar pero no pude, no quería que viera mi rostro que reflejaba como se encontraba mi alma, un mar de emociones golpeaban contra mi sin saber cual era mas fuerte,.. Pero al verme perdida en sus ojos dorados toda duda se aclaro, alzando mis brazos rodee su cuello y sentí a Bella emerger desde las sombras………….

…_**..Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**_

**Edward**

Al contacto con su piel mi voluntad comenzó a desaparecer, la adrenalina corría briosa junto al deseo, en cuanto su cuerpo se acerco al mío nos fundíamos en uno solo, sentí los desbocados latidos de su corazón como si el mío volviese a vivir,… y me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate, sintiendo que no existía el ayer……… y como el sediento en el desierto tome de sus labios lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir………

_**Mira en mis ojos,... y sabrás, **_

_**Que nada te oculte**_

_**Soy como tú me ves, Tómame**_

_**Quisiera poder, poderte lograr……**_

**Izzy**

Abrí mi alma para que la poseyera de nuevo, las barreras habían caído, sentí la dulzura de sus labios gélidos golpear contra la cálida necesidad de los míos, nos fundimos en un beso como jamás habia existido lleno de amor, de ira y de deseo,……..lo amaba y de eso no habia marcha atrás………Nuestra pasión desesperada jugaba con nuestros sentimientos, como bailando al compas de la obsesión,…..

_**Dime que siente mi calor,**_

_**Nada quiero más que tu amor**_

_**Sabes que si...**_

…_**..Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti **_

**Edward**

Bella era mi vida, mi esencia, mi necesidad desmedida, ahora el deseo me gobernaba y por primera vez en mi vida me dejaría llevar por ella, Bella por fin seria mía…….

Toque su cálida piel mientras mis dedos dibujaban el contorno de sus hombros hasta topar con el fino tirante de encaje, libere su cabello y cayo libre y seductoramente haciéndome desearla mas, Bella se estremeció, como un una hoja al viento recorrí su desnudo cuello con mi nariz sintiendo latir bajo mi rose la furia de su torrente sanguíneo, mientras los besos nos carcomían apasionadamente uno a uno desesperados y violentos, deseaba recorrer cada centímetro de su piel que me llamaba en silencio y me derretí ante su calor,……

_**No hay amor, como tu**_

_**Y otro que, te ame así**_

_**No hay lugar, si tu no estas**_

_**Donde quisiera estar, **_

**Izzy**

Me entregue sin saber a lo que mis instintos me ordenaban, la inmensa necesidad de sentirlo cerca jamás habia sido tan imperante, toque el cielo con las manos mientras su frio rose me hacia viajar aun paraíso terrenal, poco a poco y sin soltar el abrazo caminamos unidos hasta el sofá, y sin dejar de besarnos nos dejamos caer en el, pude sentir el peso del cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío, mientras mi respiración se hacia mas entrecortada a cada segundo, entre besos y caricias Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto uno solo, y pude sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo…….. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa en mi intento desesperado de sentir su piel contra la mía, lo que me permitió dibujar con mis manos su pecho…..sentí el rose de mi falda en el avanzar arrebatado de Edward por mis piernas mientras liberaba un pequeño gemido, que me insito a seguir…..

_**Sigue al corazón**_

_**O dime que tú sientes mi calor,**_

_**Nada más quiero, más que tu amor……..**_

**Edward**

Sin darme cuenta mi camisa yacía tirada sobre el piso de la habitación mientras las suaves y frágiles manos de mi ángel tocaban mi cuerpo semidesnudo con nerviosismo y arrebato, pequeños gemidos brotaron de mi pecho al sentir todo aquello que me hacia sentir, descubrí nuevas sensaciones gracias a nuestros inexpertas acciones, algo que jamás olvidare por toda la eternidad…despoje a bella de su blusa entre besos y palabras de amor, ya sin cordura recorrí con delicadeza la fina lencería que traía, logrando arrebatarle algunos gemidos mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas por completo de un rojo sensual que me hacia desear poseerle……. Fue una guerra sin tregua de besos arrebatados e instintos infinitos…

………_**.Quiero luchar por ti,………**_

**Izzy**

Uno a uno las botones de su camisa comenzaron a ceder, mis labios corrían libremente por su pecho dándome libertad a sentir su piel helada, lo amaba, lo deseaba…una a una las defensas cayeron ya no existían barreras, nuestro amor renació de las cenizas……

……_**sufrir por ti,……….**_

…**..EDWARD**, lo llame incesantemente en suspiros que nacían del alma, me aferre a su cuello mientras mis manos jugaban enredadas en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia mi en un abrazo que deseaba fuera eterno….

…_**.Daría si, oh morir por ti,…….**_

**Edward**

**-Te amo, te necesito, no quiero vivir sin ti, Bella…mi dulce Bella………mi amor jamás deseo separarme de tu lado, prefiero morir a sentir de nuevo la oscuridad lejos de tus brazos**…… mi voz se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada……

_**Sabes que si...**_

…_**.Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**_

Un beso desesperado, el temblar de su cuerpo como una hoja a merced del viento, el calor de dos almas destinadas a ser una, y la esperanza de un nuevo mañana a su lado… suspiros, respiros, caricias, besos, abrazos, y de pronto el frio………

**-¡Detente, Edward por favor no sigas!...** el vacio brotaba sin medida mientras ella se alejaba de mi cuerpo, pude sentir el abismo bajo mis pies, la confusión y el miedo…. En solo un segundo experimente el cielo y el infierno……..

**-Lo lamento de verdad, pero creo que esto no esta bien**…. Izzy habia regresado y se encontraba dispuesta a luchar….

Mi ángel me rechazaba y me apartaba de sus brazos, no pude comprender nada más después de eso….

**-¡Por favor detente, Edward por Dios¿Que está pasando por tu cabeza? esto no esta bien y jamás lo volverá estar….**

**-Pero Bella, te amo y acabo de comprender que tú me amas también, puedes negarlo, gritarlo si quieres…. pero en tus besos y tu abrazo pude sentir la verdad…**

**-Sigues siendo tan egoísta como cuando me abandonaste. El amor no lo es todo ¿sabes? Y es muy doloroso entenderlo, yo ame una vez y el amor me destruyo hasta no poder sobrevivir, pero encontré una luz, una pequeña esperanza, alguien que me acogió sin pensar en mi pasado, que me dio aparte de su amor, su luz, su paz, él desea estar a mi lado incondicionalmente, por que me ama sin ataduras, sin remordimientos, sin miedo…..**

Sabia que sus palabras eran verdad y que yo no tenia esperanza en competir con el por que poseía algo que yo jamás tendría ni por toda la eternidad que viviera, algo que yo deseaba y que nunca volvería…HUMANIDAD….. Que podía ofrecerle un pobre inmortal que vivía atormentado por aquello que perdió, alguien que no estuvo dispuesto a luchar, que se había comportado como un cobarde y la habia herido en nombre de su amor…para proteger su alma.. Pero aun estando lejos la habia puesto en peligro de no entrar al cielo…. Recordé aquellas cicatrices en sus muñecas y me estremecí, si ella hubiese logrado su cometido yo seria el culpable e igual la hubiese condenado…..

**-Fui débil y jamás me lo perdonare, te orille a seguir un camino sin preguntártelo, pero lo hice por que pensé que eso era lo mejor, no quería hacerte daño, pero me equivoque por que nos condene a una vida vana y vacía……**

**-Vacía tal vez al principio, pero me obsequiaste otras cosas como compensación... ya no soy la misma de antes y nunca lo volveré a ser, Izzy a dejado atrás a Bella y jamás volveré a sufrir, además gracias a ti la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocer a Patrick, él me ayudo a salir del abismo en que tú me dejaste, y me enseño que siempre se puede volver a confiar…**

**-No me hables de ese!, no sabes cuanto me duele cada vez que te veo a su lado, que veo como te mira, como besa tus labios y toca tu piel, esa piel que debería ser mía y de nadie mas.. **El monstruo dentro de mi tomo el control………

**-¿Tuya?, cuantas veces rechazaste mi piel¿cuantas beses tuve que contener mis besos y mis deseo de ser tuya?, solo por que te escudabas en no querer hacerme daño, pero la verdad es que tenias miedo……. ¿Y solo ahora me dejas avanzar para no perderme? eso es demasiado vil Edward inclusive. Para ti**……. Me miro con desprecio mientras nerviosamente se ponía la blusa…

**-Nunca encontraras en otros labios el olvido, ni en otros brazos el amor que yo te profeso……. Cada vez que estés a su lado me recordaras como yo te recordare cada día de mi existencia, por que nadie te hará sentir lo que yo te he hecho vibrar, los besos y caricias de este día estarán siempre impregnados en tu piel, y grabados en tu memoria………** el coraje hizo presa de mi guiando mis palabras por la frustración…….

**-No puedo creer que tu ego sea tan grande, se que nunca olvidare tus besos y tus caricias pero no estés tan seguro que en otros brazos no pueda encontrar la felicidad; Patrick me ama, y puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos, junto a él el amor tiene otro matiz, el amor y el deseo van de la mano….. , tal vez antes creía que me era imposible, pero ya no, ahora encontré a alguien que daría cualquier cosa por estar a mi lado, alguien para quien si soy lo SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA, sus palabras salían sin cesar desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, recordándome uno a uno los argumentos que use para alejarme de su lado.**

…**.-TEODIO Edward Cullen, y no sabes como lamento haberme cruzado en tu camino……….En cierto**** modo, te he querido, por supuesto pero he permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho, no me convienes, Edward…no volverás a verme. No regresaré, podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada, y yo si cumpliré mi promesa…Al fin y al cabo esto ha sido solo para distraerme…… y gracias a tu ejemplo ya lo hago con facilidad…. Pero dime ¿que se siente amar con el corazón en la mano, darlo todo y esperar una vida junto a quien amas, entregar tu amor, tu cuerpo y tu alma y que sin más te den la espalda? …¿Qué se siente que una simple Humana rechace al maravilloso Edward Cullen¿Qué se siente Edward? dímelo…**

Sus palabras me atravesaron una a una dejándome totalmente paralizado la voz en el fondo de mi garganta luchaba por salir, pero no pudo………..

-¿¿**Sabes algo?? Tal vez debiste haber seguido a tus instintos y acabar conmigo en cuanto tuviste oportunidad, por que yo no tendré piedad en acabar con tu recuerdo……… adiós Edward Cullen y espero que esta vez sea para siempre...**

No quiso mirarme ni por un segundo, pero en su voz habia fuego, odio e ira … y sin decir mas salió corriendo de mi habitación ….. No pude creer lo que estaba pasando, como pude me senté sobre el sofá y mire hacia un punto inexistente en el bosque, sus palabras quedarían marcadas para siempre en mi corazón, el ocaso habia terminado y solo me rodeaba la oscuridad,…vivía de nuevo una noche sin estrellas…..todo a mi alrededor se derrumbo………. Y llore sin una sola lágrima……….

Entonces me di cuenta Bella ya no existía, y en su lugar se encontraba un alma fría y dura "Izzy" habia eclipsado por completo al dulce alma que yo amaba, por un segundo me sentí derrotado, pero no podía encerrarme en el dolor o la perdería, tenia que enfrentar mis errores y enmendarlos…

**-Edward ¿que sucedió?... **La voz preocupada de mi madre llego a mi, no supe distinguir si la escuche en mi mente o si realmente me había hablado. Tras ella mi pequeña hermana caminaba con tristeza en su rostro y la mirada baja,…Alice estaba abatida…..

**-Emmett y Rosalie acaban de llevarla a casa de Charlie¿Qué paso? Realmente iba furiosa…Edward Cullen te lo advertí, que si no hacías nada te asesinaría,…**el reproche en la voz de Alice me lastimo pues me di cuenta que había perdido a mi amor; en cuanto el pequeño duendecillo levanto su rostro y me vio su expresión cambio, me miro fijamente y se quedo paralizada..

**-Alice ¿estas bien¿Has visto algo?...**Esme se preocupo al ver el fino rostro de Alice aun mas desencajado por el dolor, si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho……

-**Ella ha tomado una decisión… se casa con Patrick…NO, No, No lo podemos permitir…**.sollozaba mi hermana mientras mi madre la abrazaba y ofrecía su mirada llena de apoyo y consuelo…..

…**¡Edward por favor has algo, dí algo¡por Dios contéstame, ella se casa con él pero no lo ama!, Esme dile, explícale a Edward que tiene que detenerla,…por favor ella nos abandonara… es mi hermana merece ser feliz, por favor… ¿que nadie lo entiende?**...Esme no hablaba solo la escuchaba mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella también sufría, sus hermosos ojos dorados que siempre permanecían llenos de calor, de amor y ternura, tintinaban en incertidumbre y dolor. El llanto de Alice incremento, rompió el abrazo e intento llegar hasta mi….

**-Edward por favor has algo no te quedes allí como si nada… ¡e…es…esto es tu culpa!**….soltó llena de enojo pero herida……. **¿No decías que la amabas¿la vas a dejar así como así¿dejaras que arruine su vida atándose a alguien que no ama¿Dejaras que se vaya sin siquiera luchar?...**y en un suspiro derrotado pregunto**…. ¿tan poco vale ella para ti acaso no la necesitas?... **Sentí una ola de tranquilidad golpearme, el silencio ya no dolía tanto…Jasper había entrado en la habitación e intentaba calmar a Alice, sin decir ni una sola palabra volví la

mirada de nuevo hacia el bosque. Pero algo me llamo mi atención; era la imagen que tanto deseaba vivir, que añoraba y necesitaba como nunca,…Jasper abrazaba a Alice para consolarla, mientras susurraba a su oído cuanto la amaba, prometía que la protegería y estaría con ella siempre y para siempre… aquel reflejo se transformo y en un segundo las siluetas de mis hermanos fueron reemplazadas por la de Bella y la mía….¿acaso no merecía también ser feliz¿tener al amor de mi vida como compañera para toda la eternidad?..¿No merecía recuperar a bella…**MI BELLA**?...Sin decir una sola palabra me levante, aspire su aroma en mi habitación, en mi ropa, en mi piel, los recuerdos de esta tarde me acompañaban y así emprendí mi camino…….

**Izzy **

Todos me miraron en cuanto baje sola a la estancia, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían apartado su mirada del televisor, en cuanto puse el ultimo pie al final de la escalera…buscaban nerviosamente a Edward junto a mi….

**-Hey! Izzy¿Dónde has dejado a Eddy¿Acaso lo has asesinado y su cuerpo yace sin vida en su habitación¿Ya se han arreglado por fin? ;¡eh! Mira que son un par de cabezas huecas, quererse tanto y no reconocerlo¡mira que buen par hacen!...**Emmett avanzo hacia mi con una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y los brazos abiertos y listos para envolverme, una vez entre sus brazos beso mi frente y comenzó a hablar…**.Ya hablando en serio, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Edward te ama y te necesitaba, todo este tiempo lejos de ti realmente lo ha pasado mal, él no es nada sin ti….**su voz se había apagado y hablaba como casi nunca le había visto, serio, triste, evocando el dolor de su hermano, su sufrimiento….

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero no se lo permití, apreté mi puño y con una expresión de enojo le corte….

**-Lamento decirte que aquí no hay nada que arreglar, Edward ha dejado de ser parte de mi vida desde que el así lo decidió; mi vida ahora gira en torno a alguien mas,… por favor no digas más**…. Mi voz se volvió entre cortada, llena de suplica, pero en un instante se volvió fría y arrogante…**les pido a todos ya no intervenir, los quiero y los necesito, para mi son mi familia, pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido a lo sucedido esta tarde me veré obligada a pedirles que no me busquen mas**… mis ojos viajaron hacia cada uno de los pálidos y perfectos rostros que se encontraban en esa habitación hasta encontrarse con los de la pequeña Alice quien me miraba con recelo y hasta cierto punto con suplica…….. **El tema de "Edward" ya esta terminado…Edward para mi ha muerto**… estoy segura que aquellas palabras les hirieron, pues en sus ojos una densa cortina de tristeza se hizo presente… y uno a uno los Cullen asintieron, con pena…….

**-¿Podría alguien llevarme a casa?, por favor…… **mi falsa mascara de frialdad me quemaba por dentro, no soportaría mas estar en esa casa sabiendo que el estaba allí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano……..

-**Izzy, nosotros te llevaremos**….Alice se acercaba a mi con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, para ofrecerme su abrazo… levante mi mano en señal de que parara…..

**-Alice se que tu planeaste todo esto, creo que por el momento no puedo estar contigo, me heriste y lo sabes¡déjame sola un poco por favor! Te lo pido, ahora es un muy mal momento, espero lo entiendas, se que lo haces por que me quieres pero te lo ruego no intervengas…no me hagas mas daño**…. La suplica de mi voz llego hasta mis ojos y ella asintió tristemente mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Jasper, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, sollozando en silencio…..

**-Perdónanos Bella no debimos, y no volverá a suceder te lo prometo, respetaremos tu decisión, no queremos perderte, te queremos… solo una cosa antes de terminar con esto Edward siempre ha deseado lo mejor para ti y eso lo ha llevado a cometer muchos errores, pero siempre ha sido por ti aunque eso signifique destruirse a sí mismo, se alejo para no herirte y jamás volver a ponerte en peligro …pero no lo juzgues tan duramente, el ha sufrido igual que tu y NO TE HA DEJADO SOLA JAMAS, tu eres su vida, aun que eso signifique vivir entre sombras**……Esme sollozaba mientras me besaba la frente y subía por la escalera lentamente hasta desaparecer…….

_**NO TE HA DEJADO SOLA JAMAS… aun que eso signifique vivir entre sombras**_**… **¿El había estado conmigo¿realmente me amaba?...los recuerdo me golpeaban tomándome desprevenida… cada noche después de su partida sentía su olor, su presencia, aquella llamada a Charlie el día en que intente quitarme la vida, la sensación de paz antes de conocer a Patrick, el sentir que alguien me seguía, que estaba a mi lado……Edward siempre fuiste tu…..No dije mas, seguí como si nada aunque por dentro mi corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos que jamás se volverían a unir mientras mi mundo se venia abajo….

**-¿Alguien me puede llevar?...**fue lo único que pude articular con una voz sin emoción, fría, vacía, mientras mi mirada se encontraba perdida…..

**-Nosotros te llevaremos**…Rosalie se acerco a Emmett quien aun seguía cerca de mi y solo asintió sin una sola palabra… y al comenzar nuestro camino sentí que todo a mi alrededor era dolor, que estaba diciéndole adiós a mi mas grande amor………..

**Edward **

Corrí por el bosque , con la soledad junto a mi y la luna como testigo del dolor que torturaba mi alma, un alma que había perdido no por haberme convertido en lo que soy, sino por que se la había entregado a ella desde el primer momento en que le ame, el viento frío golpeaba mi rostro mientras los recuerdo me envolvían, sin saber como llegue al instituto, me quede parado un rato en el estacionamiento recordando aquella vez en que el amor me hizo salvarla, cada emoción y minuto a su lado vinieron a mi, pude vernos riendo, abrazados, besándonos una y otra vez, corrí de nuevo tratando de dejar a tras los recuerdos del ayer decidiendo que habría un futuro , y camine hacia el…….

**Izzy**

Todo el camino el silencio consumió mi alma, ni Emmett, ni Rosalie ni yo fuimos capaces de hablar, el dolor nos lo impedía, en cuento llegamos a casa mis "hermanos" bajaron del auto y sin decir nada me abrazaron y sonrieron, su sonrisa estaba vacía y llena de dolor, pero aun así estaban conmigo…..

En cuanto entre por la puerta pude ver a mi padre viendo un partido en la televisión..

**-¿Como te ha ido hija¿lo pasaste bien?,…**preguntaba sin apartar la vista de la pantalla,…..**Ya se que Patrick no estuvo contigo y espero que el estúpido de Edward se haya comportado, si no yo mismo seria capaz de propinarle una golpiza como jamás la ha recibido…**… levantaba el puño como muestra de su coraje.

**-Papá creo que Edward no merece ese odio de nosotros, al contrario creo que deberíamos estarle agradecidos….**Le dije tristemente reconociendo el dolor de su lejanía……

**-Bueno tienes razón le agradezco que se haya esfumado de tu vida, y mira lo bien que me caía pero bueno Patrick es mucho mejor que él, pasa mas tiempo con nosotros, me acompaña a pescar y come tu comida sin temor a morir envenenado, Edward jamás lo intento siempre ponía mil excusas….hija si te hubieras casado con el hubiese muerto de hambre jajajajaja**…soltaba una risa estrepitosa que lleno la casa entera.

**-Papá a Edward le debemos mi vida, el fue quien te llamo aquella tarde. **Baje mi mirada y acaricie mis muñecas……

**-¿Como ha podido ser eso?,…** su asombro lo hizo apagar el televisor, yo estaba recargada sobre la pared luchando entre subir corriendo a mi habitación o contarle todo…….

**-Papá no quise decírtelo por que no quería tocar ese tema, pero esa tarde yo le llame y no dije nada solo colgué, el sintió peligro y decidió llamarte y hacerte venir**… si lo se, habia mentido pero en realidad las cosas casi fueron de ese modo, además no podía permitir que mi padre le siguiera odiando estando en deuda con él.. **Pero ya no quiero hablar de esto papá me duele demasiado , solo puedo decirte que Edward se fue de mi lado por que pensó que era lo mejor pero siempre estuvo pendiente de mi , y él… aun me ama…..**

Charlie se quedo reflexionando y no pregunto mas pero pude ver en su rostro que le estaba agradecido….. Estaba por subir a la escalera cuando me llamo……

**-Patrick te ha dejado un mensaje estará aquí en un momento, tal vez no tarde.**

**-Papá de verdad no quiero hablar de nada, necesito estar sola, si viene por favor dile que estoy dormida, que hablaremos mañana, te lo ruego no preguntes**……… unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación, Charlie asintió.

**-Hija sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti, siempre que me necesites aquí estaré, tomes la decisión que tomes, siempre y cuando sea por tu felicidad¿lo sabes verdad?**

**-Si, y te lo agradezco, gracias… te quiero**… una triste sonrisa termino nuestra platica mientras la tristeza hacia pesado mi cuerpo, traía sobre mis hombros una carga demasiado grande que pensé no podría llevar, mis sentimientos estaban inestables y la confusión reinaba en mi, tome ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, lo que deseaba era dormir……..

El agua comenzó a fluir sobre mi cuerpo, y quemaba, en cuanto tocaba mi piel recordé sus caricias, sus besos, no podía apartarlo de mi mente lo amaba y lo necesitaba y el jamás me habia dejado, pero no podía hacerle daño a Patrick, jamás me lo perdonaría, el me amaba y estuvo siempre a mi lado, además con lo ocurrido esta tarde el querría avanzar, se que lo deseaba siempre me había dicho que su destino era a mi lado y yo le había dado a entender esta tarde que deseaba lo mismo….. Poco a poco el dolor me poseyó y caí lentamente hasta quedar sentada, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y las lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro mientras se perdían en el agua caliente, Izzy había perdido… no sabia que hacer me sentía como un barco ante la tempestad, sin un rumbo a seguir, …….

Salí de la ducha, escurriendo aun me sentía frágil y desprotegida, mi piel ardía como si bajo ella corriera lava, me acerque a la ventana intentando sentir la frescura del viento, pude sentir como me golpeaba refrescando mi piel y llevándose con el las lagrimas que caían por mi barbilla. Camine hacia mi cama y dejándome caer en ella intente dormir……..

**Edward **

Llegue a casa de Charlie , me oculte con ayuda de la noche y dude en lo que haría, recordé el día del adiós como si apenas hubiese sucedido ayer y pude ver el cuerpo de Bella caer mientras yo me alejaba de su lado, era un infeliz que había lastimado a quien amaba y amaría por toda la eternidad, me reprochaba una y otra vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, tomando la poca voluntad que me quedaba camine hacia su ventana, pero una sombra estaba al pie de esta….

_**-Mi amor, no se que te ocurre¿Por qué no quisiste verme?, se que hoy estuviste junto a él y me mata la angustia de no saber que sucedió¿acaso te hizo daño?, o tal vez ¿se reconciliaron?, no, no lo creo, esperare hasta mañana para estar a tu lado y poder estar cerca de ti abrazarte, y consolarte, por que se que debes estar triste Edward Cullen es parte de tu pasado y se que lo amaste tal vez lo sigas amando, pero él te dejo, te abandono… aunque debo agradecerle eso, porque me dio la oportunidad de estar a tu lado mi dulce Izzy..¿Como era Bella?... no puedo concebir a alguien mas dulce que tu**_…….Sus pensamientos me golpearon mientras sus recuerdos corrían en su mente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras contemplaba con una mirada llena de amor la ventana de Bella……. La luz estaba apagada, pero su aroma llego hasta a mí…fresa…. Pude darme cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, eso significaba que ¿me permitía estar a su lado?, la felicidad se adueño de mi y embelesado por su recuerdo camine bajo su ventana……

**-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?...** Patrick me pregunto de golpe al verme salir de la oscuridad, estaba molesto, pero no le conteste...

_**-¿Que demonios piensa este tipo? que puede venir a molestar a Izzy así nada mas, que después de haberla abandonado puede regresar y ¿esperar que ella le reciba como si nada hubiese sucedido?, lo lamento Edward pero ella es mía ahora, tu la dejaste ala deriva y ahora mi lado esta feliz y pronto se casara conmigo**__……_Pensó mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos...

**-No he venido a discutir contigo, y no me interesa lo que pienses, amo a "Izzy" y hare todo por recuperarla, si la deje no fue por egoísmo aunque no tengo por que darte explicaciones, lo siento Patrick pero uno de los dos será el perdedor y no pienso ser yo…**

**-No puedo creer que seas tan sínico, yo estuve a su lado cuando mas lo necesito, cuando renació, ayude a sanar sus heridas, le enseñe a amar sin miedo y sin mentiras, y pronto será mi esposa……..**

**-¿Y tu que sabes de lo que yo siento? Yo le enseñe a amar, y nuestro amor ha estado destinado desde el principio y se que ella no me ha olvidado**... unos gruñidos nacían de mi pecho, apretando los puños apunto de golpearle, la frustración se adueñaba de mi….

**-Tal vez, pero ahora sus labios son míos por que en ellos encontraras parte de mi, en la cercanía ella tiembla ante mi roce, sus pensamientos son míos y he vivido junto a ella momentos que tu jamás le diste ni le darás, entre ella y yo no hay secretos y se todo lo que fuiste en su pasado, pero entre mis brazos ella esta segura y yo jamás la rechazaría por que la amo y la deseo como ella me desea a mi¿has visto el rubor de sus mejillas?, nunca las veras tan encendidas como cuando estamos solos, tu la rechazaste muchas veces volviéndola insegura yo en cambio la amo plenamente………** su voz estaba llena de convicción y miles de recuerdos se agruparon en su cabeza, no podía seguir viendo a Bella temblar entre sus brazos, tierna, inocente, jamás se lo había permitido a mi lado……pero las imágenes y sensaciones de esta tarde llegaron en mi ayuda y los besos que compartió con él sucumbieron ante las apasionadas muestras de amor que compartimos……

**-Creo que eso no lo decidiremos nosotros**… una sonrisa torcida se finco en mis labios…. **Haré lo que sea necesario para regresar a su lado por que no puedo vivir sin ella, me aparte pensando que eso era lo mejor pero es ahora que me he dado cuenta que no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar nuestro amor,**… **lo siento Patrick pero solo ella puede elegir……la guerra esta declarada y espero que entiendas que no es nada personal………**

Le di la espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la penumbra de la noche y el se quedo allí bajo su ventana, yo me oculté….

_**-Mi amor no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe, te necesito como al aire para respirar, sin tu luz mi vida solo seria oscuridad y no estoy dispuesto a estar lejos de ti JAMÁS………. **_A pesar de todo reconozco que Patrick la ama y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, pero el destino nos había puesto como rivales y realmente era una pena….Camino hacia su auto , espero un rato dentro de el pero la luz de la habitación jamás se prendió….-_**hasta mañana mi dulce niña, descansa mi amor que la vida apenas empieza, mañana iré a New York por tu anillo de compromiso, pediré tu mano a Charlie y seremos felices, yo te are olvidar a Edward Cullen por que todo el **_

_**Amor que siento es solo gracias a ti y es tuyo para siempre……. **_Arrancó su auto y se fue pensando, mientras conducía, en su dulce Isabella…….

Mire hacia su ventana y en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto la amaba………

**Izzy**

Llore sin consuelo sobre mi cama, la suave brisa de la noche entraba por mi ventana mientras jugaba a su voluntad con la cortina que se mecía de un lado a otro, la penumbra me rodeaba y mi alma sufría.

**-Edward, otra vez cruzaste mi vida, justo cuando comenzaba de nuevo y por fin te estaba olvidando, tu mirada me hace despertar el deseo que pensé que dormía, no puedo verte por que siento que el amor que te tengo se escapa en cada mirada, no lo puedo negar mis labios desean volverte a sentir, como puedo hacer que mi vida no recurra al pasado, si ahora tengo a alguien mas a a mi lado, alguien que si sabe amarme, tu sabes que no estoy sola, otro amor fue llenando el vació, no quiero engañarlo contigo….no quiero herir a Patrick no lo merece …… las lagrimas corrían sin cesar y mi corazón abatido no podía seguir así…….**

Detrás de la cortina su silueta contrastaba a la luz de la luna, mi corazón tembló deseaba estar a su lado…..

**Edward**

_**(2)**_

_**Cómo expresar, con palabras mujer,**_

_**Todo este mundo que desatas en mi?**_

_**¿Cómo explicarte?**_

¿_**Cómo podré, al poeta robar,**_

_**Alguna frase para hablarte de amor?**_

_**Para decirte……**_

**-¿Bella?... **mi ángel se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el otro lado de su habitación todo permanecía igual, nada había cambiado desde que mi partida, pero ella si cambio……. **Te extraño, te necesito, por favor no me alejes de tu lado, fui un completo estúpido, dame una oportunidad; sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido solo soy un insignificante vampiro muerto en vida………**

_**Que te amo como nunca imaginé,**_

_**Que te quiero y eso es todo lo que sé,**_

_**Separarnos por tan poco fue un error,**_

_**El amor hoy me derrota, y aquí estoy.**_

Me acerque a ella, su dulce figura brillaba bajo la tenue luz de su alcoba, su sangre cantaba para mi una dulce melodía, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace en silencio, su semidesnuda piel me atraía, el pequeño camisón negro de seda caía sobre su cuerpo y lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que la amaba, mi corazón volvió a latir y me sentí vivo otra vez, no lo había entendido, Bella era mi alma…….. La llave para entrar al paraíso…….el abrazo se torno eterno y mis labios saborearon el sabor de su piel…….

_**Hoy quisiera volver, a temblar en tu piel,**_

_**Recorrerla tantas veces, hasta enloquecer,**_

_**Hacerte mía, otra vez**_

Toque su rostro con el temblor de mis manos, su respiración se volvió agitada y sus ojos brillaron……

**-Edward, TE AMO……… te necesito mi amor………**

Mi mundo cayó ante sus pies……. **Quiero borrar sus besos de tus labios, fundir los míos en ellos con toda la pasión que has hecho nacer en mi desde que te convertiste en la razón de mi existir….Te amo**…………….bese sus labios como si fuese la ultima vez………

_**Te amo tanto y tanto amor,**_

_**Es lo único que sé,**_

_**Separarnos por tan poco fié un error,**_

_**El amor hoy me derrota, y aquí estoy.**_

**-Edward te amo, te necesito**…… dijo casi en suspiro y se desmayo……… bajo mis frías manos ella ardía, como si tuviera fuego la piel……………..

* * *

**ooOOOoooolaaaaSSSssss!**

**He qui el quinto capitulo, espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado y que les haya agradado igual qu el capitulo anterior ha quedado un poquito mas largo , este es el cap que mas quiero por que para mi el tratar de transmitir los sentimientos de todos al maximo fue todo un reto me fascina jugar con los dialogos, se que es dramatico (de nuevo) pero tambien es muy romantico el capitulo 4 original incluia lo narrado en el cap 4 y 5 jejejejej , esperen sorpresas por que con Izzy Swan y Edward Cullen nunca se sabe ... el Marcador Izzy 2-Edward 4, Patrick -1 ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Bueno le dedico este capitulo a mis queridas vampiresas del grupo I love Edward Cullen , amis amigas Ruby (pkna Pcosa) gracias por tu ayuda me ayudaste mucho en momentos cruciales , Marvic amix el coto de hace rato me ayudo , lady Blacky espero que cat este bien y tener noticias pronto tuyas, Giselitaaki ta lo k sigue jejej y Cindy (Asuka Ishida).gracias por las porras y la ayuda ademas de tu punto de vista Beta...Un fuerte abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento por parte de Edward a quienes siguen nuestra historia y nos animan a seguir escribiendo un beso vampiresaco para Franshquiquis, Becki, Mary-Cullen, Clara,Namine1993, Lia Du Blackademas de agradecer a todos aquellos que leen el fic y se encuentran en el anonimato jejejeje ,espero subir el proximo Cap pronto... espero comentarios y jitomatazos jejeje mi direccion en hotmail yxhet rizy por si alguien desea agregarme a sus contactos y charlar un rato...**

**les recomiendo las canciones que me inspiraron para este capitulo, son dos canciones maravillosas la primera es de **

**Bryan Adams Everyting i do (doblado en español) ****Su link es:** http://mx. francisco Javier Aqui estoy (esta si me marco ) http://mx. ahora sip.Creatures of Darkness Forever!!!!!!!!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente 


	6. Plegaria

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**6. Cap. Plegaria…….**

**-Edward te amo,………….. **

No supe más de mi…. entre las sombras pude ver su rostro, sentí su gélido aliento golpeando mi piel mientras pronunciaba mi nombre en casi un suspiro algo que me hizo estremecer, desee perderme entre sus brazos y no pensar en el futuro, por fin el pasado se había ido y este momento me hacía sentir viva , entre recuerdos borrosos podía percibir la gloria de estar a su lado la cordura había escapado y solo me deje guiar presa de la locura, después de lo que había sucedido hoy mi cuerpo no lo resistió mas era como si la batalla que se libraba en mi interior hubiese ganado terreno, minuto a minuto me sentí aun mas perdida sin Edward y es que después de haber saboreado la felicidad en sus labios un destino sin él era mi perdición, aun no podía concebir lo que estaba sucediendo, el por qué él había regresado y porque me quería su lado , la lucha de la razón contra el corazón seguía sin tregua mientras yo me sentía atrapada y es que me costaba tanto el encontrar el motivo de su regreso estaba realmente confundida……

Las lagrimas caían furiosas, el frio golpeaba en mi cuerpo, la esperanza proclamaba la tregua mientras la oscuridad me cubría con su velo, todo parecía mágico e irreal por lo que tal vez mi mente me tendía una treta regalándole a mi razón lo que tanto añoraba…en tan solo un parpadeo pude ver a Edward ante mí… esto solo podría ser un sueño…….un sueño en el que deseaba perderme y no saber nada mas, necesitaba dejarme llevar sin ningún razonamiento … sin un cuando, sin un ahora, sin un porque, solo escuchando el deseo de mi corazón de ser feliz………todo lucia tan triste y sin vida, el vacio que provocaba su ausencia nunca había sido tan doloroso como lo era ahora que estaba cerca e irónicamente tan distante ya no podía sobrevivir lejos de él pues esta tarde había confirmado que el era mi dueño , pero el destino es cruel al haberme proporcionado el consuelo en brazos de alguien más, a Edward lo necesitaba, pero Patrick era mi prometido ahora, la guerra interminable entre Bella e Izzy me estaba superando destruyéndome poco a poco por dentro.

Mientras la noche reinaba pude sentirme libre, la penumbra gobernaba en mi alcoba junto con el silencio lo que me permitió ocultar el miedo y el dolor, estaba segura que el hecho de estar tan cerca de su esencia me hacía sentir protegida como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y el desamor jamás hubiese existido, por un momento no había preguntas ni reclamos solo el latir de mi corazón gracias a su presencia, después de eso no tengo ningún recuerdo, me sentía como si mi cuerpo cayera al vacio, mi sueño había terminado y comenzaba a convertirse en pesadilla….

**Edward**

Mientras sostenía el cuerpo febril de Bella entre mis brazos, pude sentir a la angustia adueñarse de mi, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no podía… entonces lo entendí Bella no abrió la ventana invitándome a regresar a su vida, lo que ella intentaba era sentir el frio para aliviar su dolor, de esta forma la noche me arrebataba a mi amor de las manos haciéndola caer ante su voluntad, no sabía qué hacer, era apremiante llevar a Bella al médico pues la fiebre subía implacable cada minuto, cada segundo, su vida se apagaba frente a mí, la escuche llamarme, llorar y pedirme que no la abandonara, implore a Dios me ayudara no podía robarme a la persona que más he amado y amare en la eternidad, no podía suceder así, no después de haber comprobado que era mía para siempre y que ni el dolor , el tiempo y la distancia habían podido acabar con nuestro amor; la abrace poniéndome de rodillas, los sollozos aparecieron junto con mi angustia y desesperación, mecía su cuerpo junto con el mío aprisionándola entre mis brazos tratando de resguardarla del viento pero sin saber qué hacer , en toda mi vida jamás me había sentido de tal forma…me sentía sin salida ,…

**-Bella, mi amor háblame, por favor dime algo, lo que sea….** La llame una y otra vez sin respuesta solo sollozos, palabras incoherentes y una mueca de dolor en su rostro …..

Me debatía en qué hacer para ponerla a salvo, miles de ideas surcaron mi mente, la coherencia y la razón me habían abandonado y la desesperación era mala consejera; entonces tome una decisión la acomode lentamente en el piso, de la forma más delicada que pudiese existir como si su cuerpo fuese de cristal, el cual temía romper…..

**- Mi vida no te preocupes pronto estarás mejor y estaremos juntos, ya lo veras... te amo**…besé su frente que ardía como fuego mas con el contacto de mis labios una mueca de alivio apareció en su rostro, entonces solo vislumbré una alternativa y dándole una última caricia salte por la ventana ,me apresure hacia la puerta tocando desenfrenadamente el timbre presa de los nervios y desesperación como jamás me había ocurrido en mi existencia; Charlie quien se encontraba en la planta baja observando la TV se acerco a la puerta visiblemente molesto, sus pensamientos me golpeaban con varias injurias hacia quien fuese que tocara de tal forma a esas horas, en cuanto la abrió pude leer en su rostro y en sus pensamientos el odio, la duda y por último la resignación al verme frente a él…….

**-¿Hombre Edward que te pasa muchacho? ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí?.. **_**Como si no lo supiera , o mi Dios que hacer a este chico aun le traigo rabia , pero por otro lado lo que me dijo Bells ¿en realidad él le salvó?, como odiar a quien le debo la vida de mi niña….. o ¿Dios que debo hacer?, ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?**_

La confusión de Charlie se acrecentaba por cada segundo que transcurría, pero no podía detenerme, no ahora que Bella yacía agonizante en su alcoba, sin pensarlo, solo mire a Charlie y podría apostar que sintió mi preocupación, pues sus facciones se suavizaron y un reflejo de gratitud surco el color chocolate de sus ojos…

**-Charlie disculpa pero tengo que hablar con Bella**,….mi voz se quebró y pude ver su rostro sorprendido, mientras me daba paso, a una velocidad humanamente rápida corrí hacia el interior de la casa y sin dudarlo me dirigí a las escaleras, subiendo desesperadamente por ellas ; Charlie avanzó hacia mi preguntándome que sucedía, pero yo solo lo escuchaba en la lejanía el corría tras de mí para intentando impedirme avanzar… pero nada en esta vida o en ninguna otra me hubiese detenido, los recuerdos de este momento jamás me abandonarían, aun que viviera milenios, viví la angustia más grande de mi existencia y por primera vez los segundo se me hicieron eternos, me sentí morir , todo a mi alrededor eran sombras borrosas y la voz de Charlie solo era un eco sin sentido , al estar frente a la puerta gire la perilla y entre… observe el cuerpo de mi amada justo como yo lo había dejado no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro yacía agonizante y sin sentido entonces me abalance sobre el cuerpo de Bella quien ardía en fiebre, estaba delirante, inerte, y algunas lagrimas escapaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, su padre que entro detrás de mi no podía concebir lo que sucedía , entro en un estado de shock, mientras yo la tomaba entre mis brazos él solo atino a abrirme la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí , baje lo más rápido posible las escaleras pues me desesperaba no poder usar mis dones vampíricos, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Charlie, el pequeño cuerpo de mi amada estaba entre mis brazos y lo único que deseaba era correr hasta el hospital , estaba seguro que el auto patrulla de Charlie seria más lento que yo, en el momento en que cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, las luces de mi volvo nos dieron en la cara por lo que no pude reconocer al conductor…

**-¿Edward por Dios que le sucede a Bella?...** Rosalie bajaba del auto abriendo la portezuela de atrás para que nosotros pudiéramos subir, Charlie no opuso objeción pues sabía que este auto nos permitiría llegar con mayor rapidez… en cuanto subimos no pude más que aferrarme a Bella no podía parar de besar su frente como temiendo que pudiese desaparecer y muy suavemente comencé a hablarle al oído, intentando traerla a la realidad…

-**Bella mi amor resiste lucha, no te des por vencida te amo, te necesito no puedes dejarme, no ahora mi amor, no puedo sobrevivir sin ti, tu eres mi sol, mi única razón de vivir, por favor no me abandones…**. Bella comenzó a moverse inquieta tratando de articular palabra, pero el dolor la vencía, mis sollozos se hacían más agudos y en medio de la penumbra del auto mi dolor comenzaba a superarme, sentí que mi mundo terminaba, todo cuanto me mantenía viviendo comenzaba a desmoronarse, desapareciendo como una ilusión ante mis ojos, jamás había sufrido de tal forma me sentía devastado y sin salida, recordé la tarde en que mi ángel había intentado quitarse la vida , reviví el dolor al encontrarla en aquella tina a punto morir, ese dolor fue inmenso pero el de este instante al sentir que su vida se iba entre mis manos lo superaba, la impotencia se burlaba de mi en mi cara, el miedo me inundo pues apenas escuchaba los latidos del corazón de mi amada……

_**-Dios por favor ayúdame, sé que no soy nadie para suplicarte que estoy condenado eternamente, soy un monstruo y yo menos que nadie merezco lo que tengo, pero por favor no me la quites, ella es mi todo, Señor por favor! Yo daría mi vida por ella tómame en su lugar no podría existir lejos de sus ojos, de su amor, de su calor**_, _**no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, sé que me has dado el mayor de los regalos al haberme permitido encontrarla, me enviaste a un ángel regalado el mayor de los milagros al haberme permitido estar a su lado, que me mostraste lo que significa vivir aun estando muerto, pero por favor señor no la apartes de mi lado ….**_ le rogaba a dios mediante una plegaria que había nacido desde el fondo de mi corazón, de mis sentimientos más profundos, había pasado demasiado tiempo para recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, sin saber como la desesperación se adueño de mi cuerpo mientras el dolor me poseyó por completo y entonces sucedió comencé a llorar…… confundido tuve la sensación de que algo rodo por mi mejilla, una pequeña gota que parecía de cristal corría por mi rostro, no sabía que sucedía, con mis dedos atrape a la pequeña viajera que había dejado un rastro húmedo en su andar, y al toque con la piel de mis dedos esta brilló reflejando una pequeña luz, que ilumino por un instante fugaz, el rostro de Bella, Dios me había escuchado y esta era una señal……. Entonces la mano de Charlie toco mi hombro trayéndome a la realidad, este asintió brindándome una mirada de apoyo, él también sufría y lo sabía, en aquel momento cualquier diferencia había terminado, el odio había desaparecido de ahora en adelante solo éramos dos corazones sufriendo por la vida que se estaba extinguiendo…..

-¿_**Edward qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Tranquilo Alice me dijo que viniera en tu auto y que te dijera que ella estaría bien solo necesitaba que actuáramos rápido es por eso que decidí venir yo , nuestra pequeña hermana estaba en shock así que Jasper la esta tranquilizando, Carlisle ya está en el hospital y ya ha preparado todo, por favor tranquilízate ahora Bella necesita que seas fuerte nosotros jamás permitiremos que nada le pase…**_ los pensamientos de Rosalie estaban llenos de fortaleza aunque podía notar que estaba trastornada por el dolor, a pesar de su postura fría y distante quería a Bella…..

-**Gracias….** Fue lo único que alcance a decir, pues no existían en el mundo palabras suficientes que describieran lo que mi familia me hacía sentir en estos momentos pues su apoyo me ayudo a sacar fuerza de la flaqueza y ánimos para no dejarme caer, todos ellos eran pilares en este momento de dolor, la esperanza apareció por primera vez en aquella noche,…

El viaje en el auto me parecía interminable, cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta del hospital, Emmett corrió al auto, abrió la portezuela y cargo a Bella hasta la entrada ya allí la subió a una camilla que la aguardaba…

**-Eddy no te preocupes hermano todo estará bien ya lo veras, Bella no puede dejarnos nunca nos haría daño ella sabe que debe ser fuerte por todos nosotros porque sin ella la familia no estaría completa, es una de nosotros así que no se dejara vencer se repondrá Carlisle ya la está esperando para actuar de inmediato… Charlie no se preocupe todo estará bien mi padre ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto, nuestra niña saldrá de esto lo importante es k han actuado a tiempo……** mi hermano nos transmitía su seguridad, en ocasiones me sorprendía los maravillosos sentimientos que poseía además de querer a Bella como si fuera su hermana también la protegía como tal. Emmett era un hombre muy noble y sus sentimientos bondadosos superaban su musculatura ahora entiendo porque Rosalie no puede vivir sin él no puede existir persona más fuerte y sensible como mi pequeño hermano….

Acompañe a los enfermeras que llevaban la camilla hasta la puerta de urgencias pero al llegar a este punto no me permitieron entrar, Carlisle llego hasta mi me observo por un momento y luego asintió….

**-Edward todo estará bien, tranquilo por favor ahora Charlie necesita que tu seas fuerte para que lo apoyes y ayudes, yo hare todo lo posible además tu hermana tiene buenas predicciones por favor hijo no te desesperes, ella estará bien, ahora lo que debo hacer es controlar su fiebre,…** y dándose la vuelta desapareció por el pasillo acompañando la camilla en la que iba mi dulce Bella……

Cuando volví a la sala de espera Charlie había desaparecido, Emmett y Rosalie estaban tomados de la mano con una mirada notable de preocupación, me acerque y pregunte por Charlie y ellos señalaron hacia la recepción, justo cuando iba a buscarlo él regresaba a su lugar…

**-¿Edward que ha sucedido que ha dicho tu padre?, estoy muy preocupado no se qué le pasa a mi Izzy…**

**-Charlie no se preocupe, mi padre ahora mismo la está atendiendo y dice que se pondrá bien, tranquilícese aquí estaré toda la noche por si se necesita algo, Bella es mi vida Charlie y jamás la dejare de nuevo, antes que otra cosa creo que le debo una explicación, haber dejado a Bella es el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida pero fue por…**

**-No te preocupes muchacho lo que has hecho esta noche me ha ayudado a ver lo que ella significa para ti, además debo darte las gracias tu llegaste a tiempo para encontrarla, no sé como haces para estar siempre en el lugar y la hora correcta… **se quedo pensando por un instante…** pero creo que no importa, el hecho es que la has ayudado y yo por eso Edward te debo la vida, así que tienes mi agradecimiento además déjame decirte que Izzy siempre te ha….**

**-Charlie por Dios dime ¿qué ha sucedido, donde está Izzy?, vine inmediatamente para acá apenas llamaste, iba camino a Nueva York pero me ha alarmado mucho tu mensaje…** Patrick entro a la sala de espera y pareció que en la desesperación no había notado mi presencia se dirigió a Charlie muy angustiado y con lagrimas en los ojos, realmente el amaba a Bella, en un pestañeo volteo y me vio parado junto él sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente y su irritación se hizo presente…

-**Se puede saber ¿qué demonios haces tu aquí?, el novio de Izzy soy yo, y soy el único que debe estar aquí, tú no tienes ningún derecho, recuerda que la abandonaste, sin importante sus sentimientos y con eso perdiste todo derecho de estar a su lado, te agradezco tu interés por su bienestar pero como su prometido me parece demasiado atrevimiento de tu parte el que siquiera pienses en estar aquí, así que por favor Cullen es mejor que te vayas………**

**-Creo Patrick que se te olvida donde estamos además Izzy está enferma y Edward fue quien me ayudo a traerla hasta aquí así que muchacho compórtate el también tiene derecho y eso ni tu ni yo podemos negarlo, esto es un asunto entre ustedes pero ahora no es momento de discutir…** Charlie había tomado por el brazo a Patrick y le hablaba con increíble tranquilidad realmente estimaba al novio de su hija y se lo había demostrado en cada palabra que había pronunciado pues lo veía como aun hijo algo que yo pude constatar en sus pensamientos, era increíble la maravillosa persona que era Patrick Stevenson querido por todos, él era e amigo, el compañero, el confidente, el apoyo era una verdadera lástima que el destinos nos hubiese convertido en rivales….

En un segundo el enorme cuerpo de Emmett estaba a mi lado y se interpuso entre Patrick y yo, la cara de mi hermano había cambiado y sus ojos se habían oscurecido…

**-Mira Patrick Bella está enferma y creo que lo importante ahora es pensar en ella, no hacer teatritos de quien tiene derecho y quien no de estar a su lado todos somos su familia y la amamos al igual que tu y también nos duele que ella este mal, así que permítenos continuar a su lado, no creo que a ella le agrade que te comportes como un mocoso inseguro, así que será mejor que te tranquilices…**

_**Pues no quiero terminar dándote una paliza para quitarte el berrinche; aun que es una buena idea te tengo mas mucho mejores…ah! Por cierto tu me la debes ; Edward recuerda que eres mi cómplice y me prometiste ayudar, mmm comenzare a idear una serie de juegos que te gustaran ya verás nos vamos a divertir solo espero que Carlisle no nos castigue demasiado…. **_los pensamientos asesinos de Emmett comenzaron a correr al igual que esta tarde mientras Patrick estaba en casa tuve que luchar para no reír por la cantidad de escenarios y formas para la muerte de Patrick que mi adorable hermano planeaba…y para mi sorpresa a diferencia de esta tarde Rosalie se unía al plan era asombroso lo que esa hermosa cabecita podía pensar , nota mental para mi "mejor ser amigo de Rosalie que su enemigo" quiero demasiado al volvo y a mi integridad como para arriesgarme…

_**-Edward no te preocupes que si este se pone pesado siempre se puede desaparecer del mapa, mira que no se qué es lo que le ha visto Bella, si tiene lindos ojos y buen cuerpo pero eso no le quita ser un apretado y la verdad no me simpatiza, me pregunto ¿cuánto quiere a ese mustang?...**_la sonrisa de Rosalie era malévola al grado de hacer que mi piel a pesar de su frialdad se pusiera de gallina si los autos tuvieran vida el mustang saldría corriendo y mi volvo se taparía los ojos ante la tortura de este , mi hermana sí que era maquiavélica en verdad le di gracias a Dios que Rose estuviera casi siempre en contra de las ideas de Emmett si no esos dos serian peor que todos los Vulturis juntos, sonreí horrorizado….

Patrick aun molesto se dio la vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra camino hacia la sala de urgencias, ¿Cómo era posible que a él si le permitieran la entrada? , deseaba correr y estar al lado de Bella cuanto antes y en ese preciso momento pude escucharlo…

**-Deseo informarles que a la señorita Isabella Swan se le asignara una habitación privada por lo que las visitas serán controladas a excepción de su padre, estará convaleciente así que lo mejor es dejarla descansar y estar tranquila el mayor tiempo posible**…Patrick les decía a las enfermeras deslumbrándolas con una sonrisa seductora mientras estas asentían ante su orden…. _**¿Qué piensas Cullen' ¿ qué ahora con una mano en la cintura puedes venir y quitarme a Izzy? Estas muy equivocado te lo dije yo luchare por ella y en ello no hay tregua, no me agrada ser así pero no puedo permitir que me quitas a la razón de mi existencia, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…**_sus pensamientos eran de angustia y descontrolados y se había vengado donde sabia me dolería mas, y no los culpo pero lo que él no sabía es que no era un adversario tan simple como los demás la misma idea de cenármelo apareció pero la sensación de asco me hizo aterrizar, ¿qué sabor tendría su sangre? ¿Al de una manzana?, ¿de pizza? ¿O al de un delicioso puñado de tierra?…..sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente para alejar esas ideas para estropearme el estomago y oprimí los dedos contra mi tabique nasal ese hombre podía llegar a ser insoportable ……

_**-Edward Bella está bien pero Charlie a solicitado que sea Patrick su médico lo peor ya ha pasado aunque aun sigue con mucha fiebre, por favor no ocasiones una guerra lo más prudente es dejar a Bella recuperarse**_….. Los pensamientos de mi padre llegaron a mi, y el tenia razón pero Patrick no me detendrá había jurado a Bella no dejarla jamás y no lo haría así que aun que tuviera que ocultarme entre las sombras, yo estaría allí a su lado….

Al llegar la mañana el sol comenzaba a asomar en Forks. Rosalie, Emmett y yo continuábamos en la sala de espera, Whitney pasó a un lado nuestro y con una sonrisa me llamo a acompañarla, Rosalie y Emmett me sonrieron dándome su consentimiento mientras se giraban al ver entrar por la puerta a Esme, Alice, y Jasper… sus pensamientos eran de alivio Alice había visto algo pero por alguna razón bloqueaba sus pensamientos, estaba contenta podía sentir las ondas de felicidad que Jasper despedía por todo el lugar influenciado por el estado de ánimo de mi hermana, camine hacia el pasillo, Whitney me esperaba allí…

**-Edward el doctor Stevenson acaba de irse a casa el Dr. Cullen le ha insistido que descanse le prometió que por el día de hoy él vigila el estado de Bella, ese chico lleva demasiado sin dormir, no se ha separado de Isabella en toda la noche pero aunque dio la orden de "no dejar pasar visitas" yo sé que la quieres y ella a ti, toda la noche ha estado delirante y tal vez siga así pero ella puede escucharte, yo se que ella se recuperara si logra oír tu voz, ¡anda muchacho no pierdas tiempo, los minutos cuentan! yo te avisare en cuanto llegue el Dr. Stevenson…**estaba a punto d abrir la boca para agradecerle, pero me interrumpió…** no digas nada soy lo suficientemente vieja para saber lo que sucede con solo verlo, esa niña es muy especial y merece ser feliz… anda ve está en la habitación 223, su padre está de acuerdo que tu estés hoy con ella es bastante fácil hacer entrar en razón al jefe Swan ha dado su permiso así que estarán solos, aprovecha**…

Bese la cabeza cana de Whitney le estaba eternamente agradecido, ella y Charlie me habían ayudado a estar al lado de mi amada Bella y eso jamás podría recompensárselos, con una sonrisa en los labios y la ilusión invadiendo mi cuerpo partí hacia la habitación donde me aguardaba mi ángel…

Respire profundo infundiéndome valor al estar frente a la puerta los nervios conjugados con la emoción me hacían recordar la primera vez que estuve junto a Bella. Al entrar pude ver las cortinas blancas que reflejaban uno que otro rayo de sol que escapaba entre las nubes grises del cielo, la habitación olía a Bella su esencia invadía todo a su alrededor, pude verla sobre la cama su piel estaba en extremo pálida, unas pequeñas ojeras comenzaban a enmarcar su rostro y aun con fiebre pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente mientras que la mueca de dolor no desaparecía, yacía allí acostada aun inconsciente… me acerque lentamente y tome su mano , comencé a acariciarla dando pequeños círculos con mi pulgar, su piel estaba extremadamente caliente aun haciendo que el contacto con mi mano aliviara un poco su dolor…

**-Mi amor vaya susto que me has dado, mi Bella, mi imán para los peligros, realmente eres mi perdición, no sabes la falta que me haces quisiera verte sonreír y perderme en tus preciosos ojos, sentir de nuevo el calor de tu piel en cada abrazo, embriagarme con el sabor de tus labios. ¿Sabes? desde aquel día en que decidí alejarme de ti no he vivido ni un solo minuto, en realidad estaba vacío, el dolor me había destruido y quemaba por dentro viví en el infierno, tu eres lo más valioso en mi vida, fui un estúpido por haberte alejado de mi lado, pero lo hice porque pensé que era por tu bien, aquel día en tu cumpleaños me sentí inmensamente culpable por ponerte en peligro, yo te lleve directo a un trágico destino,…**hice una pausa pues el dolor no me permitía seguir el recordar me hería demasiado todas las imágenes y sentimientos de ese fatídico día regresaban a mi** ….Bella no sé cómo pudiste creer mis palabras mi amor, cada una me hirió tanto o más que a ti, pero pensé que era lo mejor y que no podía dar marcha atrás, por un segundo estuve tentado a volver y decirte que todo era una mentira y que jamás en la vida nos separaríamos nuca sucedería de nuevo, pero no podía privarte de vivir… y aun así no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme, estuve a tu lado cada día, cada noche desde las sombras vigilaba tus sueños y me conformaba con estar a tu lado aunque tu no lo supieras, y el día que por fin decidí partir , el día que pensé comenzabas a reponerte del dolor y la pena, pude escucharte llamarme aunque yo estaba lejos, fue la sensación mas difícil que he pasado en todo este tiempo, cuántas veces desee escuchar tus pensamientos y solo sucedió cuando estabas a punto de….**mi voz se quebró dando paso a los sollozos no podía concebir una vida sin ella el solo pensar en su "muerte" me hacía perderme en el dolor**.. Mi amor doy gracias a Dios por haber llegado a tiempo, por haberme permitido saber que te encontrabas en peligro, realmente jamás me hubiese perdonado de haberte sucedido algo, Bella, mi dulce Bella, mi amor, perdóname; se que tal vez en este momento no me puedes escuchar pero no deseo vivir sin ti …no puedo, te amo, te necesito, sin ti no soy nada más que un pobre inmortal que vive una vida vacía y sin sentido una noche perpetua sin la luz de tu alegría, quisiera explicarte todo lo que significas para mí lo mucho que te quiero, que te extraño pero no existen palabras para describirlo, eres mi alegría, mi sol, mi deseos de seguir viviendo, eres la razón de mi todo, mi único y verdadero amor,** … los sollozos comenzaron a intensificarse, mientras recargaba mi frente sobre su mano una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla …. Acerque mi frente a la de ella y con un besos seque el pequeño camino salado que la lagrima había dejado en su recorrido, ella comenzó a moverse y a tratar de hablar pero el dolor de nuevo gano, me senté a su lado y deje el tiempo pasar , no supe cuanto estuve velando su sueño mientras le cantaba su nana al oído, acariciando su rostro llenándola de besos tímidos y acompasados, mi padre ocasionalmente iba a checar que ella estuviera bien mientras Whitney me regalaba una sonrisa y palmeaba mi mano en señal de apoyo, la tarde cayo y los últimos rayos de sol acompañaban al viento, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de penumbra y recibí el atardecer con Bella entre mis brazos, mis hermanos aparecieron en la habitación , estaba seguro que habían entrado a hurtadillas usando su velocidad vampírica, mientras la noche ya había caído…

**-¿Edward como esta ella?...**Rosalie preguntaba preocupada e interesada en su salud, mientras acariciaba su rostro mirándola con la ternura de una hermana, era extraño observar aquella escena, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendente pues poseía en realidad sentimientos muy nobles… Emmett abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura al mismo tiempo que besaba su cabeza, era enorme el amor que se profesaban…

**-Ella está bien aunque aun no despierta y la fiebre persiste, eso me preocupa… dije con la **voz llena de tristeza al observar el bello rostro de Bella apesumbrado por el dolor.

**-No deberías de preocuparte querido, TODO ESTARA BIEN….** Alice me había contestado con una gran sonrisa que surcaba su rostro de oreja a oreja y brincoteaba como un duendecillo…. **Sé que Bella se repondrá y veras todo volverá su cauce, a menos claro que otra cosa suceda…** se puso seria de golpe y desistió de brincotear por la habitación… **alguien viene**... Dijo molesta mientras un gruñido salía de su pecho….

**--Es Patrick………** Dijo Emmett y antes de darme cuenta todos desaparecieron…….

Me oculte en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras la perilla de la puerta se abría, Patrick llegaba al lado de Bella , agradecí a Dios el hecho de no necesitar dormir ni comer, pues eso me permitió estar todo el tiempo junto a mi amada sin desaprovechar ni solo un segundo…

**-Mi amor ¿como estas?, toda la tarde he pensado en ti…** se acerco a Bella y la beso en los labios, el monstruo en mi emergió pero luche por contenerlo, pude sentir la furia recorrerme y mientras apretaba los puños comencé a recordar los momentos en mi habitación junto a Bella, eso me ayudo a contener mi furia y a evitar que los gruñidos que comenzaban a nacer de mi pecho se acrecentaran sentí sus besos, sus caricias, escuche de nuevo su voz llamándome y entregándose a lo que su corazón le dictaba recordé que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia ella era mía como yo lo era de ella, que jamás en la eternidad existirá nadie más en su corazón pues había confirmado con Bella me amaba ….

**-¿Sabes mi amor? En cuanto te recuperes realizare mi viaje a Nueva York para ir por tu anillo de compromiso, pediré tu mano a Charlie y nos casaremos… dejare que organices la boda como tú quieras y que elijas donde deseas pasar nuestra la luna de miel , ya he solicitado mi cambio a otro hospital así que nos iremos de aquí no dejare que el recuerdo de Edward sigan atormentándote, no permitiré que nada nos separe jamás, te necesito demasiado eres mi razón de existir y mi vida no tendría sentido si tú no estás en ella……**se quedo a su lado observándola fijamente y pude escuchar desde las sombras, pequeñas gotas chocando contra su mano, una tras otra caían incesantemente**….¡Te amo!...** le susurro al oído mientras besaba su frente…

**-_Mi vida sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero no puedo permitir que Edward te arranque de mi lado ya he dispuesto todo para llevarte lejos, jamás volverás a saber de los Cullen perdóname si soy egoísta pero solo tú fuiste capas de enseñarme lo que es el amor, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado sentirte mía en cuerpo y alma , cada día que he vivido a tu lado ha sido el más maravilloso de mi existencia, eres la mujer más especial que existe y existirá, por favor nunca me abandones, no me apartes de tu lado, Edward jamás debió haber regresado todo estaba tan bien, y ahora tu sufres yo agonizo esperando el final, ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar Edward Cullen llevándote contigo mi felicidad?……….._**

Bella comenzó a moverse inquietamente, lo que hizo regresar a Patrick a la realidad y con una enorme sonrisa tomo su mano, comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien; la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento corría briosa por sus pensamientos mientras mi dolor por no estar al lado de Bella se iba intensificando, el monstruo en mi se regocijaba mientras el sufrimiento comenzaba a llegar a mis ojos hasta que, como un murmullo en el viento pude escuchar de salir de sus labios….

**-Te quiero….** La voz de Bella había llegado a mis oídos débil, frágil, casi perceptible hablaba mientras el dolor la hacía presa de él, con dificultad sujeto a Patrick de la mano, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, incontenibles y furiosas …..

**-Gracias por estar a aquí…… por favor no me dejes…. Eres lo más importante para mí…. No puedo vivir sin ti…. Te necesito jamás te vayas de mi lado!...**

Pude sentir el dolor correr por mi cuerpo no podía soportar oír a Bella decirle a Patrick que lo amaba la ilusión de aquella tarde entre mis brazos caía destruyendo toda la ilusión de un futuro con ella en el, me derrumbe por dentro mientras mi mundo se eclipsaba, caí sobre mis rodillas sintiéndome derrotado y vacio jamás tendría a Bella de nuevo a mi lado, mi vida había llegado a su fin……

Patrick observaba con alegría el rostro de Bella, mientras respondía a sus palabras de amor, no cabía de felicidad, su rostro reflejaba su victoria… lagrimas de felicidad habitaron sus ojos, por fin su agonía había llegado a su final todos sus miedos desaparecieron el amor de su vida pronto estaría en sus brazos para siempre sin ningún recuerdo que pudiera evitarlo…….. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos sin comprender que es lo que había escuchado muriendo lentamente……..

**- No me alejes de tu lado……… Edward te amo, ……….. **

En su delirio el amor de mi vida me había llamado……………

* * *

**ooOOOoooolaaaaSSSssss! **

**He qui el ****sexto capítulo, se que no tengo perdón por haberla hecho esperar demasiado pero por cosas del trabajo me había sido imposible actualizar el estrés termino por vencer a la musa y apenas hoy a regresado me debatí en borrar todo el capitulo pero unas vampiresas me dijeron q no así que espero que les haya agradado igual que el capitulo anterior ha quedado un poquito más largo , este capítulo es el antepenúltimo así q solo nos quedan dos trate de transmitirles los sentimientos de Edward y claro también de Patrick fue todo un reto, se que es dramático (de nuevo) pero también es muy romántico el capitulo el Marcador Izzy 2-Edward 6, Patrick -1, Bella 3 ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Bueno le dedico este capítulo a mis queridas vampiresas del grupo I love Edward Cullen , a mis amigas Ruby (pkna Pcosa) gracias por tu ayuda me ayudaste mucho en momentos cruciales y por no permitirme borrar el cap , Marvic amix TQM 1000000000 gracias por las porras jajaja y por leerme ,a mi amix y fuente de inspiracion Leia Fenix muchisimas gracias por tu amistad amix el ultimo capituñlo es tu regalo de cumpleañois TQM 1000000000000 gracias por ayudar a la inspiracion con ytu maravilloso fic eres todo un amor y felicidades por ser vampiresa en el grupo me encanta tenerte como hermana vampiresa; lady Blacky a pesar de k andabas perdida dejame decirte que te extrañaba me encantan tus ocurrencias , Giselita amix adoro tu amistad gracias por brindarme apoyo en momentos difíciles y ayudarme a salir de la depre ejem…; ) TQM 1000000000y Cindy (Asuka Ishida) gracias por las porras y la ayuda ademas de tu punto de vista me has ayudado muchisimo y gracias por tus palabras tqM 1000000000... dedicado también para mi comagre Kara ya te extraño comagre de verdad espero tu trabajo te de un suspiro pronto Un fuerte abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento por parte de Edward a quienes siguen nuestra historia y nos animan a seguir escribiendo un beso vampiresco para Mari-Cullen, Ang3l4Kullen, andeli Malfoy Cullen, sweeney, Reyna, PiRRa, Angela, Franshquiquis ,Clara, nonblondes, RocioSP, Rochicullen, Namine1993, muchas gracias sus rr me han aytudado a continuar con cariño dedicado para ustedes….de agradezco a todos aquellos que leen el fic y se encuentran en el anonimato jejejeje ,espero subir el proximo Cap pronto... comentarios y jitomatazos jejeje mi direccion en hotmail y x h e t r i z y h o t m a i l . c o m (sin espacios) por si alguien desea agregarme a sus contactos y charlar un rato...**

**Especialmente dedico este capítulo al amor de mi vida (espero Edward no se ponga Celoso) para mi muzo inspirador Einar quien me apoya en todas mis locuras y aventuras gracias a él este capítulo nació, gracias enano por estar a mi lado y aguantarme TAM…………..**


	7. Confusion

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos mi amado Patrick (que este es resultado de mi amor por Albert Andley xD)**

**Advertencia escenas un poco subiditas de tono ...**

**7. Cap. Confusión**

**- No me alejes de tu lado……… Edward te amo,……….. **

Aquellas palabras habían hecho que mi muerto corazón latiera de nuevo, eufórico llenaba mi interior de felicidad, no podía creer el vuelco de aquel suceso; segundos antes yacía entre las sombras casi sin vida viendo mi mundo derrumbarse ante mis pies al pensar que mi ángel no me amaba, al escuchar cada palabra que había salido de sus hermosos labios llamándole a él… los pensamientos de confusión y tristeza de Patrick fueron silenciados por la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento jamás imagine ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra como lo era ahora, los sollozos de felicidad rodearon las sombras que me protegían y cada segundo que pasaba me hacía sentir más fuerte, Bella era mi alma gemela y eso ya estaba escrito en nuestro destino por más que nos separáramos estábamos destinados para estar juntos…

Por fin la luz iluminaba mi vida con plenitud como desde el primer momento en que ame a Bella, las sombras por fin habían sucumbido ante los destellos de felicidad y era el sentimiento más dulce y seductor que jamás había poseído, me inspiraba paz y seguridad, aquella que había perdido desde el instante en que mis mentiras cobraron vida en mis labios condenándome a una eternidad sin tranquilidad, estos meses lejos de mi amor me habían sumergido en la tristeza y el luto decoraba mi vida, pero entonces el amor me dio una esperanzas, aquellas caricias, los besos tatuados en mi marmolea piel y cada segundo que pase saciando mi necesidad de ella embriagado su dulce esencia me habían dado la oportunidad de resurgir como el ave fénix de las cenizas, la amaba y era inmensamente feliz, sabiendo que yo era el dueño de su corazón como ella lo era de mi alma, desee entonces salir de las sombras y abrazarla decirle que aquí estaba y que jamás en toda la eternidad me separaría de su lado que desde ahora y para siempre seriamos uno como lo eran nuestras almas…suspire y entre oscuridad la llame, su nombre jamás había sabido tan dulce en mis labios, la emoción era incontenible y solo una palabra llenaba mi mente…….aquellos minutos me parecían eternos lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado…

**-Bella……. mi ángel, te amo**…….., no pude mas y rompí en llanto, la felicidad venció mi fortaleza…

El sonido del golpe de una lagrima me hizo regresar a la realidad y recordar que Patrick también se encontraba en la habitación con el corazón destrozado, sus sueños e ilusiones se habían esfumado desapareciendo ante sus ojos, a pesar de que el destino nos convirtiera en rivales su pena me hacía sentir también devastado pues él había ayudado a Bella a salir adelante, se convirtió en su amigo, en su confidente, en su luz y en su fortaleza de no haber sido por el tal vez Bella no se hubiese convertido en lo que era hoy, toda un alma fuerte y valiente, el había llenado el vacio que yo deje, a pesar de todo se había construido un futuro al lado de su amada y yo lo había destruido…

**-Iz..Bella, mi amor aquí estoy mi vida, no temas no te dejare**… las lagrimas corrían sin tregua una a una las pequeñas gotas caían por su mejilla golpeando finalmente el dorso de su mano mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la mano de la de Bella, la mueca de tristeza había desfigurado su rostro y su voz cada vez se quebraba mas ante el dolor…. _**Nunca lo olvidaste, él ha estado en tu corazón todo este tiempo, quise engañarme y pensar que tal vez a mi lado le dirías adiós pero ahora tu inconsciente lo llama, es a él a quien quieres a tu lado, mi dulce Izzy, ¿por qué mi amor?... ¿por qué mi cariño no fue suficiente para que me amaras?...**_Patrick sufría en silencio y sus pensamientos me estaban trastornando, su dolor era inmenso y me hacían daño……..

-**Oh!, lo siento Dr. Stevenson no pensé que estuviera aquí, realmente lo lamento**!,….Whitney había entrado a la habitación para avisarme que Patrick ya había regresado…

**-No Whitney, no se preocupe, solo pase a ver a Izzy, mis demás pacientes me esperan, ¿podría informarle a Charlie que puede entrar para estar con ella por favor?…. **Limpio discretamente sus lagrimas mientras dando la espalda a Whitney salía de la habitación…….**Si Doctor yo se lo informare**…_**solo espero que no haya sorprendido a Edward aquí si no ¡Santa Madre de la Macarena sí que estoy en problemas!...**_ Whitney salió en busca de Charlie después de unos minutos no sin antes haber checado el estado de mi ángel quien comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, la fiebre por fin había cedido, en ese instante salí de las sombras para poder estar a su lado aunque fuese unos instantes era tan feliz que la emoción desbordaba por mis ojos, la belleza de Bella había vuelto y su rostro yacía en paz sereno y apacible, y coronando en él una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, un tenue sonido se convirtió en melodía ….**Edward!**... Mi nombre había escapado de sus labios como aquella noche en su habitación confirmando aquella invitación a estar en su vida, como era nuestro destino, pues yo ya le pertenecía., deposite entonces en sus labios un beso mientras mis fríos labios se derretían entre los suyos, el sonido de unos pasos desde el pasillo me hicieron ocultarme entre la sombra pero con el dulce recuerdo del sabor de sus besos acompañándome, y ya jamás me sentí solo…….Charlie giro la perilla, sus pasos venían acompañados por los de Whitney quien venía tras él, en cuanto vio Bella su rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa se adueño de sus labios, un brillo de alegría reflejaba su tranquilidad y el amor que le profesaba a su pequeña Bella, quien comenzaba a despertar de aquel sueño……..

**-¿Papá?, ¿Qué sucedió?, Dónde estoy?**,…. Su voz era débil y frágil apenas perceptible aun que para mí era como música, por fin había despertado haciéndome inmensamente feliz, los tenues rayos de luna que escurridizos escapaban por la ventana iluminaban su rostro, pude ver lo entonces su tez blanca y labios rosas, su cabello caía en cascada sobre la almohada enmarcando su belleza, era un ángel, era el ser que me había rescatado del infierno, regalándome el paraíso al estar a su lado al haber salvado mi alma de la oscuridad……

**-Mi Isabella, no sabes el susto que me has dado, de verdad hija que todo esto solo te puede pasar a ti**… las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro mientras forzaba a su voz a no quebrarse…**Mira que darte una ducha en agua hirviendo, y abrir la ventana para bajarte el calor, has pescado una pulmonía, ¡de verdad Bells que esto no le ocurre a cualquiera!.**.. soltó una estrepitosa carcajada tratando que esta cubriera sus sollozos…**Hija por Dios prométeme que te cuidaras mira que mas sustos como estos y podrías acabar con mi vida** …hizo una pequeña pausa al sentir que le faltaba la voz… **de no ser por Edward que llego a tiempo para encontrarte no se que hubiese pasado**... **y Rosalie por Dios mira que conduce como loca, si no hubiese sido por como estabas le hubiese detenido allí mismo, si sigue conduciendo así un día de estos ira a estamparse a algún lado! .**...trataba de fingir y ocultar su preocupación , mientras que yo luchaba por no reír ante los recuerdos ahora de miedo de Charlie al recordar la manera de conducir de mi hermana; tomo la débil mano de su hija besándola fervientemente y ocultando su rostro tras ella, las lagrimas no dejaban de estar presentes y sus pensamientos ahora tranquilos solo le profesaban amor a la dueña de aquellos ojos color chocolate , estaba feliz con la vida por no arrancarla de su lado, pero había otro pensamiento que hizo que me estremeciera, me tenia gratitud y podría decir que hasta cariño, por fin las diferencias del pasado se habían borrado, poco a poco todo volvía a su cauce por fin todo comenzaba a solucionarse, …. ¡Alice! esa pequeña tramposa tenía razón por eso estaba tan tranquila y contenta, había visto mi futuro al lado de Bella, aunque existía algo que no la dejaba totalmente tranquila….

**-¿Edward me encontró?, me siento tan confundida papá.**.. sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y pude percibir en su voz un tono de angustia….

**-Si, a decir verdad a veces no me explico cómo este chico esta en el lugar y la hora adecuada es como si tú y el estuvieran conectados…Izzy hija se que yo no soy nadie para intervenir, pero creo que debes decidir a quién quiere tu corazón; tanto Patrick como Edward son muy buenos muchachos**… una pausa se hizo presente en la habitación , Charlie había abandonado su lugar junto a Bella, caminando hacia la ventana y tomando de la noche el valor para decirle a su hija lo que pensaba, comenzó a hablar acercándose a ella….

**--Lo sé papá, pero el abandono de Edward aun duele, no puedo dejar de pensar que aunque él lo hizo por que pensó que era lo mejor para mi no le importo herirme, ¡si!, supuso que yo viviría una vida "normal", llena de vivencias y recuerdos si él no se encontraba a mi lado impidiéndolo, pero no pensó que con esto llenaría esa vida de recuerdos dolorosos que jamás me abandonaran…. **Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, mientras sus palabras se llenaban de rabia y de dolor, y es que tenía razón me fui de su lado pensando que eso le permitiría llevar una vida llena de experiencias humanas pero jamás imagine por lo que tendría que pasar para sobre ponerse a mi abandono**…-Me siento en un callejón sin salida papá, ¡no se qué hacer!... **el silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras Charlie recordaba aquella platica cuando llegamos al hospital, la cual había sido interrumpida inconvenientemente por Patrick, buscaba en los recuerdos de mis palabras la razón por la cual abandone a Bella entonces, lo comprendió…….

**-Tal vez al principio no comulgaba con tu relación con Edward, pero con lo que ha pasado y después de verlo sufrir por ti me di cuenta que te ama hija y eso borra muchos de sus errores, el haberse ido no fue la más brillante de sus ideas pero si lo hizo es porque realmente te ama demasiado; mira que dejar ir a la persona que más quiere en la vida porque él pensaba que era lo mejor, es la mayor prueba de su amor incondicional, no cualquiera actuaria así en su lugar;… a pesar del tiempo y la distancia tu sabes que yo aun quiero a tu madre, aunque no me guste hablar de ello es la verdad,… si la deje ir fue porque eso es lo que ella quería y aun que el alma se me fue con ello para mí era más importante su felicidad, es por eso que lo entiendo ….**su mirada permanecía fija en un punto inexistente, era la primera vez que Charlie ponía al descubierto sus sentimientos, me sentí alagado y feliz al saber que él me entendía, además de estar agradecido por haberme permitido estar al lado de Bella a pesar de todo lo sucedido….de nuevo una pausa reino en la habitación y los sollozos de mi ángel se escuchaban tenues entre el quejido del viento que corría implacable afuera, era una noche fría y triste, pues el sufrir de varios corazones estaba en juego…

**-Es que no se papá, aun me pregunto por qué Edward ha regresado, tengo miedo de que solo lo haya hecho por saciar su vanidad, porque él es el perfecto Edward Cullen y nadie podría despreciarle, no sé si lo hace porque quiere competir contra Patrick y demostrar que él es mejor,…. que un simple…… "medico" no es rival para él,… **Sé que Bella se refería a la humanidad de Patrick pues sabía que eso era algo que yo jamás podría poseer a demás de ser mi mayor miedo, que ella me dejara de amar por ello…** aun me duele su abandono y temo que lo vuelva a hacer si piensa que es lo mejor, no lo sé estoy tan confundida papá, de verdad lo amo, pero no sé si estoy dispuesta a sufrir otra vez…….**. el llanto de mi ángel entonces comenzó a ser furioso e incontenible, oprimía la manta con los puños cerrados mientras la frustración y el miedo inundaban su ser; tenía el deseo incontenible de ir a su lado, abrazarla y decirle que jamás me volvería a ir, que la amaba demasiado y este tiempo lejos de su calor , de su mirada, de su sonrisa, me había mostrado que la vida no vale la pena si mi destino no estaba junto a ella, que no me hacía falta la humanidad por que eso era ella para mi, mi alma, mi razón para existir…

**-Hija te entiendo de verdad, pero no es justo para Patrick ese muchacho te ama también y no es justo que le tomes como premio de consolación, debes pensar en su corazón, el no merece que la sombra de Edward opaque su relación, mucho menos que el miedo a intentar ser feliz al lado del amor de tu vida sea el único motivo para estar a su lado, no quiero que sufras , solo te quiero ver feliz, es lo que más deseo en la vida, debes tomar una decisión pero solo piensa algo …en el corazón no se manda y tampoco se puede imponer un amor…… piensa en lo mejor para los tres, ninguno merece ser engañado…**

**-Pero papá, no me parece bien lastimar a Patrick menos ahora que le di a entender que deseaba ser su prometida, no tengo el corazón para herirlo, él no se lo merece, ha sido tan bueno y siempre ha estado a mi lado incondicionalmente, sin ataduras, sin miedos… papá no se qué hacer me siento perdida, yo se que al lado de Edward siempre habrá miedos y limitaciones y tal vez nunca nuestra relación será libre, no lo sé, no sé qué hacer…………**

Bella estaba realmente confundida pero me amaba, no permitiría que mis miedos la alejaran nuevamente de mi lado, esta vez estaba dispuesto a entregarme a los sentimientos y a la dicha que significaba sus presencia en mi existiera, un juramento que me había hecho en el silencio…después de esa platica los minutos que precedieron fueron eternos; Charlie paso la noche al lado de Bella lo que me impidió estar ajunto a ella como yo lo hubiese deseado, entonces espere a que durmieran para salir de la habitación, a la llegada del amanecer una nueva vida comenzaría…

A la mañana siguiente Patrick dio de alta a Bella permitiéndole regresar a casa, el primer encuentro después de su agonía había sido muy diferente al que yo imaginaba, no le dijo nada de lo sucedido, actuó como siempre dulce, tierno y en extremo cariñoso, algo que me sacaba de mis casillas cada vez más, no pude leer sus pensamientos pues trataba de pensar en otras cosas, Bella estaba realmente confundida por lo que tampoco quiso hablar con él, tenía miedo de encarar la verdad, no tenia corazón para herirlo……

**-Hey Edward ¿qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?, aun el futuro no está escrito, aunque si debemos actuar, no podemos permitir que lo que he visto cambie, además tu eres un vampiro y el solo un humano, ocupas tus encantos nene, que no solo son para cazar… **Alice soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me palmeaba la espalda como signo de camaradería algo que a mí me pareció de mal gusto, no lo puedo negar no gozaba de un buen sentido del humor en ese instante, el solo mencionar a Patrick como un simple "humano" golpeaba en mi pensando en las palabras de Bella….

**-Alice por favor no estoy de humor para bromitas y preguntas necias, ahora no sé cómo actuar ese se presento ante ella como si nada, como si lo que escucho no hubiese sido si no solo una alucinación, ¿Qué pretende?**…. le decía mientras oprimía con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz, esta situación me exasperaba me encontraba en el pasillo del hospital pues la luz del día, Patrick e inclusive Charlie no me permitían estar junto a Bella… y deseaba intensamente hablar con ella, decirle que todo estaría bien y que había regresado por que la amaba y me hacía falta, que ella era la única razón por la que había regresado…..

**-¡Hey hermanito! Tranquilo de verdad que todo saldrá bien, yo jamás apostaría contra Alice ya me ha ganado suficiente como para volver a caer…**

-**Hablando de apuestas…… Emmett creo que aun me debes algunos dólares por la ultima**…dijo la pequeña revoltosa sobándose las manos y pensando en el conjunto Prada que había visto en el centro comercial...

**-¡Oh cielos! no me digas que has ganado… no puede ser, si sigo así Rosalie me matara, esas apuestas no me dejaran nada bueno… pero Edward dime por favor que no fuiste tan tonto como para pensar que Bella llamo a Patrick en su agonía ¿verdad? …..**

Mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, no podía creer que mis hermanos apostaran a costillas de mis sentimientos, ahora comprendía porque Alice estaba tan feliz aquella tarde, claro! Lo había visto todo…

**-Vamos Edward tranquilízate eres un manojo de emociones y me estas poniendo nervioso, nadie tiene la culpa más que tu por no creer en las predicciones de mi amada esposa** … me respondió Jasper quien llegaba con Carlisle , Esme y Rosalie por lo que no pude alegar mas… mis padres caminaban de la mano por el pasillo pero lo que me llamo la atención es que por un instante pude ver una mancha de grasa en las manos de mi perfecta hermana, pero cuando volví a observarla esta ya había desaparecido…

**-Bueno familia creo que su hermano debe estar por irse a casa de Charlie a ver a Bella, Edward por cierto hoy Patrick no saldrá del hospital le toca guardia así que por favor se prudente y trae de nuevo a nuestra preciosa Bella a la familia ¿quieres?...** Carlisle era el mejor padre que pudiese existir, tenia de hecho la mejor familia del mundo no lo podía negar…Esme se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me abrazaba para infundirme valor, estaba nervioso y realmente sentía como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago, volvería a ver a mi ángel y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz, pero los obstáculos aun no habían desaparecido………

**-¡Hey hermanito!, ¡Suerte!…** Emmett se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que sentí como mis huesos tronaban, era normal tanta efusividad en él, lo que me sorprendió es que en el abrazo me paso una pequeña hoja de papel, podría jurar que lo había hecho para que nadie se diera cuenta…. **no te presentes ante mi hermanita con las manos vacías ¿quieres?**,…. _**Por favor en cuanto llegues a tu auto lee mi nota y elige la mejor opción yo ya estoy marcando mis favoritas**_……. No pude ver a qué se refería pues aun las miradas de mi familia seguían sobre mí, pero la curiosidad de que es lo que contenía su nota me mataba, además estaba el hecho de que me dijera en sus pensamientos que erigiría la que más me gustara, si se refería a algún regalo para Bella bien me lo hubiese podido decir frente a todos, el pareció leer en mi cara la duda y solo asintió soltando una carcajada que fue silenciada por Carlisle…

**-Emmett hijo, estamos en un hospital por favor compórtate...**

**-Mmm, hospital eso me recuerda………. Rose que esta noche quiero ver a mi linda enfermera en su precioso y sexy mini traje blanco…….** La imágenes de los planes que tenia para su encuentro amoroso comenzaron a correr sin medida provocándome dolor de cabeza pues trataba desesperadamente por bloquearlos, eran exagerados y algunas me provocaban nauseas, pude ver a Jasper apretar la quijada y los puños tratando de contener la lujuria,…

Entonces comencé a caminar hacia la salida mientras dejaba tras de mí el cuadro familiar que tanto me hacía sentir bien, Carlisle le llamaba la atención a Emmett mientras Esme le jalaba una oreja , Alice observaba divertida besaba a Jasper para consolarlo mientras Rosalie ponía los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios eran fenomenales y los quería a todos, al alejarme de ellos de nuevo la incertidumbre me atrapo, solo podía pensar en lo que le diría a Bella y en como saciar mis ansias por tenerla entre mis brazos, justo cuando gire por el pasillo Patrick se acercaba a la recepción, por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, un tenue rayo de tristeza surco sus ojos azules, mas en un instante se dirigió a mi….

**-Creo Edward que esta de mas que te lo diga, Izzy está mucho mejor y ya va camino a casa, pero quisiera pedirte que no te atrevas a cruzar su puerta para verla, soy su prometido y en verdad tus visitas no son necesarias ni bienvenidas, ella no desea verte solo me necesita a mí a su lado, así que por favor evítame la pena de volver a decírtelo….** **Ah y por cierto muchas gracias por haberla traído aunque Charlie lo hubiese podido hacer solo…**

No conteste nada, el tiempo era oro y no lo desperdiciaría con una discusión vana, aunque Patrick trataba de hacerme ver que Bella no me quería yo sabía que no era cierto, además no podía ni deseaba restregárselo en la cara; comencé a caminar hacia la puerta sin siquiera haber abierto la boca algo que lo irrito mas pero no me importo; al salir del hospital una brisa fría toco mi cara lo que me ayudo a contener mi enojo, al llegar a mi auto pude observar a mis hermanas, Rosalie y Alice se encontraban esperándome algo que me sorprendió……

**-Edward, Patrick ha decidido permanecer a su lado, hará como si no la hubiese escuchado, debemos hacer algo…**. La mirada de Alice era de decisión, sabia que mi hermana no permitiría que su visión de Bella en la familia cambiara por nada**….¿Sabes?, he convencido ya a Jasper a que me ayude a que tenga un desliz con ¡Whitney!, ¡que comience la guerra!**

**-Por lo pronto su auto no funcionara, no lo deje como hubiese deseado pero bueno, mínimo ¡necesitara un muy buen mecánico!….** Rosalie estiro las manos mostrándome algunas piezas que le había retirado al pobre mustang, su sonrisa era malévola, por lo cual me estremecí mientras acariciaba a mi volvo tratando de tranquilizarlo…….entonces recordé la pequeña hoja que Emmett me había dado y con sumo cuidado comencé a desdoblarla pude ver al principio un gran título en tinta roja encabezando una lista….

**10 FORMAS LENTAS Y DOLOROSAS PARA MATAR A PATRICK STEVENSON….**

Tras analizar las propuestas de mi hermano una por una, y debatirlas entre los tres, subimos en mi auto camino a casa de Bella, nuestra estrategia seria planeada…por fin Patrick había firmado su sentencia de muerte……

Alice y Rosalie me dejarían frente a la casa de Bella después de que los planes se hubiesen hecho para pronto ejecutarse, ellas estaban felices, pero en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a vibrar…. El número del móvil de Carlisle apareció en la pantalla entonces, nos había enviado un mensaje en cuyo contenido decía…

-**Edward sea lo que sea que están planeando, ya no será necesario, así que diles a tus hermanas que las espero en casa… en cuanto tú puedas también serás informado, ¡Suerte!... **no sabía que pensar sobre aquel mensaje, pero era claro que algo había sucedido, en cuanto Alice y Rosalie estuvieron enteradas partieron rumbo a casa. Me apresure entonces hacia la ventana, el auto patrulla de Charlie no se encontraba estacionado así que estaba seguro que había ido a trabajar, la esencia de Bella me golpeo dándome el valor necesario para llegar a su lado……..pronto estaríamos juntos y esta vez seria para siempre…

**Izzy POV**

El sueño permanecía en mi mente, podía recordar con claridad la noche, su esencia, su cuerpo brillando con la luz de la luna, su roce contra mi piel, y sus palabras llenas de amor pero lo que jamás olvidaría era el ángel en el que se había convertido para salvarme de la soledad… no quería abandonar mi sueño y despertar… podría haber seguido así por mucho tiempo, para mí su recuerdo era una razón para seguir viviendo, luche por seguir gozando de mi sueño pero mi cuerpo me vencía y poco a poco fui recuperando conciencia hasta encontrarme en la realidad…..

Algo frío tocó mi frente con el más suave de los roces…. ¡por Dios! La pulmonía había dejado secuelas pero esta vez habían sido devastadoras, algunas neuronas se habían muerto en mi cerebro eso era seguro, porque no podía ser que sintiera tan real aquel sueño…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza; era seguro que aun seguía soñando, en solo un segundo estaría despierta y mi ilusión habría terminado, extendí mis brazos dispuesta a acurrucarme entre las frazadas, para no abandonar a Morfeo, pero al estirarme toque algo frio lo cual me hizo estremecer al instante, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi sueño parecía volverse real, los imaginarios brazos pétreos que me envolvían resultaban demasiado consistentes, su olor era exquisito y su voz aterciopelada más dulce que nunca. Me iba a arrepentir luego si dejaba que esto llegara aún más lejos, no lo podía negar. Suspiré resignada y abrí los párpados bruscamente para disipar la ilusión.

— **¡Oh! —**jadeé y me froté los ojos con las manos.

Bien, sin duda había ido demasiado lejos; había sido un error permitir que mi imaginación se me fuera tanto de las manos. Seguro, quizá «permitir» no era la palabra correcta. En realidad, era yo quien la había forzado demasiado, con tanto ir en pos de mí sueño y ahora, en consecuencia, mi mente se había colapsado.

Me llevó menos de un segundo caer en la cuenta de que ya que ahora estaba loca de forma irremediable, al menos, podía aprovechar y disfrutar de las falsas ilusiones mientras éstas fueran agradables.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y Edward aún estaba allí, con su rostro perfecto a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del mío.

— **¿Te he asustado? —**preguntó con ansiedad en voz baja.

El hermoso producto de mi imaginación observaba mis cambiantes expresiones con alarma, mientras yo gozaba de su rostro, su olor y perfecta voz aterciopelada. Sus pupilas eran negras como el carbón y debajo tenía profundas sombras púrpuras. Esto me sorprendió, recordé aquellos ojos oscuros de la clase de biología, esos que me intimidaron hasta pensar que me odiaba, si este Edward era producto de mi imaginación no lo habría imaginado tan desmejorado... oh, oh… esto no podía ser………..

Parpadeé dos veces mientras hacía memoria con desesperación, para determinar qué era lo último que podía recordar de cuya realidad estuviera segura... Luego, caí en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en su habitación...

— **¡Oh, demonios!!** —gruñí a la vez que mis mejillas se teñían violentamente, esta nueva faceta, de Izzy-Bella en ocasiones me traía problemas como la vez en que Alice me había vestido para matar…

—**¿Qué pasa, Bella?..**.. su voz se escuchaba aterciopelada pero confundida…

Le fruncí el ceño, con vergüenza. Su rostro mostraba todavía más ansiedad que antes. Trate impulsivamente de cubrir mi cuerpo ya que me encontraba semidesnuda, ¡claro! Solo a mí se me ocurría seguir utilizando ropa sexy para dormir sabiendo que Edward había regresado, tenía ganas de meter la cabeza por un agujero tal cual lo hiciera una avestruz, pero aun haciéndolo al agacharla cabezota se hubiese subido aun más la pijama que traía mostrando la ropa interior de encaje que Reneé me había regalado y que para mi suerte hoy había estrenado….

—**Me muero de vergüenza, estoy roja como un tomate ¿cierto?** —gemí—. **De verdad que jamás dejare de meterme en problemas, soy tan torpe, debo verme ridícula **-puse la peor cara que tenia al imaginarme como lucia….

Edward también puso mala cara.

—**Na…d…Nada de eso… **alcanzo a decir con dificultad…

—**Entonces, ¿por qué te me quedas viendo con esa cara?** —le reté, alzando las cejas.

—**Te vez…... tremendamente…… sexy , Bella….**su voz ahora era entrecortada

Sacudí la cabeza, pues su última declaración me había desconcertado, no era ni en lo mínimo lo que esperaba escuchar….

—**Seguro, seguro. Este trauma va a enviarme al psicólogo de por vida. ¡Esto es horrible!... ¡por Dios Edward deja de verme a si te lo ruego!... **sus ojos brillaban de una forma que jamás había presenciado antes y el silencio se hizo presente y sin darme cuenta como había sucedido, en solo un segundo ya estaba entre sus brazos……….

Por fin las barreras habían caído uno a uno los temores abandonaban mi vida su fría cercanía avivaba en mi la necesidad de sus labios, y el silencio fue decorado son una enorme gama de emociones….

**Edward POv**

El ver así a mi dulce Bella me hacia desvariar, desee tanto fundirme en su cuerpo, tomar en mis manos nuestro destino y afianzar nuestro amor, el estremecimiento se adueñaba de mi al contemplarla solo cubierta por aquella prenda exquisita en seda, su cuerpo se trasparentaba en cada caída de la dócil tela delineando su hermosa figura, pero no debía hacer nada que la pudiese molestar... Apartando esas ideas extrañas de mi cabeza intente seguir hablando con naturalidad, aun que no resulto….

**-Me muero de vergüenza, estoy roja como un tomate ¿cierto?, De verdad que jamás dejare de meterme en problemas, soy tan torpe, debo verme ridícula…**sus palabras eran como el cantar de los pájaros para mis oídos, aunque cada una sonaba atormentada ejercían sobre mí una fuerza sobrenatural, y tentándome a estallar un leve rubor apareció en su rostro haciéndola aun más deseable…luche por que mi voz saliera pues comenzaba a ser presa de mis instintos, su blanca piel se enmarcaba insinuante por la fina lencería que la protegía, la cual la hacía ver más suave y dulce a simple vista…

—**Na…d…Nada de eso…**

Aunque no necesitaba el oxigeno para respirar una extraña sensación de vacío nacía en mi pecho impidiendo a las ideas fluir con facilidad, con cada segundo necesitaba imperante su cercanía……

—**Te vez…... tremendamente…… sexy, Bella…. **

— **¡Por Dios Edward deja de verme a si te lo ruego!...**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que había escuchado en mi conciencia, sin saber cómo sucedió me encontraba a un lado de mi amada, mis brazos la acunaban mientras mis labios proclamaban por saciar la necesidad de los suyos, los sonidos en la habitación poco a poco fueron desapareciendo ante el acompasado sonido de su respiración, mi vista se quedo fija sobre su cuello, la vena de su yugular se mecía de arriba abajo bombeando aceleradamente la sangre al compas de sus latidos, me estaba cantando, llamándome a tomarla en ese mismo momento……. Un nudo en la garganta me lleva desesperado a enterrar mi rostro en el suave cabello de ella apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, cerré los ojos para contener mis sentimientos, la pasión luchaba por librase de mi yugo y salir a la luz,…

**-Edward...** Suspiró mi ángel, repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre que en sus labios se volvían el paraíso convertido en gemido…. Yo me estremecía asustado de que los instintos me hicieran perder la cabeza…. un súbito impulso me entrego nuevamente hacia esos labios que había añorado durante mi ausencia, para besarla con toda la pasión contenida con la que contaba mi alma… por fin me vi sobrepasado al sentir la boca de Bella buscando la mía, sus besos ardientes y desesperados, se perdían en mis labios disfrutándolos mientras nos amábamos…

Lentamente su mano había comenzado a acariciar con suavidad mi fría piel, dibujando su camino al compas de su acelerada respiración, pude sentir su cercanía quemando mi piel, perdiéndome en su calor… su forma de besar fue cambiando, los besos antes llenos de sentimiento, ahora estaban gobernados por la pasión y deseo, con extremado placer saboree la miel de sus labios dando una pausa para dejarla respirar, la estreche entre mis brazos para acercarla a mi muerto corazón; un dulce gemido quemo mi garganta regalandome su dulce sabor...entonces ella rompió el abrazo llevando su cuerpo sobre el mío……

* * *

**ooOOOoooolaaaaSSSssss! **

**Por fin aki el séptimo capitulo no recién salido del horno pues ya tenía una semanita en mis manos pero este capitulo lo dedico enteramente a mi amix Leia Fénix que fue su cumple la semana pasada y pues le tocaba la primicia, por otro lado le doy gracias a la musa por regresar e inspirarme y claro por convencerme de hacer un capitulo mas pues aun hay cositas sueltas que debemos aclarar, espero les guste el cap y aclaro lo que tenia Bella una pulmonía cuata por haberse bañado en agua hirviendo y haber abierto la ventana para bajarse el calor comprenderán k le hizo un poquito de daño jajajaja me ha encantado este cap como cada uno de los de este fic lo siento por Patrick pero prometo que si alguien lo quiere consolar le mande sus datos para mandárselos en el acto, se que es dramático (de nuevo) pero también es muy romántico y apasionado (jajaja por fin Izzy abajo Bella al mando) el Marcador Izzy 2-Edward 5, Patrick -1, Bella 6 (si que al final acumulo bonos) ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Bueno le dedico este capítulo a mis queridas vampiresas del grupo I love Edward Cullen , a mis amigas Ruby (pkna Pcosa) gracias por tu ayuda me ayudaste mucho en momentos cruciales como siempre salvándome la vida y ayudándome a ver la vida mas relax, y esas platicas nocturnas hasta las 2 am me han ayudado bastante, Marvic amix TQM 1000000000 gracias por las porras y por inspirarme con info sobre la peli ,a mi amix y fuente de inspiracion Leia Fenix muchisimas gracias por tu amistad amix y feliz cumple ya somos un año mas viejas jajajaja TQM 1000000000000 gracias por ayudar a la inspiracion con tu maravilloso fic eres todo un amor; lady Blacky mi hermanita pekeña cuidate de esa piernita y costilla fracturada que ya kiero verte revoloteando en la mansión, Giselita amix adoro tu amistad gracias por brindarme apoyo en momentos difíciles y ayudarme a salir siempre adelante doy gracias a dios por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte eres lo maximo como escritora, amiga y persona ; ) TQM 1000000000 Cindy (Asuka Ishida) gracias por las porras y la ayuda y ya no te pierdas tanto k no te hemos visto ¿andas de caza?... dedicado también para mi comagre Kara ya te extraño comagre de verdad espero tu trabajo te de un suspiro pronto… Mari-Cullen, amix que lindo conocerte y hecharte porras además de unirte a la lista vampiresca de la mansion Cullen eres genial y me fascina tu amistad! Y tu fic ni se diga me mata!**

**Un fuerte abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento por parte de Edward a quienes siguen nuestra historia y nos animan a seguir escribiendo un beso vampiresco y cargado de pasión desenfrenada para Ang3l4Kullen, andeli Malfoy Cullen, sweeney, Franshquiquis, nonblondes, Diana, Clara, Namine199 agradezco a todos aquellos que leen el fic y se encuentran en el anonimato pero no sean malos déjenme conocerlos también ,espero subir el proximo Cap pronto... comentarios y jitomatazos jejeje mi direccion en Hotmail y x h e t (guion bajo)r i z y h o t m a i l . c o m (sin espacios) por si alguien desea agregarme a sus contactos y charlar un rato...**

**Bueno ahora si muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo, aaa y quienes quieran un Edward con deseos de saciar sus instintos den click en go! Y se los envio de inmediato, aaa y también para quienes deseen consolar a Patrick déjennos sus datos please!**


	8. Sueños Consumados

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer, menos mi amado Patrick ……….**

**Advertencia: debo confesar que habrá escenas bastante subiditas de tono por lo que la historia esta catalogada bajo reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede no es apto para menores por escenas candentes por lo que si ello atenta contra tus principios por favor no lo leas……..**

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**8**

**Sueños Consumados**

**-Edward...** Suspiró mi ángel, repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre que en sus labios se volvían el paraíso convertido en gemido…. Yo me estremecía asustado de que los instintos me hicieran perder la cabeza…. un súbito impulso me entregó nuevamente hacia esos labios que había añorado durante mi ausencia, para besarla con toda la pasión contenida con la que se encontraba mi alma… por fin me vi sobrepasado al sentir la boca de Bella buscando la mía, sus besos ardientes y desesperados, se perdían en mis labios disfrutándolos mientras nos amábamos…

Lentamente su mano había comenzado a acariciar con suavidad mi fría piel, dibujando su camino al compás de su acelerada respiración, pude sentir su cercanía haciéndome desfallecer al grado de perderme en su calor… su forma de besar fue cambiando, los besos antes llenos de sentimiento, ahora estaban gobernados por la pasión y deseo, con extremado placer saboree la miel de sus labios dando una pausa para dejarla respirar, la estreche entre mis brazos para acercarla a mi muerto corazón; un dulce gemido quemó mi garganta regalándome su dulce sabor…

**Bella POV…**Me perdí en aquellos ojos dorados que me hipnotizaban, sentí que mi corazón latía rigurosamente ante su cercanía, mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron en sus labios que me llamaban en silencio incitándome a probarlos, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo que nacía desde mi vientre me hacía sentir la necesidad imperante de sentir su cuerpo más cerca del mío……

**Edward POV…**Ella se acercó lentamente como si en cada centímetro el recuerdo de nuestro amor fuera el que la guiara a mi lado, no pude contener la necesidad de formar parte de su vida para siempre aunque lo que estaba a punto de suceder talvez me dejaría en su pasado, había rechazado el perderme entre sus brazos y en sus caricias demasiadas veces como para hacerlo una vez más, esto era algo que los dos necesitábamos, olvidarnos de todo aquello que nos rodeaba y entregarnos a nuestros sentimientos sin importar nada más que nuestro amor….

**Bella POV…**Dibuje una y otra vez su rostro en mi mente como intentando guardar su recuerdo para jamás olvidarlo, deseaba grabar aquella expresión de sus ojos oscuros ante el deseo, unos ojos que mostraban el fuego que yacía dormido en su cuerpo, recordé la tarde en su habitación, aquellas caricias acompañadas por los colores seductores del crepúsculo que me hicieron caer demostrándome que jamás amé ni amaré a nadie como lo había amado a él , irremediablemente él era mi dueño, y solo a su lado había conocido el deseo y la pasión….

**Edward POV…**Por fin comprendí que era el momento de ser uno solo, que necesitaba hacerla mía para estar juntos para siempre aunque ello no significara que ella me permitiera regresar a su lado, los instintos me gobernaban y una insaciable sensación de deseo viajaba junto a la ponzoña por mi cuerpo; sin saber cómo sucedió mi boca recorría desesperada su piel intentando saciar las días de soledad y borrar de mis labios la fría huella de su ausencia…

**Bella POV…**Tenía miedo de que el regresara a mi solo por demostrarse que nadie podría ganarle al perfecto Edward Cullen, miedo de romper el corazón de quien me había ayudado a salir adelante después de que pensé que jamás podría volver a querer e inclusive a amar, pero el amor rompe las barreras y vence las dificultades, en este momento nada mas importaba, amaba a Edward y jamás lo dejaría de amar pasara lo que pasara, así que teniendo su cuerpo y su aliento tan cerca del mío decidí grabar su existencia en mi vida, algo que ni siquiera él podría arrebatarme nunca, estaba decidida a ser suya y hacerlo mío también dejando mi presencia grabada en su marmórea piel, lo incite entonces a tomarme, le permití sentirme estremecer ante su roce y sobre todo me regalé el momento más dulce para llenar los días de tristeza, un recuerdo que me permitiría vivir para siempre aunque no fuese a su lado, decidí vivir el ahora sin pensar en nada mas, me deje llevar por mi amor por él…

**Edward POV…**Con pequeños y húmedos besos fui marcando mi historia en su cuerpo; El dulce sabor de su piel despertó en mi los instintos que pensé se encontraban dormidos, cada roce de mi fría piel encendía lentamente la pasión que tanto había tratado de reprimir desde la primera vez que comprendí que no estaríamos completos uno sin el otro, desde el momento en que supe que el amor que podría sentir no tendría otra dueña más que ella, pues solo a su lado mi frágil deseo de vivir tenía sentido, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello aprisionándome en el momento más mágico de mi existencia…

**Bella POV… **Me sentía como una niña entre sus brazos no sabía qué hacer ni como seguir, nunca en mi vida había sentido nada como esto y no tenía idea de cómo sería mi entrega a Edward, aunque lo había añorado demasiadas veces jamás había pensado como sucedería y mucho menos qué es lo que yo haría , pero no cabe duda que el instinto vive en nosotros aunque se encuentre dormido, poco a poco mis manos y mi cuerpo cobraron vida propia, regalándole a mi amado caricias que lo incitaban a seguir, tímidamente acaricié su cuerpo guiando mis manos sobre su camisa, mas en un segundo los botones que me impedían llegar a su pétrea piel habían desaparecido, ya sobre él mis manos apartaron su camisa dándome libre acceso a su desnuda piel, agache mi cuerpo presionándolo más contra el suyo y comencé a besar su pecho….

**Edward POV…**Tímidos besos llegaron a mi rostro mientras sus manos temblaban al compás de la excitación y la inexperiencia, pero en un momento sentí sus labios sobre mi pecho…… ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?... no lo sé pero logró arrancarme un gemido ante sus caricias, me aferre a su calor, a su cercanía, y con movimientos torpes indignos de mi especie acaricie su silueta, recorriendo sus piernas desnudas, continúe mi viaje por debajo de la fina y diminuta tela que la envolvía, la sensación de la seda al roce con mis manos era sensual, tanto que cada caricia enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas que acrecentaban mi excitación, los ojos color chocolate de mi dulce Bella se tornaban más obscuros con cada movimiento de mis dedos sobre el sexy encaje de su ropa interior, mientras ella jugaba nerviosa con delgados mechones de mi cabello, mis labios no podían separarse de su cuello, la ponzoña entonces lleno mi boca y mis colmillos parecían más filosos y peligrosos que nunca y así jugando con ellos sobre su piel todo había comenzado…

**Bella POV…**Sentí sus colmillos rozar sobre mi cuello y lejos de sentir miedo esto logró incitarme más, entonces aparte su rostro de mi yugular a lo que él respondió tomando mi brazo y llenándolo con los besos más apasionados y cargados de deseo comenzó su recorrido en busca de mi boca y ya estando en ella no descanso hasta encontrar su lengua con la mía, un pequeño y dulce contacto que hizo al cuerpo de Edward reaccionar mas ante mis caricias, entonces recorrí su pecho hasta alcanzar sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí, y en un movimiento rápido su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, volví mi rostro con la mirada fija y ardiendo en pasión sin una sola palabra besé su cuello mientras mis manos lo despojaban de su camisa….

**Edward POV…**Bella estaba aprisionada por mi cuerpo y sentí como era despojado de mi camisa, desesperado subí la pequeña prenda que la protegía tratando de despojarla de ella para estar en iguales condiciones y hacerle sentir la locura que ella estaba provocando, en mi desesperado intento rocé uno de sus pechos que al toque de mi fría piel reaccionó volviéndose firme como un dulce botón de rosa que sin más acaricie suavemente con mi lengua, provocando el estremecimiento de mi amada quien libero un dulce gemido que trato de acallar mordiéndose el labio llegando hasta mis oídos en un suspiro……

**Bella POV…**Después de que Edward me rozó con su piel helada todo sucedió aun más rápido en solo un momento nos encontrábamos totalmente desnudos sobre mi cama, y tanto él como yo admirábamos el cuerpo del otro, las caricias no dejaron de aparecer marcando nuestros cuerpos para siempre, Edward besó cada centímetro de mi piel sin dejar ni una sola parte sin explorar, dulce, tierno, y controlando el deseo de hacerme suya me regaló todas las caricias con tiempo y fervor, mi conciencia y razón habían desaparecido para cuando él había llegado a mi cuello……

**Edward POV…**Admiré el cuerpo de Bella una y otra vez grabándolo en mi memoria, aprendí cada línea de su exquisita figura, su rostro tenía un semblante feliz y extasiado, mientras una sonrisa bailaba intentando forjarse en sus labios, sus manos me acariciaron incesantemente en aquel punto que me hizo perder la poca razón con la que contaba, sus labios me besaron elevando mi necesidad por poseerla, la temperatura entre los dos había subido e incluso el frió de mi cuerpo había desaparecido sintiendo en mi piel un fuego que quemaba por dentro, roce mi cuerpo contra el de ella dejando caer un poco de mi peso, buscando por fin el camino para ser parte de ella…

**Bella POV…**Pude saber que el momento estaba cerca, Edward besó mi cuerpo por completo, dulce, tierno, entre caricias y palabras de amor al oído en un juego de infinito frenesí experimente la sensación mas excitante de mi vida lo que me hizo estremecer de una manera descomunal, pequeños gemidos escaparon de mis labios llamándolo, por fin estaba lista _**pronto seria suya**_….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Patrick POV**

**- No me alejes de tu lado……… Edward te amo,……….. **

Las palabras de Izzy llamándolo me herían una y otra vez pero no podía demostrarle que yo lo sabia, eso me lastimaba aun más el silencio era doloroso y fingir que nada pasaba estaba terminando con mi razón, de nuevo las lagrimas llegaron a mis ojos como en aquel momento en que mi corazón se rompió como si fuese de cristal , no sé en qué momento me volví tan egoísta, se que ella sufre pues sabe que lo ama, pero no desea lastimarme por eso no me mencionaría nada jamás, como había sucedido esta mañana al vernos antes de darle de alta, yo era un vil al no dejarla libre pero no puedo dejarla ir, ella es la razón de mi existencia su sonrisa es lo que me impulsa a seguir, a luchar por forjarme un futuro para poder ofrecerle lo mejor, pronto sería mi esposa… ella ya me había aceptado pero tenía que aparecer Edward Cullen y arruinar mi vida, no era justo él la hizo sufrir y yo en cambio daría mi vida por no verla sufrir jamás, estas horas han sido las peores de mi vida estoy confundido y me siento solo, alejado de mi Izzy necesito reflejarme en sus dulces ojos color chocolate, ver su linda sonrisa, oír su hermosa voz, ser uno solo en cada beso que me entregaba desde el primer momento en que me permitió entrar a su vida, ella era mi razón de ser, aquella tarde en el hospital me cruce con un ángel y quede atrapado por su hermosura y al conocerla me mostró que no solo era hermosa por fuera era preciosa por dentro, desde aquel instante mi vida gira alrededor de ella, vivo por ella y moriría sin ella…

…. _**Nunca lo olvidaste, él ha estado en tu corazón todo este tiempo, quise engañarme y pensar que talvez a mi lado le dirías adiós, es a él a quien quieres a tu lado, mi dulce Izzy, ¿por qué mi amor?... ¿por qué mi cariño no fue suficiente para que me amaras?..**_

Una y otra vez la misma interrogante rondaba mi cabeza como un buitre que merodeaba sobre mi felicidad y me maldecía por haber dejado a Izzy con los Cullen aquella tarde, ese fue el comienzo de mi desgracia y fue allí donde mi felicidad murió…

**-Doctor Stevenson ¿está usted bien?-** la voz de Whitney me traía a la realidad aunque mi alma se encontrara en otra dimensión, limpie rápidamente el rastro de aquellas viajeras que dejaron marcado su camino por mi mejilla, disimulando para no ser descubierto, ¿qué mas podía hacer? no podía mostrar mis sentimientos porque no quería perderla….

**-Oh! Si claro no se preocupe estoy bien, solo preocupado por Izzy espero que este bien**… traté de disimular mi dolor pero los años que se pintaban en cada cana de su blanca cabeza hacían merito a la experiencia en aquella mujer dulce y amable que poseía un sexto sentido digno de su edad…

**-No debe preocuparse ella estará bien su cuerpo resistió, esa muchacha es muy fuerte y Dios aun le tiene destinado algo en esta tierra, es por eso que no la llamó a su lado, El quiere que viva y sea feliz por eso hay que confiar en sus designios realmente El sabe el por qué de cada cosa aun los golpes más duros nos los envía para hacernos aprender y no envía un dolor que sabe no podremos superar…** palmeo mi espalda mientras se alejaba a checar a los demás pacientes dejándome más confundido y sintiéndome el peor hombre sobre la tierra yo no era nadie para dudar de los designio de Dios y mucho menos tenía derecho de hacer sufrir a quien más amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla tal vez con el tiempo podría llegar a olvidar y por qué no tal vez a amarme…

Camine por el largo pasillo que como nunca me parecía más extenso y difícil de recorrer, mi única compañía era mi dolor y mi soledad, no había siquiera sonidos ni murmullos ni gente, mágicamente me había quedado solo escuchando a mi consciencia una y otra vez, pensando en lo que debía hacer la lucha del bien y el mal era sin tregua ni cuartel, los eventos que habían marcado mi vida me estaban llevando a la locura, el egoísmo se aferraba a mi negándose a liberarme , la razón intentaba contestar cada golpe mientras mi amor moría desangrado en el lugar de la batalla, llegue entonces a mi destino, a la oficina de mi mentor, era difícil verlo a la cara pues su hijo y yo nos debatíamos en silencio por un amor.

Giré la perilla con miedo y sigilosamente desee que él no se encontrara allí, mientras la puerta cedía centímetro a centímetro rezaba internamente para no tener que encontrarme con sus ojos dorados idénticos a los de mi rival; mis deseos como hasta ahora no serian escuchados, al terminar la puerta su recorrido vislumbré su sombra sobre su silla tras el escritorio; esta tarde será la más larga de mi vida junto a aquel que yo consideraba mi mentor, mi amigo y colega…

**-Patrick chico pasa ¿Qué te sucede? te veo un poco demacrado ¿acaso no has descansado bien últimamente?**... me recibió con una de aquellas sonrisas que calmaban a sus pacientes con toda la serenidad y confianza que destellaba su impresionante personalidad…

**-Mmm, no doctor Cullen realmente desde que Izzy enfermo no he descansado bien, me preocupa**… mi rostro había tomado en estos días el matiz del dolor, ya no era aquel joven feliz que reía por los pasillos con Whitney ni que brindaba su mejor sonrisa a los pacientes, mi semblante era gris pues reflejaba el dolor de mi corazón..

**-Patrick sabes que mas que mi pupilo eres un gran amigo y que cuentas conmigo siempre, se que eres un buen chico y que lo que te sucede no solo es por la salud de Bella, aunque trates de disimular se que Edward tiene que ver en tu cambio…** sus palabras eran firmes pero infundían respeto, el respeto que yo le tenía desde el primer instante en que lo conocí.

El Doctor Cullen era una persona recta y de nobles sentimientos ayudaba incondicionalmente a quien lo necesitaba tal vez por ello me permití abrirme hacia él y buscar lo que tanto me costaba decidir…

**-Doctor creo que no me sentiría bien hablando de su hijo, sería una posición difícil para usted y no me gustaría molestarle...**

**-Nada de eso Patrick, amo a cada uno de mis hijos pero también sé que no son perfectos, se sus debilidades y virtudes y quiero que sepas que jamás he justificado sus errores, por otro lado tu eres un gran amigo y creo que necesitas que alguien te escuche, te he visto ausente, preocupado y sobre todo tu mirada es triste y sombría, nada parecido al joven doctor que tengo a mi cuidado, te lo he dicho muchas veces algunas con palabras y otras solo con hechos pero yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo y si necesitas mi consejo quiero que sepas que te lo brindaré imparcialmente…**

Sus palabras me infundieron el valor necesario para descargar mi alma, realmente cada vez mas admiraba al Doctor Cullen era un hombre formidable a pesar de su corta edad, sus hijos eran muy afortunados como afortunado era yo por poseer su amistad...

**-Carlisle lo que me pasa últimamente es que me siento perdido, desde que Edward llego mi relación con Izzy se ha visto afectada, ahora la siento distante y tengo miedo de perderla, en sus ojos veo cariño y gratitud pero aquella chispa de amor que pensé sentía por mí ha sido eclipsada por la presencia de él… me siento incapaz de luchar y sentimientos que pensé jamás llegaría a conocer han surgido desde las sombras intentando gobernarme, tengo miedo hasta de mi mismo y he de reconocer que he actuado egoístamente intentando atar a Izzy a mi lado**…

**-¿Pero ella te ha dicho algo respecto a sus sentimientos?... **preguntó seriamente mi interlocutor.

-**No precisamente, pero sucedió algo que me hizo comprender que ella aun ama a Edward, ahora lucho sin saber que hacer, la amo demasiado como para hacerla sufrir pero no quiero apartarme de su lado, sé que soy egoísta pero tengo miedo a vivir sin su cercanía, realmente no se qué hacer!……** Por fin comenzaba a desahogarme sentí entonces las lagrimas caer golpeando mi piel y una mano firme palmeando, mi hombro esta plática me ayudaría mucho a encontrar la verdad………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Alice POV… **Habíamos llegado a casa después de haber recibido el mensaje de Carlisle, estaba decidida a enfocar mis visiones para saber de qué se trataba lo que nos tenía que decir, los cuatro discutíamos sobre lo que sucedería partir de hoy, como era natural Emmett comenzaba a describirnos la nota que le había dado a Edward, una a una las formas de asesinato no convencionales de mi hermano comenzaban a agradarnos, no es que realmente Patrick fuera malo pero interfería con el hecho de traer a Bella a la familia de nuevo, ella realmente era la única que podría darle a Edward una vida, jamás lo había visto enamorado y feliz, durante demasiados años fue un vampiro solitario y muchas veces llegamos a pensar que quizá jamás llevaría una existencia al lado de una pareja, estaba en otro mundo escuchando de fondo las voces de todos cuando una visión me golpeo, debí poner cara de shock pues Jasper inmediatamente volteó hacia mi…

**-Alice ¿qué sucede?...** tomó mi mano y la apretó tratando de traerme a la realidad…

**-Chicos acab...aca…acabo de ver algo**….. Puse cara de terror, por lo que Rosalie y Emmett se tomaron de la mano, poniendo con gesto de resignación, Jasper me veía confundido pues se que en mi no detectaba tristeza y alzando una ceja espero mi respuesta…

**-Es algo que… que me tiene preocupada!...** lance mordiendo mis uñas y con verdadera desesperación, sería muy buena actriz si me lo propusiera, comencé a moverme como león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la sala, los tres pares de ojos me veían ir y venir y realmente no perdían detalle de mis movimientos…

**-¡Por Dios Alice! ¿qué sucede, acaso has visto de qué modo mataremos a Patrick?, me pregunto cuál de todas las opciones ha sido la que eligió Edward, talvez el asalto a su casa vestidos de los ángeles de Charlie para camuflajear, o talvez el envenenamiento con hamburguesas McDonald's y refresco de Cola… mmm cuál será?...** de verdad que mi hermano haría abortar mi drama con tales ocurrencias, por poco caigo, una carcajada luchaba por salir al imaginar a Jasper vestido como Cameron Díaz, a Edward vestido como Drew Barrimor, y a Emmett vestido como Liucy Lui, se que habrían matado a Patrick pero de risa con tan solo verlos, aparté esas escenas de mi mente para no romper con el encanto de mi broma pero no podía soportar más, menos con los sentimientos de duda de Jasper el cual no me ayudaba a seguir…

**-Emmett por favor no seas ridículo si eso pasara Alice estaría muerta de risa, además de donde sacarían ustedes el vestuario necesario?... **mi hermana había propinado un zape a su esposo de tal intensidad que retumbó en toda la casa llamando la atención de Esme quien bajo inmediatamente hasta donde estábamos…

-**Fácil Rose lo tomaríamos prestado de tu armario**… rezongó él sobando su nuca del impacto propinado por su esposa, pero con su respuesta más que tranquilizarla la había puesto histérica al imaginar su ropa en manos de "los Ángeles de Charlie Cullen"

**-¿Qué sucede chicos?...** la dulce voz de Esme nos hizo perder por un segundo la escena de Emmett y Rosalie discutiendo por un asunto de "medias"

**-Alice ha tenido una visión pero el idiota de Emmett no deja que nos la cuente**… Rosalie explicó a Esme en medio de la paliza que le estaba propinando a su esposo…

**-Y es algo malo Alice?...** sus dulces ojos mostraron preocupación.

Brinqué de un lado a otro con los ojos brillantes, lo que hizo que los otros cuatro vampiros allí presentes tuviesen aun más la duda grabada en sus rostros…

**-Estoy muy preocupada por Edward, el per…perde…perderá…** Simule sollozos y desesperación mientras lanzaba tartamudeando las palabras…

**-¡Si dinos que perderá!...** gritaron los cuatro al unísono…

**-Perderá a Bella?...** gritó Emmett preocupado y comenzando a sollozar,… **yo lo sabía, se lo dije, que no fuera a verla con las manos vacías ¡pero no!, no señor jamás le hacen caso a Emmett**…gimoteó balbuceando una y otra vez …

**-Edward es un idiota le dije que usara sus encantos ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser el más puritano de los Cullen?…** Rosalie había gritado coléricamente pensando que tenía que darle algunas clases a Edward para que aprendiera a seducir, mientras rompía el lápiz que traía en su mano partiéndolo como el cristal al golpear con el piso…

Jasper intentaba calmar los ánimos ya caldeados de todos enviando olas de tranquilidad las cuales nos envistieron de golpe más en un instante aquel estado de ánimo cambio a alegría influenciado por mi y así estando bajo este sentimiento voltearon a verme confundidos, …

**-Alice por favor dime que no es cierto, que nada malo a sucedido,…** la dulce voz de Esme me rompió el corazón por lo que luché con la duda de soltar la verdad…

**-No es para hacer drama, Edward perderá algo y no será nada malo al contrario no lo extrañara, por otro lado nos regalara algo maravilloso! …,** grité brincando sobre la mesa de centro que se tambaleó hasta caer, recuperándome del impacto me puse de pie y termine mi comunicado, más en ese mismo instante la puerta de la entrada se abrió y pronto Carlisle ya se encontraba en la comitiva…

**-Edward por fin perderá, la………………………. virginidad!**... la felicidad corría por mis venas.

**-¡Cielos no sabía que mi hermano estuviera tan urgido! aunque si era de esperarse, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y pues ya se estaba tardando, pero con la situación como esta y el buscando suripantas no me lo explico**…. Soltó Emmett realmente convencido de su monologo, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie y yo volteamos a verlo con las quijadas desencajadas ante tal afirmación…

**-¡Oh!, no, no, no, esperen un momento, Edward y Bella ellos van a... **la sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Emmett quien por fin había entendido la situación…. ¡**Estoy feliz cielos de verdad! Por fin el mojigato de mi hermanito aprendió para que era!...** brincó de su lugar cargándonos a todos en un abrazo colectivo……

-**Bueno por fin Edward hará algo, ¡entonces Bella estará de nuevo con nosotros!...** Rosalie se soltaba del abrazo y caminaba eufórica por la sala abrazando a Esme quien también brillaba llena de alegría y entusiasmo lo que me ayudo a que no me asesinaran por la broma, por esta vez me había salvado, olas de felicidad nos golpearon Jasper se encontraba tan feliz que influía aun mas en el ánimo de todos quienes nos encontrábamos en la casa, tuve entonces otra visión que me sorprendió estando tomada de la mano de Jazz, en la cual por fin se consumaba aquello que ese par de tórtolos habían comenzado, tal vez mi visión se veía influenciada por nuestro ánimo facilitándola, pues miles de flashazos comenzaron a golpearme como si fueran cientos de visiones miniatura, por primera vez en mi vida comprendía a Edward cuando trataba de bloquear la mente de Emmett cada vez que tenía un encuentro amoroso con Rosalie, aunque el encuentro de Edward y Bella no era tan exagerado la imagen de mi hermano desnudo jamás me abandonaría, entonces los flashazos se volvieron más intensos y como jamás había ocurrido los sentimientos de Edward y Bella me golpearon como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, a cual recorrió mi cuerpo con destino final a quien me tomaba de la mano, instantáneamente el estado de lujuria creció en el lugar afectándonos a todos……

**-Wow!, Jasper hermano cielos!, no hagas eso por favor!, Hey Rosalie creo que yo te espero en nuestra habitación para que atiendas a tu impaciente ¡ups! Perdón… paciente favorito…… yo no podría trabajar con Carlisle pues a cada enfermera que viera me recordaría a ti en un mini traje blanco!...** Emmett que de por si era un vampiro bastante lujurioso cuando se trataba de estar con su esposa gracias a Edward y Bella no aguantaba más, algo que lamentablemente saltaba a la vista, influenciada también por la lujuria luchaba por no brincar sobre Jasper y dar rienda suelta a la pasión, pero no podía hacerlo, aun tenía que estar al pendiente del futuro en esta guerra, yo no podía desertar a mi puesto, voltee a ver entonces a Esme quien reía tontamente por lo que Carlisle le decía sacarosa mente al oído, de reojo pude observar a nuestro padre dar una palmada en el trasero a Esme, esta situación se estaba poniendo critica ¡vaya que Edward la traía atrasada! donde nos influencio de tal modo a pesar de la distancia, no podía ni imaginar que hubiese sucedido si esos dos tórtolos hubiesen estallado bajo el mismo techo que Jazz, aunque casi nunca sucedía, las veces que él había "estallado" habían sido desastrosas pues en kilómetros a la redonda nadie se había salvado, lo recuerdo bien pues Carlisle lo había reprendido por el alto números de embarazos que tuvo que atender ese año, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que poner fin a esta situación, entonces aparte tajantemente mi mano de la de Jazz y lo golpee un poco fuerte en el estomago para desconcentrarlo …

-¡**Oh! Alice ¿por qué hiciste eso?...** me preguntó Jasper sobándose el estomago donde lo había golpeado…

**-Lo lamento amor pero la situación se estaba tornando critica, además recuérdalo Carlisle te amenazo con ponerte a dar clases de educación sexual si sucedía de nuevo lo de la ultima vez...**

Volteamos sin remedio dándonos cuenta de que lo peor ya había pasado, Esme acomodaba su vestido intentando evitar hablar de su risita y mirada sensual, Carlisle volteaba hacia todos lados disimulando aquella muestra de "afecto" tan fuera de lugar, pero para mi sorpresa Rosalie y Emmett estaban en un rincón besándose sin frenesí, la cara de Emmett estaba llena de labial y su cabello alborotado como si acabase de levantarse, una pierna de Rosalie rodeaba la cintura de su marido y una mano de él acariciaba salvajemente aquella extremidad que lo aprisionaba…

**-Bueno, eh creo que Jasper ya se calmo jejeje…** dijo Emmett acomodándose la ropa a lado de una Rosalie contrariada…

**-Ejem, ejem,**…se aclaro Carlisle la garganta dispuesto a comenzar…**Bueno chicos creo que esta mas que dicho que su hermano, por fin lo ha consumado…** habló aun sin mirarnos a los ojos enfocando su mirada en un punto en el techo… **ahora bien, creo que ya estando todo calmado podré hablar con ustedes y del por qué de mi mensaje…** nos invitó entonces a sentarnos, estando ya todo tranquilo pusimos toda nuestra atención a sus palabras…

**-Esta tarde Patrick ha buscado mi consejo, antes que cualquier cosa quiero decirles que él es un buen muchacho y que de haber sido las circunstancias diferentes se que hubiesen sido buenos amigos, no puedo contarles cada palabra de los que dijimos pero solo para estar tranquilos y no hacer nada inapropiado, ¿verdad Emmett?, ¿Rosalie?, les diré que él sabe que Bella ama a Edward; o Rosalie talvez sea pertinente que tú pagues el mecánico y las piezas que milagrosamente desaparecieron de su auto, y no te atrevas señorita a decir que no tienes nada que ver en ello, pues como lo dijo el mecánico quien ultrajo el auto fue alguien que es experto en la materia y por cierto talvez sería bueno que esas manchas de grasa en la parte trasera de tus jeans desaparecieran……… y Emmett no se qué tramas pero sea lo que sea es un ¡NO! Y no hagas locuras que esta vez no debemos de cambiar de residencia inesperadamente como cuando decidiste participar en la rebelión hippie, tu comenzaste la quema de sostenes y eso nos costó estar ocultos mucho tiempo…** lanzó Carlisle en un tono serio pero disimulando la risa que trataba de emerger imagino recordó a Emmett en su look hippie descalzo y encabezando la rebelión, si supieran los historiadores que la quema de sostenes comenzó porque mi hermano deseaba ver a su esposa sin ellos otro significado tendría este suceso en la historia…reí por lo bajo ante aquellos recuerdos que llenaban nuestra eterna existencia de dulces momentos de felicidad que nos impulsaban a seguir, éramos una familia muy afortunada todos y cada uno de nosotros, aunque diferentes somos el condimento que da sabor a nuestra felicidad…Carlisle se acercó a la ventana y dándonos la espalda se quedo callado observando hacia afuera …

**-Y tú Alice no creas que te salvas, aunque ya me habías dicho que Patrick escucharía la verdad de labios de Bella eres la mayor incitadora de esta guerra sin cuartel y debes reconocer que no es bueno forzar al futuro, él no merece que hagamos su vida más difícil de lo que el destino ya se la ha hecho…**

**°°°° flash back°°°° **

**Carlisle POV…**

-**No precisamente pero sucedió algo que me hizo comprender que ella aun ama a Edward, ahora lucho sin saber que hacer, la amo demasiado como para hacerla sufrir pero no quiero apartarme de su lado, sé que soy egoísta pero tengo miedo a vivir sin su cercanía, realmente ¡no se qué hacer!…… **Patrick me abría su corazón el cual se encontraba destrozado era difícil ver al hombre que había conocido tan lleno de vida y alegre sucumbir ante la tristeza, la oscuridad había corrompido su alma y no le permitía ver con claridad que era lo mejor…

**-Patrick…** le dije palmeando su hombro de nuevo como símbolo de mi solidaridad y apoyo… en esta vida las decisiones son difíciles y amargas, el destino juega con nosotros como si fuésemos los peones en un juego de ajedrez, En ocasiones la verdad duele y el dolor es mal consejero, nubla nuestra vista y no nos deja ver mas allá de nuestro dolor..

**-Es que Carlisle, no es justo, Edward la hizo sufrir, la abandono y ahora regresa reclamando algo que él fácilmente hizo aun lado…** las lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla acompañadas con un dolor inmenso que incluso yo que no poseía el poder de Jasper pude sentir…

**-Te he dicho que jamás he justificado los errores de mis hijos, así que te hablare de Edward como un hombre no como un miembro de mi familia, hay cosas que talvez tú no entiendas pero lo que hizo Edward por Bella no fue por lastimarla, por el contrario quería regalarle una vida mejor aunque eso significara sacrificarse y sufrir por el resto de su existencia y talvez mas allá, pero tú sabes que el verdadero amor pasa por valles de oscuridad y dolor pero emerge saliendo victorioso, es una realidad que jamás podremos esconder es como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo… ahora mismo tú te encuentras igual, tomando una decisión en nombre de ese sentimiento y que tal vez no sea la mejor, si lo será para ti pero ¿quien es mas importante tú o quien amas?,¿ tu felicidad o la suya?, no me contestes ahora, piénsalo, medítalo y recuerda que para ser libre y amar debes hacerlo sin ataduras, sin engaños, el amor no se fuerza y una vez que lo encontramos nadie podrá suplirlo, ni siquiera al paso de los años, Bella es más que la ex prometida de mi hijo, es una hija mas para mi y deseo lo mejor para ella, aunque eso signifique alejarnos de nuestra amada Bella y puedo jurarte que Edward respetará sus decisiones, Patrick debes ser fuerte y afrontar con honestidad lo que Dios ha planeado para ti, si lloras por haber perdido el sol las lagrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas, tal vez en tu destino más adelante tu alma gemela espere para recorrer el camino tomada de tu mano y si te encuentras atado a alguien que no era para ti no podrás ir a su lado, es doloroso lo se, pero también se que tu bondad podrá sobre tu dolor, para hacer feliz hay que ser feliz y nunca estarás tranquilo si sabes que ella se encuentra a tu lado solo por no hacerte daño, la buena voluntad se marchita con el tiempo y si no hay amor no volverá a florecer……….**

El se paró de su asiento y mirando hacia la ventana observó las flores que adornaban el jardín del hospital, unas hojas habían caído ya mientras los retoños comenzaban a emerger…

**-La hierba solo impide a los retoños crecer pero estos siempre trataran de vivir y lucharan aun que tal vez mueran en el intento…** intente sacar a Patrick de sus cavilaciones con la esperanza de que mis últimas palabras que aun sonaban como eco en la habitación, pudieran regresar a este mundo a mi pupilo quien observaba fijamente a un punto inexistente…

**-Tienes razón, no puedo ser feliz pisoteando la felicidad de ella, gracias amigo**… salió de la oficina no sin antes estrechar mi mano, una sonrisa melancólica decoraba su rostro demostrando que el dolor que habitaba en su alma por fin había sido derrotado por la paz que le permitiría tomar la decisión correcta…

**-Carlisle una cosa más…**

-**Si dime...**

**-Gracias por querer a Izzy……**

Salió de mi oficina e inmediatamente después de ello tomé mi móvil y comencé a escribir, envié el mensaje agradeciendo a Dios por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer a ese gran hombre…

**°°°° Fin flash back°°°°**

**-si Carlisle, prometo no hacer nada mas, pero es que….** Alice se quedó quieta por un momento, salió del trance después de unos segundos, el miedo se podía leer en su rostro y era claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma, regresó a la realidad entre sollozos y la incertidumbre y la tristeza nos golpearon, Jasper había sentido las emociones de la pequeña revoltosa influyendo en todos nosotros…

**-No, no, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ahora el futuro más que antes es incierto…………….**lloró Alice aferrándose a Jasper y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho…

Nuestros rostros se desencajaron al instante mientras los sollozos de Alice llenaban la habitación, la tempestad aun no había pasado, la tristeza nos estaba rondando, aun la calma no había llegado……….

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Edward POV…**Entre besos y abrazos nuestra unión estaba más cerca, mi hermosa bella se acomodó sobre su cama y extendió su mano llamándome, invitándome a estar a su lado, cuando llegó el momento intenté por fin poseerla, pero el miedo se apoderó de mí, no deseaba hacerle daño, al intentar entrar ella soltó un ligero gemido de dolor, en ese instante me aparté un poco intentando ver su rostro, y al observarlo una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla…

-**Bella ¿estás bien mi amor?, ¿te he hecho daño? **Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y en ese momento se arqueó ayudándome con esto a entrar con mayor facilidad, atrajo entonces mi cuerpo y posó sus manos sobre mi espalda, busqué desesperadamente su boca para besar ardientemente sus labios, y así comenzó aquella danza seductora de dos cuerpos amándose, entre en ella varias veces y cada una era más deliciosa y excitante que la anterior, mientras recostaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y sus piernas abrazaban las mías hundí mi rostro en su cabello inhalando su olor para perderme en el placer de estar entre sus brazos…

**Bella POV…**Pude sentir la miel de sus labios mientras liberaba una lágrima de felicidad, al fin era suya y eso ni el tiempo ni la distancia, ni nada sobre la tierra me haría olvidarlo, Edward se paralizó al ver a la rebelde viajera caer por mi mejilla…

-**Bella ¿estás bien mi amor?, ¿te he hecho daño?**

**-No mi amor el único daño que podrías hacerme es el negarme el estar entre tus brazos y ser tuya para siempre…. **Susurré a su oído al instante mismo en que él hundía su rostro en mi cabello…

Así seguimos unos minutos hasta que por fin los dos llegamos al paraíso, los ojos de Edward se hacían más negros con cada caricia que propinaba a su cuerpo, sus labios me prodigaban amor eterno, entonces lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos mientras explotábamos experimentando la misma sensación embriagante de placer, un último gemido unísono salió de nuestras bocas sellando el momento más importante en nuestras vidas, nuestros ojos se cruzaron hablándonos en silencio, escondí mi rostro en su cuello grabando en mis recuerdos el dulce aroma de su piel, los segundos que vinieron después de eso fueron los momentos que jamás olvidaré y atesoraré como lo más importante de mi vida, por un instante pude tener entre mis brazos al perfecto Edward Cullen, tan indefenso y frágil como jamás lo hubiese imaginado mientras su cuerpo aprisionaba al mío con su peso…

Al haber estado entre sus brazos y haber consumado nuestro amor era suya para siempre, jamás ni el tiempo, ni la distancia borrarían aquel recuerdo, había sido tiempo de decisiones, entregarme al Único hombre que he amado en mi vida, como también el rumbo de nuestros destinos, después de nuestro encuentro amoroso me quedé entre sus brazos bajo las sabanas, nuestros cuerpos desnudos aun seguían fundiéndose en uno solo, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y casi podría jurar que los latidos de mi corazón eran tan fuertes que llenaban también el muerto pecho de mi amado convirtiéndose en sus latidos también, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para llenarlo de infinitos besos y así los minutos pasaron amándonos sin palabras, solo con caricias…

Desperté unas cuantas horas después como presintiendo el final, Charlie pronto llegaría así que el momento mágico debía terminar, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el perfecto rostro de Edward admirándome, una cálida aura delineaba sus hermosas facciones, involuntariamente una lágrima corrió briosa por mi rostro siendo atrapada por mi vampiro amado se recargó entonces sobre su costado y mientras me atraía a su lado para no romper el abrazo sus dedos desasían a la pequeña intrusa, con los ojos fijos en mi e irradiando su dicha me habló con esa voz aterciopelada que llenaba mi vida de luz…

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lloras mi vida?...** su voz era dulce pero triste y la melancolía cruzó su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos…

**-No pasa nada mi amor, es solo que este fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, jamás dejaré de darle gracias a Dios por haberme permitido encontrarte, no importan ya las pruebas ni los obstáculos que vengan, este momento será el que me de valor para seguir existiendo y eso será mi consuelo para siempre….**

**-No digas eso mi vida los obstáculos los venceremos juntos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado amándote y protegiéndote, y JAMÁS Volveré a dejarte sola, te amo demasiado como para hacer lo correcto, me he rendido a la soledad soy tan indefenso si tú me faltas….**

Posé mi dedo sobre sus labios creando de nuevo el silencio, me acerqué sigilosamente tal cazador asecha a su presa y por última vez en esa tarde probé de nuevo la miel de su piel volviendo aquel beso en mi bálsamo sagrado, las lágrimas luchaban por caer abarrotando mis ojos, una de ellas logró escapar llegando a nuestros labios convirtiendo el dulce sabor del momento en salado destino de nuestras vidas…

**-¿Qué sucede Bella?, ¿Qué pasa?... me estas asustando**…. Sus ojos se tornaron del color del caramelo fundido y de no saber sobre su condición hubiese jurado que el destello de una lágrima los había coronado…

**-No sucede nada… solo quiero que sepas que eres mi razón de vivir, mi fortaleza, mi alegría, mi vida; lo que te he entregado hoy no solo fue mi cuerpo sino también mi alma y mi existencia completa, te necesito, te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mis días; **palabra por palabra el dolor minaba mi fortaleza haciéndome sentir totalmente indefensa de aplazar mas el final no hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante; la luz comenzaba a desaparecer, pronto la oscuridad reinaría tanto en mi habitación como en mi alma, el tiempo se había terminado y con el mi muerte en vida había comenzado…** creo que es hora de levantarnos Charlie no debe tardar …. **Limpie mi rostro con la mano escondiendo mi dolor, mientras nos vestíamos de nuevo tomé su camisa y aspiré su olor, no pude contener mi deseo de abrazarlo, y sé que esto me descubrió…Edward me acerco a él y me besó, correspondí su beso con todo mi amor, demostrando con este acto todos mis sentimientos……

Tomé entonces sus manos entre las mías, intentando no llorar las observé y las sentí, tan frías, tan perfectas, aquellos dedos ágiles que tocaban esa nana que me hacia soñar cada noche antes de separarnos, las observé absorta con una mueca de dolor tal vez…

**-Si quieres leerme el futuro es por el otro lado, tonta Bella**…su aterciopelada voz me hizo regresar de mi aturdimiento, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, los míos estaban llenos de duda y de dolor que traería esta separación, besé sus manos una y otra vez, Edward parecía confundido pues no dejaba de observarme con angustia y preocupación, sin explicación le di un abrazo fugaz…

**-Hay…… algo que debo decirte**…. Traté de hilar las palabras necesarias pero no pude, el dolor me estaba debilitando, estaba a punto de derrumbarme…

**-¿Pero no puedes?, ¿Qué sucede? Bella me asustas dime algo…. **Sentí la angustia sobresalir de su dulce y perfecta voz aterciopelada…

No pude articular palabra por lo que se produjo un largo silencio que nos parecieron horas, días tal vez, aunque solo habían sido unos segundos, trataba de encontrar las palabras perfectas para lo que debía decir pero comprendí que jamás existirían frases que describieran todo lo que pensaba en ese momento…

**-Justo ahora cuando dudaste, sentí un escalofrió…** Edward trataba de estar tranquilo pero su mano temblaba ligeramente entre la mía, una sonrisa nerviosa me hizo enfocar mis mirada en su rostro aunque yo deseaba mirar al suelo buscando fortaleza…

**-Bella, mi amor ¿puedo besarte?...**asentí débilmente mientras sonreí tristemente con las lagrimas retenidas en mis ojos, mi corazón latía desbocado presa de las emociones encontradas que habitaban en mi, rocé sus labios con amor, miedo, dulzura, dolor, pasión, angustia, marcando ese pequeño beso como el momento en que morí…recargué entonces mi rostro en su pecho colocando mi mano sobre su muerto corazón, tuve miedo a volverlo a ver a la cara pues temía perder la voluntad de separarme de su lado, Edward acarició mi cabello una y otra vez dudando en hablar, hasta que por fin venció su miedo y lo hizo…

**-Este beso…… me supo a despedida**… su voz parecía quebrarse y mi vida por fin terminó, mi corazón había muerto en ese mismo instante…

**-¿Qué está pasando Bella?...** Edward sollozaba en casi un suspiro ya que pude escucharlo solo por nuestra cercanía, sus palabras eran casi imperceptibles y llenas de dolor… no sentí el piso bajo mis pies, por un momento las piernas me flaquearon al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de mi amor…

**-Yo sigo aquí mi amor, mi amor es tuyo ahora y siempre**… alcancé a decir con el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido, incluso mayor al de la partida de Edward meses atrás…

**-Pero estas ausente, estas en otro sitio**…su voz sonaba con amargura y reflejaba mi mismo dolor…

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?...** pregunté con profundo dolor…

**-Sí, pero tengo miedo….**

Rompí entonces el abrazo que nos unía como si con ello dejara un trozo de mi atrás, lo mire a los ojos y el silencio se encargo de mostrarnos el dolor del final, temblé ante esta herida que comenzaba a formarse en mi pecho, lágrimas incontenibles corrían salvajes ya en libertad marcando su húmedo recorrido en mi rostro, para mí era como fuego que nacía en el corazón quemando mi alma, dejándome sin ella…

**-Edward te amo más que a mi vida propia, eres y serás lo mas importante de esta efímera existencia…** cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para seguir, mi pecho bailaba rudamente de arriba abajo haciendo mi respiración mas difícil que nunca… **ahora soy tuya en cuerpo y alma y eso nadie jamás en la vida podrá arrebatármelo, este hermoso momento que me has regalado será el que me de la fortaleza de seguir mis días sin ti… **hice una pausa intentando seguir aunque fuese solo un momento más, el final innegablemente estaba cerca…**no puedo lastimar a Patrick no es justo, ni es justo para ti tenerme a tu lado llena de remordimientos, alguna vez me dijiste que los de tu especie olvidaban con facilidad así que con el corazón roto te pido que me olvides y por favor ya no me busques que no podré soportarlo más, esta tarde ha sido mi despedida mi amor y habiendo sido tuya te digo adiós…**

**Edward… **mi miedo cobraba vida y el adiós no se hizo esperar, había perdido innegablemente al amor de mi existencia porque sabía que Bella jamás podría hacerle a él este mal, goce de su dulce amor pero en un segundo el infierno había llegado, no pude articular palabras el dolor por fin me había aniquilado… la noche cayó de nuevo hundiendo mi corazón en la profunda oscuridad……

* * *

**ooOOOoooolaaaaSSSssss! **

**Por fin he aquí el capitulo ocho se que ahora si que tarde mucho en actualizar de verdad les pido una mega disculpa pero por este mes mi jefe si me hizo desquitar el sueldo literalmente fui raptada por los números tanto que hasta la musa salió huyendo dejándome abandonada sniff, sniff pero por fin hizo acto de presencia y me aseguro que esta mas que dispuesta y dice que viene con la espada desenvainada, este capítulo lo dedico a todas mis lindas vampiresas del grupo I love Edward Cullen a quienes también he tenido un poco abandonadas chicas las extraño! , doy gracias y de rodillas amis muy queridas amigas Leia Fénix, PknaPecosa y Giselita por ser fuente de inspiración ya que gracias a sus maravillosas historias encontré de nuevo la luz les mega recomiendo pasar por sus perfiles y leerse sus fics que son geniales!; espero les guste el cap que lo redacte con muchísimo cariño se que tal vez tengan ganas de asesinarme pero por piedad solo denme unos minutillos de ventaja naah promto y doy mi palabra que el final será muy dulce lo siento por Patrick me duele en el alma pero buenooo! el Marcador Izzy 2-Edward 6, Patrick -1, Bella 6 (si quieren bonus extra envíen un rr jajaja ardil publicitario)**

**Ruby amix muchas gracias por tu ayuda sabes q tqm 1 Chin… y que sin ti esta humilde historia no seria lo que es como siempre se que cuento contigo en momentos cruciales gracias!, Marvic amix TQM 1000000000, a mi fuente de inspiracion Leia Fenix muchisimas gracias por este ultimo cap que me dejo Wow! Además de que estoy feliz por contar con tu amistad eres todo un amor, Gis amix que te puedo decir eres un sol me encanta tu amistad eres super especial tan buena y linda como todas tus creaciones gracias por el apoyo te re quiero!eres lo máximo como escritora, amiga y persona; lady Blacky mi hermanita pekeña mira que me tienes abandonada de verdd se te mega extraña espero verte prontito, amis amigas entrañables que sin su presencia se que no seria la misma por la importancia de su amistad, Kara comagre, Lynn Cullen, MariCullen (quien me trae de un ala con sus fics que son fabulosos aun que me haga sufrir), gracias por estar aquí siempre…**

**Un fuerte abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento por parte de Edward a quienes siguen nuestra historia y nos animan a seguir escribiendo un beso vampiresco y cargado de pasión desenfrenada para andeli Malfoy Cullen, sweeney, Franshquiquis, Diana, Clara,Diannita Cullen, angel-yanu, ediyu quienes me regalan un poco de su valioso tiempo con comentarios y mensajes gracias pues por ustedes es que esta historia vive; agradezco a todos aquellos que leen el fic y se encuentran en el anonimato a quienes me han puesto en sus historias favoritas y alarmas Norii muchas gracias espero conocerte pronto ... comentarios y jitomatazos jejeje mi direccion en Hotmail y x h e t (guion bajo)r i z y por si alguien desea agregarme a sus contactos y charlar un rato...**

**Un llamado por quienes seguían la historia y andan perdidas no supe de ellas en el ultimo capitulo se encuentran bien?**

**Ang3l4Kullen, nonblondes, Namine199**

**Bueno ahora si muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo, aaa y quienes quieran consolar a Edward den click en go! Maravillosas cosas sucederán si lo hacen jejejeje, se los envio de inmediato, aaa y también para quienes deseen consolar a Patrick déjennos sus datos please!**

**Nota: como si no fuese suficiente todo el choro de los agradecimientos… jajaja déjenme decirles que solo falta un capitulo mas y el epílogo la aventura ya casi termina gracias a todas por estar aquí!**

**I love Edward Cullen, Creatures of darknes 4ever!**


	9. Destino

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos mi amado Patrick ………. a quien le agradezco todo lo vivido a lo largo de estos 9 preciosos capitulos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Destino**

**ISABELLA POV**

El tiempo ha pasado y heme aquí, subí la escalera observando todo a mi alrededor como si cada detalle fuese nuevo para mí, a pesar de ser mi hogar en ocasiones me sentía como una extraña en él. Meditabunda llegué al final del pasa manos encontrándome cara a cara con una puerta de blanca madera que sentí más grande que nunca, giré la perilla lentamente mi corazón dio un vuelco al ser golpeado por los recuerdos y la nostalgia. Con paso inseguro avancé para adentrarme a la habitación, la tarde estaba cayendo por lo que la visibilidad comenzaba a ser tenue, mis ojos lucharon para adaptarse poco a poco a ello, un aura de luz entraba como fugitiva por una rendija de la ventana iluminando escasamente la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en medio de la alcoba…

Con paso vacilante llegué hasta la cama ella para sentarme en una orilla intentando no estropear la perfecta armonía de cómo se encontraba arreglada, las paredes color azul hacían contraste con el fino cubre cama blanco, varias almohadas y almohadones decoraban la cabecera y junto a ella sobre la mesita de noche un portarretratos que resguardaba una imagen de los dos, justo en el día de nuestra boda, el día que debía ser el más feliz de mi vida…

No podía creer el rumbo que había tomado mi vida. No lamentaba mi decisión pues sabía era la correcta, el haberlo elegido para vivir mi vida a su lado había sido la más difícil decisión que había tomado jamás. Melancólicamente acaricié la suave tela que cubría nuestro lecho de amor, mi vida era como jamás la había imaginado, llevé mi mano hasta mi corazón y pude oír en el silencio su palpitar acompasado…

Su figura se posó bajo el marco de la puerta, su presencia llenaba mi soledad, el solo hecho de ver su cara llena de felicidad pagaba con creces mi remordimiento por qué no importaba "haberlo dejado a él haciéndole daño" si quien ahora estaba a mi lado era feliz…. Me observó por un segundo con cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada como cada tarde en la que me encontraba en nuestra habitación con la mirada fija en el atardecer, inmóvil, callada y ausente como si mi cuerpo fuese solo un recipiente vacío, hueco.

El silencio se rompió cuando se acercó a mí, trayéndome a la realidad, su aliento poco a poco llego a mí inundando la alcoba cada vez menos iluminada, volteé mi rostro para seguir sus pasos mientras una aventurera lágrima corría briosa por mi mejilla dejando el rastro de su escape junto a la comisura de mis labios. Clavé la mirada entonces en el jardín que se encontraba frente a la casa, tratando de ocultar aquel trozo de mi alma que había escapado furtiva; afuera había un tenue sol muriendo indicándome en los dulces matices rosas y rojos que el crepúsculo estaba a punto de llegar, pero no era como en los tiempos de antaño algo me hacía falta por lo que me sentía incompleta y dolorosamente extraña.

Desde aquel día en que decidí ser su esposa había prometido no pensar en él, había prometido ser feliz a su lado que pasara lo que pasara; su calidez y dulzura curarían mis heridas y mitigarían el dolor que sentía por haberlo alejado a "él", pero el recuerdo a veces llega a mí sin avisarme dejando mi corazón hecho trizas cierto. Conciente estoy de que decidí luchar por mi felicidad y por un futuro pero jamás podría olvidar que _él_ había sufrido por mí culpa y por mí egoísta forma de pensar hoy fincaba mi felicidad sobre su desdicha y esa sombra del pasado no me permitía continuar. Limpié el rastro de humedad que había dejado aquella lágrima tratando que él no se diera cuenta. Era feliz a su lado y cada minuto que ha transcurrido desde que decidí quedarme a su lado ha sido maravilloso lleno de recuerdos y anécdotas que nunca viviría con nadie más, mi vida era como jamás había imaginado y él intenta día a día hacerme olvidar con sus caricias y con su amor intenta curar las heridas del adiós y el abandono. A su lado intento reconstruir mi felicidad, aquella que de mi lado había escapado, él era mi fortaleza, mis ganas de seguir existiendo, era el deseo de olvidar el pasado cada vez que me refugiaba en la miel de su labios encontrando así una razón más para sentirme viva.

**-¿Amor que te pasa? -** su aliento golpeo mi cuello, y una carga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo en solo un instante.

**-****Es tan triste ver el atardecer… es como si el final nos alcanzara, es oscuro, frío y opaca la belleza de las cosas- **Pensé en que alguna vez había amado la noche porque me permitió ver las estrellas pero ahora mi vida no era aquella, mi voz era apenas perceptible. Sentí su mano acariciar la mía mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos traviesos en mi piel. No pude evitarlo una oleada de recuerdos me asalto trayendo a mi mente un nombre, reviviendo en mí, aquella época gobernada por la felicidad, miles de imágenes, llegaron a mi más con sublime violencia un solo nombre inundó mi existencia.

_**-….Edward…**_ - Recordé la tarde en su habitación, aquellas caricias acompañadas por los colores seductores del crepúsculo que me hicieron caer irremediablemente. El era mi dueño, y solo a su lado había conocido el deseo y la pasión.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos como si me encontrara hipnotizada de la misma forma en que esos hermosos ojos dorados me permitían perderme en su inmensidad, reviví cada latido incesante de mi corazón viviendo cada beso, cada olor y cada caricia de aquella tarde en la que me había entregado por amor, aquella primera vez que se había acuñado en mi recuerdo con las llamas candentes de nuestro amor. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mi piel, escuchar en el silencio los latidos eufóricos de mi corazón mientras su fría piel se acercaba a mi cuerpo, cerré con fuerza mis ojos tratando de saborear la dulce miel de sus besos que se encontraban tatuados en mis labios, deseaba olvidarme de todo aquello que ahora me rodeaba para así entregarme a mis sentimientos sin importar nada más, dejando atrás la culpa y el remordimiento….

En la oscuridad el tormentoso recuerdo de su perfecto rostro me tomó presa, esclava de aquellos ojos oscuros por el deseo que jamás olvidaría. Anhelaba tanto ser consumida de nuevo por ese fuego que yacía dormido en su cuerpo y que había despertado ante mis caricias… y como si de un sueño se tratara desperté al sentir su mano tocando mis labios la oscuridad ahora reinaba ayudándome a ocultar mis sentimientos de nuevo.

**Él POV…**

Caminé lentamente internándome en nuestra alcoba. Ella estaba distante como perdida no era la primera vez que sucedía pero no podía presionarla daba gracias a Dios por haberme regalado este ángel y me sentía inmensamente en deuda desde el primer momento en que me permitió entrar a su vida. Ella era mi razón de existir, quedé atrapado por su hermosura, desde el primer momento en que la vi. Mi existencia gira a su alrededor, vivo por ella y dejaría de existir sin ella… toque sus labios con un tímido toque tratando de atraerla a mí lado, y como si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo trato de cubrir con la oscuridad sus sentimientos pero ni siquiera el negro velo de la noche podía ocultar que estaba viviendo de sus recuerdos. Tomé sus manos y acaricié su cabello inundando mis sentidos de su dulce olor a fresa. La excitación comenzó a hacerme presa de su cuerpo añorando compartir nuestro lecho, posó sus ojos en mi rostro reaccionando ante mis deseos, sus caricias llegaron en un momento haciéndome necesitar de ella con urgencia, sus labios me llamaron mientras mis manos lentamente desnudaban su nívea piel a cada paso.

**Isabella POV**

La cercanía con su piel me hacia enloquecer, deseaba estar entre sus brazos con infinita desesperación sintiendo como cada caricia traía consigo un matiz diferente, como aquellos que jugaban en el horizonte al llegar la noche. Los sentimientos iban desde la ternura hasta la pasión desmedida, un deseo cegado por la necesidad de sus labios, nuevas experiencias llenan mis días pero jamás igualadas a las de aquella tarde, en la que me entregué completamente al amor

El roce de él, me hizo recordar las viejas caricias, sentir, añorar y revivir aquel momento de pasión en brazos de Edward. Un suave gemido corrió por mi garganta y con timidez intenté sofocarlo, las caricias corrían en nuestros cuerpos llenos de pasión mientras la adrenalina recorría con furia nuestros cuerpos mientras nuestras sabanas mientras nuestro lecho era privado de la pulcritud…ya iniciado nuestro ritual nuestros cuerpos se fundirían en el amor eterno. Cerré con fiereza los ojos tratando de no recordar pero todo era en vano, miles de imágenes golpearon mis recuerdos y flashazos de aquella tarde de pasión revivían, Sentí su mano subir por mi muslo mientras su boca me poseía temblé ante sus caricias mientras las imágenes se fundían en mi memoria dejándome imposibilitada para distinguir entre el recuerdo y al realidad.

-_**Bella ¿estás bien mi amor?, ¿te he hecho daño?...el sonido del pasado, un amor, una entrega la pasión del verdadero amor……….ese hecho solo un recuerdo….**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, al recordar aquella danza seductora de dos cuerpos amándose. Me arquee una vez más permitiéndole a mi compañero entrar en mi cuerpo una y otra vez lo sentí cerca llevándome a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, abrace mis piernas a sus muslos sintiendo aun mas cada movimiento, hundió su rostro en mi cabello respirando ajetreadamente, mi nombre escapo de sus labios casi imperceptible, haciéndome desfallecer una vez más, inmovilizándome.

Sentí el caminar de su lengua sobre mi cuello lo cual me hizo gemir, en ese momento sus ojos obscuros de lujuria me atraparon aun más, cual inocente presa estaba a su merced, lista para ser de él nuevamente, tomó mi mano con fuerza y entrelazada con la suya me sujetó en ese momento su boca se abrió presagiando indicándome que el final estaba cerca, la luz había desparecido junto con mi voluntad. El pasado seria dejado atrás una vez más, y junto con el crepúsculo la vida a su lado me arrastraba a mis memorias, y yo seguía mi guerra _**luchando contra su recuerdo**_, pronto todo terminaría, entre sombras, cobijé mi alma para comenzar una vez más, con el amor, la pasión y el remordimiento, buscando encontrar mi felicidad

_**Cerré los ojos y dejándome llevar pude escuchar su voz…**_

**°°°° flash back °°°° **

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lloras mi vida? -**_ el recordar su rostros triste me hacia desfallecer, sus ojos llenos de angustia apuñalaron mi corazón, como decirle que el final estaba cerca, si ni siquiera yo lo deseaba, quería abrazarlo aferrarme a él como un naufrago a la orilla, como un condenado a muerte se aferraba a su ultima respiración; pero no podía… no debía…

**-No pasa nada mi amor, es solo que este fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, jamás dejaré de darle gracias a Dios por haberme permitido encontrarte, no importan ya las pruebas ni los obstáculos que vengan, este momento será el que me de valor para seguir existiendo y eso será mi consuelo para siempre. **Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos y luche por que mi voz no se escuchara entrecortada, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía tragar saliva y el dolor de mi alma me desgarraba pero aun así debía ser fuerte el adiós era inevitable.

**-****No digas eso mi vida los obstáculos los venceremos juntos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado amándote y protegiéndote, y **_**JAMÁS**_** Volveré a dejarte sola, te amo demasiado como para hacer lo correcto, me he rendido a la soledad soy tan indefenso si tú me faltas.**

Estas palabras en sus labios eran la miel que en mi frágil existencia se convertían en hiel, pensé que mi dolor no podría ser más grande y de nuevo me equivoque Edward sufriría tanto y yo fui una ilusa en pensar que no sería así pero aun con esto debía continuar pues Patrick no lo merecía Edward y yo pagaríamos nuestra culpa sufriendo por la eternidad por no tener al otro a nuestro lado pero no podíamos sacrificar a un inocente por que eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Posé mi dedo sobre sus labios creando de nuevo el silencio, me acerqué sigilosamente como el cazador que asecha a su presa y por última vez en esa tarde probé de nuevo la miel de su piel volviendo aquel beso en mi bálsamo sagrado, las lágrimas luchaban por caer abarrotando mis ojos, una de ellas logró escapar llegando a nuestros labios convirtiendo el dulce sabor del momento en el doloroso destino de nuestras vidas.

**-¿Qué sucede Bella?, ¿Qué pasa?... me estas asustando**…. Sus ojos se tornaron del color del caramelo fundido y de no saber sobre su condición hubiese jurado que el destello de una lágrima los había coronado… el dolor en mi corazón se acrecentaba y el valor me abandonaba…estuve a punto de retroceder y darle la espalda a mi destino, estrecharme entre sus brazos y vivir eternamente en ellos…

**-****No sucede nada… solo quiero que sepas que eres mi razón de vivir, mi fortaleza, mi alegría, mi vida; lo que te he entregado hoy no solo fue mi cuerpo sino también mi alma y mi existencia completa, te necesito, te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mis días…-** palabra por palabra el dolor minaba mi fortaleza haciéndome sentir totalmente indefensa de aplazar mas el final no hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante; la luz comenzaba a desaparecer.

Pronto la oscuridad reinaría tanto en mi habitación como en mi alma, el tiempo se había terminado y con él mi muerte en vida había comenzado…** creo que es hora de levantarnos Charlie no debe tardar - **Limpié mi rostro con la mano escondiendo mi dolor, mientras nos vestíamos de nuevo tomé su camisa y aspiré su olor, no pude contener mi deseo de abrazarlo, y sé que esto me descubrió…Edward me acerco a él y me besó, correspondí su beso con todo mi amor, demostrando con este acto todos mis sentimientos……

Tomé entonces sus manos entre las mías, intentando no llorar, las observé y las sentí, tan frías, tan perfectas, aquellos dedos ágiles que tocaban esa nana que me hacia soñar cada noche antes de separarnos, las observé absorta con una mueca de dolor tal vez.

**-Si quieres leerme el futuro es por el otro lado, tonta Bella -**su aterciopelada voz me hizo regresar de mi aturdimiento, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, los míos estaban llenos de duda y de dolor que traería esta separación, besé sus manos una y otra vez, Edward parecía confundido pues no dejaba de observarme con angustia y preocupación, sin explicación le di un abrazo fugaz…

**-Hay… algo que debo decirte**…. - Vacilante traté de hilar las palabras necesarias pero no pude, el dolor me estaba debilitando, estaba a punto de derrumbarme.

**-¿Pero no puedes?, ¿Qué sucede? Bella me asustas dime algo… - **La angustia se adueñaba de Edward y no solo de él, me sentía como a la orilla de un barranco del cual al caer no habría retorno jamás.

Reinó entonces el silencio sepulcral, busque la fuerza para continuar pero esta me había abandonado.

**-Justo ahora cuando dudaste, sentí un escalofrió- **La fachada de tranquilidad de Edward era intangible pues el temblor de su mano lo delataba, nerviosa busque su rostro, buscando en un punto inexistente la fortaleza que se había escapado….

**-Bella, mi amor ¿puedo besarte?- **asentí débilmente mientras sonreía tristemente con las lágrimas retenidas en mis ojos, mi corazón latía desbocado presa de las emociones encontradas que habitaban en mi, rocé sus labios con amor, miedo, dulzura, dolor, pasión, angustia, marcando ese pequeño beso como el momento en que morí.

Recargué entonces mi rostro en su pecho colocando mi mano sobre su muerto corazón, tuve miedo a volverlo a ver a la cara pues temía perder la voluntad de separarme de su lado, Edward acarició mi cabello una y otra vez dudando en hablar, hasta que por fin venció su miedo para romper ese mágico momento…

**-Este beso…… me supo a despedida -** su voz parecía quebrarse y mi vida por fin terminó, mi corazón había muerto en ese mismo instante…

_**-¿Qué está pasando Bella? -..**_ Sus palabras se escuchaban huecas como si fueran pronunciadas en la distancia sentí que el suelo se movía y en un instante la habitación me dio vueltas.

Edward sollozaba en casi un suspiro ya que pude escucharlo solo por nuestra cercanía, sus palabras eran casi imperceptibles y llenas de dolor…

_**-Yo sigo aquí mi amor, mi amor es tuyo ahora y siempre**__ -_ los sollozos ahogaban mis palabras mientras el dolor me sometía……….con el cuerpo hecho un guiñapo, dude en seguir..

**-Pero estás ausente, es como si estuvieras en otro sitio** -su voz sonaba con amargura y reflejaba mi mismo dolor, habíamos llegado al punto donde las almas se funden, las palabras son innecesarias y las emociones se proyectan con un toque una caricia, una mirada, éramos uno solo, por eso no era necesario hablar... él lo sabia…

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -** pregunté con profundo dolor…

**-Sí, pero tengo miedo- **El fino rostro de Edward mostraba su infinita paciencia pero el dolor lo enmarcaba llenándolo de un aura de tristeza...

**-Edward te amo más que a mi vida propia, eres y serás lo más importante de esta efímera existencia…** cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para seguir, mi pecho bailaba rudamente de arriba abajo haciendo mi respiración mas difícil que nunca - **ahora soy tuya en cuerpo y alma y eso nadie jamás en la vida podrá arrebatármelo, este hermoso momento que me has regalado será el que me de la fortaleza de seguir mis días sin ti… -**hice una pausa intentando seguir aunque fuese solo un momento más, el final innegablemente estaba cerca.

**-No puedo lastimar a Patrick no es justo, ni es justo para ti tenerme a tu lado llena de remordimientos, alguna vez me dijiste que los de tu especie olvidaban con facilidad así que con el corazón roto te pido que me olvides y por favor ya no me busques que no podré soportarlo más, esta tarde ha sido mi despedida mi amor y habiendo sido tuya te digo adiós…**

**-Edward -**dudé un instante al no tener reacción alguna de Edward, estaba allí callado, absorto como si fuese una estatua...mi miedo cobraba vida y el adiós no se hizo esperar, había perdido innegablemente al amor de mi existencia porque sabía que Bella jamás podría hacerle a él este mal, goce de su dulce amor pero en un segundo el infierno había llegado, no pude articular palabras el dolor por fin me había aniquilado… la noche se esfumó de nuevo hundiendo mi corazón en un adiós eterno……

El silencio de nuevo sello mi destino y el tiempo pareció infinito el rostro desencajado de Edward me hizo titubear y la necesidad imperante de sus brazos me hacia flaquear por un momento no era el Edward que conocía quien compartía mi habitación si no una fina estatua inerte y sin vida su mirada parecía perdida y sin rastro de vida.

**-Edward por favor dime algo -**. El silencio me estaba aniquilando y el miedo me inundó llenándome de una sensación de escalofrío como si una cubetada de agua fría me golpeara…

**-Bella… ¿por qué??? - **Su voz carecía de vida y se escuchaba mas ronca como jamás la había escuchado, las lágrimas por fin se adueñaron de mí y no pude contenerlas más la amargura corono mi rostro y mi voz se quebró en miles de pedazos, desee con el alma que esto fuese un sueño su rostro reflejaba un sentimiento que no podía entender era tristeza, era soledad era vacío y tal vez ira.

**-****No me pidas un por que, por qué no puedo darte otra razón simplemente tu y yo cometimos errores y dejamos ir nuestra oportunidad de ser felices, alguien más llego y ocupo tu lugar y ahora no soy capaz de destrozarlo no podría ni verlo a la cara para decirle que quiero estar a tu lado, no es justo; él no lo merece ni debe saberlo. **

Edward se acercó a mí en silencio como si me acechara, temblé ante su cercanía y las defensas caían ante su roce, su frío aliento golpeo contra mi cuello y su dulce voz resonó en mi oído.

**-Tal vez pienses que con esto se acaba todo pero no, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir solo porque te sientes culpable, no dejare que seas infeliz solo por él, tal vez tengas razón y nosotros tuvimos nuestra oportunidad pero a pesar de todo nuestro amor vivirá eternamente -**.Acarició mi brazo con un tenue toque de su gélida piel, me capturó entre sus brazos rodeando mi cintura por detrás, mi respiración se hizo difícil, y mi determinación comenzaba a desaparecer, fue entonces cuando, sus palabras taladraron mis sentidos.

-**Lucharé por ti, y no te dejaré, aún que viva condenado a las sombras jamás me iré…el final aun no está escrito…- **cuando me sentí liberada de su abrazo volteé buscando su rostro, pero él se había ido, la cortina se movía pacíficamente mientras los tenues indicios del día le daban la bienvenida al amanecer.

Ahora me sentía más confundida que nunca, no lo quería perder pero no podría retractarme ante Patrick él no lo merecía. Me desplomé dejando salir las lágrimas que corrían acaloradas sobre mi piel, débil y con un dejo de tristeza me puse de pie caminé lentamente hacia mi ventana de nuevo el dolor y el sufrimiento enmarcarían un día mas de mi existencia… observe fijamente y junto a mi ventana una rosa roja descansaba apaciblemente.

**POV Patrick **

Salí del consultorio de Carlisle mas confundido que en un principio, sé que mi mentor es el hombre más sensible y objetivo que existe por eso para mí es más que un colega es un amigo, vacilante camine por los pasillos del hospital que se llenaron de recuerdos dulces pude ver a Izzy dibujada en la silueta que formaba un halo de luz, sentí su risa, mi espíritu se llenó de optimismo pero aun cuando la alegría subió hasta mis ojos la tristeza la hizo trizas al recordar sus palabras…

_**- No me alejes de tu lado……… Edward te amo,……….. **_

Frenéticamente caminé hacia mi auto ahora más que nunca deseaba estar a su lado asegurarme que él no podría siquiera acercársele, estaba siendo irracional, egoísta y esto no podía ser así pero que podía hacer no quería, no podía perderla. Las palabras de Carlisle divagaban por mi mente, una y otra vez sus razones tenían sentido, y yo buscaba incesantemente un error pero no existía, sabía que Izzy no podría ser feliz, se que ella lo quería a él… y no a mí.

Deambulé horas dando vueltas por el pueblo, vi llegar la noche y tras ella el amanecer no podía ser capaz de llegar a mi destino mis demonios y resentimientos me ataban y me alejaban de ella, aparque cerca de su casa pero mi cuerpo no respondía como si mi mente y él fuesen dos extraños quienes tenían diferente destino. No lograba ponerlos de acuerdo…giré por fin la llave y el auto comenzó a avanzar sin darme cuenta del trayecto, doble en la esquina, las casas parecían imágenes borrosas de las cueles no recuerdo nada en especial, y allí aparcando en la entrada de la casa de Izzy, Charlie Swan, arribaba a su hogar. Estacioné mi auto detrás del auto patrulla, sin ánimo alguno, salí de mi vehículo y me encaminé hacia él…

**-Charlie buen día- **saludé con desgano, el rostro del jefe Swan no me dio la bienvenida que esperaba, algo en su semblante ocasionaba que sus facciones fueran grises, tal vez el turno nocturno le había provocado aquello, o por lo menos es lo que yo deseaba que fuera…

**-Buen día muchacho, imagino, ha sido una noche muy larga para los dos, por esas ojeras que traes estoy seguro que el turno en el hospital no ha sido tan ameno esta vez…**

Trate de sonreír para apoyar su teoría pero mi confusión era tal que no me permitía siquiera fingir,..**-** **algo de eso es verdad** **–** dije con demasiada dificultad, como un rayo cruzando mi cuerpo sentí la necesidad imperante de voltear hacia la ventana de Izzy, y allí se encontraba ella con la mirada perdida y sombría acariciando una rosa roja que tenía entre sus manos, un ara que jamás había visto la corono de pronto era tan fúnebre, tan triste, que opacaba su belleza haciéndola ver marchita y era yo el culpable de ello una voz me trajo a la realidad, dejando de nuevo inconclusas mis cavilaciones…

**-Hey Izzy, aquí abajo linda he llegado, y aquí esta Patrick conmigo.**

Izzy volteo y pude ver su mirada vacía, no había emoción alguna en ella, volteo a vernos solo como por inercia mientras atraía a su corazón la rosa que resguardaba entre sus manos, sin ninguna respuesta se giro y tras si cerro su ventana, gesto con el cual sentí una lapida pesada caer sobre mi… esto era lo que mi egoísmo causaba su sufrimiento.

¿Estaba dispuesto a tenerla a mi lado así? , ¿Como un cuerpo sin alma?, ¿la condenaría a una vida en el purgatorio, o tal vez ¿¿en el infierno?? ¡_**No! mi amor podría hacerla feliz de nuevo.-.**_ Me obligué a pensar, podría borrar el recuerdo de Edward y ser felices como si él nunca hubiese vuelto…

Abatido camine al lado de Charlie para entrar a la casa, el también se percato del estado catatónico de Izzy pues solo me dedico una mirada de preocupación y tristeza, no fue necesario hablar los dos sabíamos que algo sucedía. Dentro de la casa al fin, el silencio se rompió.

**-Bueno chico, creo que a mi edad las desveladas me hacen mella, ya no estoy para esos trotes, es momento que me vaya a descansar, avisare a Izzy que estas aquí - **la voz de mi interlocutor más que cansancio reflejaba preocupación y lo entendía, eso era algo más que me asustaba…

**-Charlie tal vez no sea el momento indicado, pero con todo lo sucedido, la enfermedad de Izzy; no había tenido la oportunidad de pedirte algo -** mi mente y mi alma se debatían, si pronunciaba aquellas palabras tal vez arrastraría a la mujer que amaba al vacío, o tal vez no -. Tal vez la salvaría.

-**Sabes que yo amo a Izzy que es lo mas importante en mi vida, ella está de acuerdo y deseamos casarnos, por lo que quiero pedirte su mano y tu bendición, he pedido ya mi cambio a otro hospital pero quiero que sepas que vendremos muy seguido a verte y que a ella jamás le faltara nada… no puedo vivir sin ella es mi razón de existir -**la última frase la pude decir con la voz apenas entendible, estuvo a punto de quebrase y dejar salir el llanto , ¿qué estaba haciendo?, mi egoísmo hablaba por mi estaba haciendo lo correcto?

**-Bueno Patrick tu sabes que te debo mucho, y que se lo mucho que la quieres, pero yo no soy la persona indicada para dar la aprobación, solo Isabella puede hacerlo, bien sabe dios que a los dos los quiero y sé que tomaran la mejor decisión… ella al igual que para ti es mi vida y jamás permitiré que sufra siempre la apoyaré en lo que decida, sea lo que sea, y Patrick algo ultimo debo pedirte…** el silencio se hizo presente por un momento Charlie estaba extraño, parecía que meditaba antes de hablar jamás lo había visto así.

-**Cuando alguien ama de verdad, permite que el otro florezca a su lado, yo dejé partir al amor de mi vida, pero ahora sé que ella es feliz y eso es lo que importa, a veces la vida nos muestra caminos diferentes para amar, unos dulces otros dolorosos, lo único que importa es que el otro sea realmente feliz bueno creo que eso no tengo que decírtelo se que siempre harás lo mejor por ella… -**sus palabras me hirieron profundamente, quien era yo y como me atrevía a seguir a delante sabiendo lo que ella sentía, me enfrasque en mi guerra interna a tal grado que no vi a Charlie dejarme solo..

Subió entonces por la escalera y tras su paso mi mente daba miles de vueltas, que debía hacer, podría seguir con mi egoísmo o por fin la podría dejar ser feliz… la puerta de Izzy se abrió, su dulce figura me dio un respiro y me permitió respirar, su semblante triste no cambio, algo ocurría y eso era algo que yo no podía evitar, bajo por la escalera hasta llegar junto a mi… en silencio bajo uno a uno los escalones, llego a mi lado, sus ojos claramente irritados, tenían una cortina tan pesada que no les permitía brillar, en total silencio se acerco a mí, me dio la mano y abrazo mi cintura.

Sin una sola palabra un pacto se hacía , aquellos dulces planes y hermosas imágenes de una vida juntos caían una a una, imposibilitándome… nuestras almas se encadenaban a un futuro que no podía vislumbrar ya …

Por fin mi transformación se había completado, era el monstruo que arruinaría su vida en aras de mi propia felicidad.

**Bella POV**

Aquella mañana de adiós había decidido compartir mi vida con Patrick, había dejado ir a Edward para no dañarlo a él, un inocente que paso por el juego que la vida nos presento, los arreglos estaban hechos y pronto nos casaríamos, Charlie en silencio contemplo mi agonía, pero como lo había prometido apoyo mi decisión.

Las noches en mi habitación eran largas; Alice y mi familia adoptiva han estado conmigo a mi lado, pero al igual que mi padre eran mis pilares silenciosos, es claro ver su tristeza pero aun así están a mi lado, como Edward lo había prometido no me ha dejado sola y aun que no debería el saberlo cerca me permite seguir… por las noches noto su esencia en mi habitación finjo dormir para tenerlo un momento y sentir que su sola presencia me hace vivir… solo faltan unas cuantas horas para completar mi destino y unirme a Patrick para siempre, lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas ha pasado como una ráfaga de luz frente a mis ojos , es como si estuviese en el centro de un remolino y todo frente a mi pasara en cámara rápida, sombras vienen y van, platicas, risa, tristeza, y mientras yo permanezco de pie sin saber qué es lo que me mantiene en pie, el vestido de novia colgado en el maniquí, me inspira a tocarlo, pero siempre al acercarme mis rodillas se doblan no puedo evitarlo la soledad y el vacío me están alcanzando…

Una y otra vez el mismo martirio me sigue, noche a noche las mismas imágenes me atormentan, haciéndome vivir un terror sin igual…

_**En mi sueño, Edward caminaba por una ciudadela, con el rostro desencajado, aun que sereno… tan perfecto, luce el torso al descubierto, la gente a su alrededor, reía, señalaba, los niños juegan a su alrededor, todo sucede en cámara lenta menos su andar, camina seguro entre la multitud, el sol brillaba en lo alto. Su esbelto cuerpo, pronto comenzaría a abandonar las sombras y los rayos furiosos del sol resplandecerían en su piel de diamante; yo corría hacia él, le gritaba para evitarlo pero no me escuchaba gritaba con todas mis fuerzas pero mi voz no salía, el temor se apodero de mi y pronto su resplandor me cegó…**_ _**solo bastó un segundo y el sentimiento de vacío llego, él había desaparecido**_………… envuelta en sudor desperté llorando, esa pesadilla tan vivida me hacía sentir su inminente perdida, las horas tratando de convencerme con que mi decisión era la correcta por fin habían sido insuficientes, estaba perdida…

Esa mañana fue la peor de toda mi vida las ojeras que adornaban mis ojos fácilmente mostraban las noches sin sueño, mi madre estaba preocupada pues desde que viajo para ayudarme con el gran evento, había notado que algo no estaba bien… entre ella y Alice hablaban en tono bajo y se callaban apenas me sentían entrar en la habitación, Esme se había unido a los preparativos y justo hoy vendría con toda la familia para darme su obsequio, Rosalie no me dirigía la palabra más en alguna ocasión una mirada de preocupación cruzaba su rostro regalándome una tímida sonrisa que me infundía valor.

Me encontraba parada frente a mi ventana, el silencio total era mi única compañía, no sedeaba nada mas, en el florero sobre mi tocador varias rosas rojas marchitas dejaban escapar algunos pétalos, ellas morían a mi lado, camine vacilante hacia la ventana, voltee buscando una esperanza, pero esta vez no la había. Hoy era el primer día en que la rosa inerte junto a mi ventana faltaba, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla… el anillo de compromiso que apresaba mi dedo ardía como jamás lo había hecho me quemaba, marcaba en mi mano y en mi alma a fuego lento, el dolor de un futuro sin amor.

El auto de Carlisle aparco en la entrada de mi casa, escuche los neumáticos desde el primer momento, tras el los autos de los demás Cullen aparcaban frente a mi hogar, incluidos entre ellos el volvo plateado de Edward, mi corazón latió brioso al verlo descender de él y a pesar de que todos estaban aquí solo él era al único al que deseaba ver, seguí cada uno de sus pasos hasta sentirlo más cerca de mí, solo pude apartarme de la ventana cuando los escuché tocar el timbre.

Corrí sin contemplación para estar más cerca, ese sueño me había dejado con la necesidad imperante de saberlo con bien, no podía describir la sensación que me invadía pero algo era real,… deseaba correr a sus brazos y sentir que el tiempo no importaba… ya en el descanso de la escalera tuve que ocultar de nuevo mis sentimientos pero estoy segura que todos ellos podían escuchar a mi corazón latir sin control: siete pares de ojos dorados voltearon así mi , y en el perfecto rostro de Edward aquella sonrisa de medio lado apareció de repente, me derretí de nuevo con solo su mirada y de nuevo todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció….

**-Bells creo que te han venido a ver antes de tu gran día… - **me dijo Reneé de súbito, trayéndome así al tiempo presente…

**-Bella -**dijo Esme… -**hemos venido para decirte lo mucho que te queremos; te deseamos lo mejor en tu nueva vida, sé que no estuve muy presente en la organización de la boda pero sabes que mi amor y cariño es incondicional, al igual que el de todos nosotros -** la mirada de Edward se torno triste vacía, y en algún momento evitaba mi mirada. Rosalie y Emmett, me dedicaban miradas melancólicas, iguales a las de Alice quien me miraba e intentaba fingir que todo estaba bien, no había soltado a Jasper desde que habían llegado y aferraba su brazo al de él como si contuviera con ello unas inmensas ganas de llorar. La fina mano de Esme me extendió entonces un sobre blanco, en el cual la elegante letra de Carlisle decía:

_**Con todo nuestro amor, incondicional… **_

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta "mi familia", estaba allí aun cuando sabían que mi decisión no era la mejor, tome el sobre con la mano temblorosa, lo abrí lentamente y pude encontrar en él unos boletas de avión…

**-Esperemos te guste Bella nuestro regalo es tu viaje de luna de miel espero que a Patrick no le moleste, pero es un lugar muy especial y sé que será de tu agrado -.** Carlisle me había dicho con la voz de un padre protector, no sin antes haber reparado en el rostro de Edward, el cual estaba absorto, no mostraba ninguna expresión, si Reneé no hubiese estado allí hubiese preguntado a Carlisle si los vampiros pueden entrar en Shock.

En medio de mi meditación y sin quitar mi mirada del rostro Edward, vi como este solo asintió a su padre con la mirada fría inexpresiva, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin decir más. Reneé me miró fijamente mis ojos demostraban miedo, ansiedad y zozobra. ¿Hacia donde se dirigía sin decir una sola palabra?, las lagrimas se agrupaban bajo mis ojos, luche por no dejarlas salir sin quitar mi mirada de encima a Edward, mi madre rompió el silencio como evitando que fuera tras él…

**-Es un detalle maravilloso, y ¿cuál será el destino paradisiaco? -..**preguntó tratando de hacer la plática más amena…

**-Es una pequeña isla cerca de Brasil, en donde Carlisle y yo acostumbramos ir de veraneo**…- dijo Esme mientras volteaba el rostro hacia su esposo el cual le dedico una dulce sonrisa, sus manos entrelazadas demostraban su inmenso amor.

**-El nombre de la isla es Isla Esme**… - dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo la tristeza se apodero de mi yo jamás podría ser feliz, porque una felicidad así solo podría tenerla al lado de Edward.

**-Gracias -** le dije con sinceridad a Esme y a Carlisle, con la voz desencajada mientras los abrazaba fuertemente, necesitaba tanto sentir su cariño su apoyo. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos pero nadie dijo nada en el fondo todos sabían lo que sucedía, no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta esperaba ansiosa que él regresara, pero no fue así.

La tarde paso igual cuerpos en movimiento iban y venían, a mi alrededor como si yo fuese una pieza en la pintura de mi vida la cual no tiene movimiento, y lo era, desde el momento mismo en que corté mis alas y me anclé a un destino que no era el mío, pero la vida es así y no lo podía cambiar, no debía.

**-Bella, creo que te debo una disculpa se que aquella tarde no tenía derecho de haberme entrometido, pero quiero que sepas que fue porque deseo que seas feliz, eres mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana y sé que tu felicidad solo estará junto al amor de tu vida y aun que a los demás desees engañarlos a mi no puedes hacerlo. Sé que Edward y tu son el uno para el otro y que si el espero 100 años por ti fue porque solo tú eres su destino, y así pasen 1000 años el jamás volverá amar a nadie más, hoy por la noche se marcha Bella se va creo que por fin se ha dado por vencido, y eso me duele los veo sufrir y no puedo hacer nada me siento tan mal por ello…** - los ojos de Alice eran de tan transparentes que podía sentir su dolor, como era posible que Edward se fuera no era justo , no quería que se fuera, no podía había prometido estar cerca de mi solo eso me mantenía con vida……

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de sonar persistentes, no lo podía creer, no quería aceptar que por fin lo había alejado, era mi culpa y a solo unas horas de unir mi vida a la de Patrick me sentía con ganas de no seguir viviendo. El día que se suponía debía ser el más dulce de mi vida se había vuelto la hiel que marcaría de ahora en adelante cada uno de mis días.

En lo oscuro de mi habitación pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había hecho, no podía no quería vivir así pero era demasiado tarde… tomé una chaqueta y sin pensar abrí mi ventana de par en par, para poder asomarme por ella _necesitaba tanto sentirme libre, deseaba sentirme libre_… corrí escalera abajo mientras mi padre me hablaba, su voz apenas y llegaba a mi no entendí ni una sola palabra, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, intentando que nada ni nadie me alcanzara, al girar por la esquina de la casa pude ver el auto de Patrick quien al igual que Charlie me llamaba:

_**-Izzy, que sucede Izzy!!!!!!!!...**_

Su voz casi sin sonido me golpeaba pero no deseaba parar no lo haría, en ese momento era libre. Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante minutos o tal vez horas no lo sé, mis ganas de sentir la libertad y mi necesidad de Edward me motivaban…

Corrí desesperada sin mirar atrás el miedo y el dolor no me permitían pensar quería tenerlo a mi lado sentirlo, escucharlo y ver nuevamente su rostro perfecto; y es en este momento que comprendía que mi vida sin su amor estaba vacía. Me detuve a la orilla del acantilado, aun que mi corazón estaba en una guerra incesante de sentimiento la razón trataba en vano de controlarlo, _**Patrick**_ me decía una y otra vez en voz tan baja que más que decirlo parecía un pensamiento, vi hacia el horizonte la tarde moría dando paso a la noche el color rojo teñía el firmamento, permitiendo ver escasamente a las primeras estrellas que adornaban el firmamento…

_**-El crepúsculo - **_su murmullo llego a mente haciendo que mi piel reaccionara con descargas eléctricas que erizaba cada uno de mis poros_**….-…el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche…**_

-**Me gusta la noche - **me repetí …**- jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad… **las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar quemando todo aquello que tocaban a su paso, briosas e incontenibles hicieron de mi alma un guiñapo que solo pensaba que la felicidad había terminado para siempre, sentí todo mi cuerpo arder como si el mismísimo fuego quemara desde el corazón hasta el exterior haciendo físico el infierno que vivía en mi mente y deseé extinguirlo terminar con el calor que representaba Edward para mi.

Me encontraba a un día de unirme a Patrick para siempre y no podía permitir que mi pasado anclara para siempre mi futuro. Entonces di la espalda a la noche con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo ardiendo sintiendo mi amor hacia aquel chico de ojos dorados y melancólicos tatuado en mi mente. Avancé apenas unos cuantos pasos cuando mi cuerpo desconectado totalmente de la razón me volcó hacia la orilla de nuevo, corriendo y con solo su recuerdo en mi interior apreté el puño y seguí corriendo, las lagrimas se desprendían tempestivamente de mi rostro y algunas luchaban en la comisura de mis ojos aferrándose a su lecho, evitando caer con la velocidad cerca del precipicio solo una palabra ocupaba mi mente, mi razón y mis deseos de amar

_**-Edward -**_su hermoso rostro apareció ante mis ojos y pude sentirlo cerca de mí, olí su maravillosa esencia; allá al fondo del firmamento su rostro me sonreía esperándome. Tomé impulso y brinque… rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y el sentir el aire golpeando mi cuerpo mientras caía me permitió sentirme totalmente libre, por primera vez desde esa tarde en la que Edward había decidido volver sentí que perdía ese peso que me anclaba.

En tan solo un segundo caí al mar el fuerte golpe me hizo hundirme y perder el control por un momento, todo se veía obscuro y frío, el calor del que era presa había desaparecido, entonces escuche su voz, fuertes reflejos de mis memorias golpeaban mi mente, y me deje llevar, hundirme en su presencia, la paz que rescindía en el océano, era el que me cobijaba haciéndome desear no emerger y permanecer allí, no supe lo que sucedió justo cuando todo era perfecto, estire mi mano tratando, de llegar a él, casi podía tocar al Edward de mi imaginación, cuando el sonido de otro golpe en el agua me hizo despertar. Un par de fuertes brazos me tomaron rápidamente entre ellos y comprendí que todo lo que había imaginado era real, el estaba aquí una vez más trayéndome de la oscuridad.

Salí a la superficie en un momento tan rápido que apenas alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, mi cuerpo toco la arena cálida que yacía bajo mi ropa, haciéndome estremecer…

_**-¿Por qué?- …**_ fue lo único que articuló mi salvador...- **Bella te aseguro que no te entiendo, daría mi existencia misma por saber qué demonios cruza por tu cabeza, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que pasó? -**... el rostro de Edward tenía una marca enigmática que jamás había visto, sus ojos dorados eran tan oscuros como la noche que ahora nos rodeaba, su cabello desalineado por el agua no hacía más que enmarcar su gran belleza y los reflejos de la luna daban un efecto de diamantes no tan hermosos como cuando descubrí su piel en el prado pero si podía dejarme sin aliento, estaba celosa de las pequeñas gotas de agua que osaban recorrer su cuerpo pero a ellas les debía verlo brillas contra la luz tenue de la noche…

_**-**_**No lo sé**- pude contestar lentamente mientras llevaba mis brazos bajo mi cabeza en una pose de relajación, recostada bajo las estrellas del firmamento, con la ropa mojada entallándose a mi figura, retire algunos cabellos que estorbaban en mi rostro y cerrando los ojos, con la voz tranquila me digne a disfrutar de ese momento**…-creo que solo fue un impulso, la necesidad de hacer algo sin pensar.**

Edward comenzó a reír y su risa parecía el canto de los ángeles, sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionó en cuanto su voz llego a mi oídos endulzándolos, seduciéndolos, abrí rápidamente los ojos y me recosté sobre mi costado, el se encontraba sentado junto a mí, llevando una mano a su rostro, su risa era incontenible y mi confusión crecía a cada segundo lo que propiciaba que siguiera riendo.

**-Tonta Bella, sabes que por eso te amo, porque tú rayas en contra a todo lo que espero de ti, ¿sabes que Patrick y yo hemos venido a salvarte? Pero creo que quienes necesitamos ser salvados somos nosotros porque tu nos has demostrado que eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros dos…** - la risa cesó de súbito y su voz ahora era taciturna, su rostro reflejaba un dejo de disyuntiva que yo no podía descifrar del todo, su mano entonces regresó a su rostro pero en esta ocasión pude advertir su movimiento, presionaba fuertemente su tabique nasal en ese símbolo tan distintivo de él cuando algo no cuadraba en su pensar, recordé la novela del conde de Montecristo, Dante siempre jalaba un mechón de su cabello cuando pensaba, Edward no era distinto podía saber lo que pensaba con tan solo ver los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Traté de romper el silencio de la mejor forma y sin comprometerme a confesar los verdaderos motivos que me llevaron a saltar del acantilado.

**-Bueno y porque he de necesitar ser salvada y a todo esto ¿cómo demonios sabias que estaría aquí?, y ¿Dónde está Patrick?**

**-Bueno señorita Swan, mi pequeña y revoltosa hermana te ha visto "suicidarte", estaba cerca de aquí, recién libre para comenzar mi viaje - **respondió pensativo y renuente a seguir con ese tema - **pero la pequeña Alice me ha avisado de tu pronta tendencia a hacer cosas imprudentes y peligrosas - **su voz bajaba poco a poco de volumen como si las palabras se convirtieran en pensamientos.

-C**reo que eres tan rara que una simple y normal despedida de soltera no te satisface, por otro lado no me fue difícil encontrarte - **un momento de silencio se hizo presente cuando en voz apenas perceptible confesaba - **tu olor es tan embriagador que podría encontrarte a cientos de kilómetros- **parecía que esta confesión más que para mí era la reafirmación de sus pensamientos.

**-Desde aquella noche tú eres parte de mí, recuérdalo ya no somos Edward y Bella somos uno solo y eso nada en esta vida o en la otra podrá cambiarlo, te pertenezco tanto como tú a mí. **

Desvié el tema temiendo que Edward cayera en una plática donde me viera entre la espada y la pared. En unas cuantas horas dejaría mi libertad y no podía permitir que mis fuerzas cayeran en ese momento, era demasiado difícil no sucumbir a su perfección y permanecer entre sus brazos , el latido de mi corazón comenzó poco a poco a aumentar y Edward pudo notarlo, mi respiración acelerada fallaba y es que aquella imagen perfecta de la noche seductora rodeándolo era una tentación extra, la necesidad de tenerlo de nuevo, era imperante y bastaba cualquier cosa para que mi cuerpo demostrara lo que la mente trataba de ocultar…

**-¿Se puede saber donde esta Patrick?** - alcance a hilar antes de ser más evidente, evitando entregarme a mis instintos...

-**No temas por él, debe estar por llegar aquí, puedo decirte que Emmett se ha frenado demasiado pero prometió no cenarlo, Carlisle lo vigila todo el tiempo, aun que yo mismo he dicho que no es necesario es mejor vigilar a Rosalie y a Alice que todo al gran hermano oso.**

**-Bella - **se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la orilla de la playa, dándome la espalda, nervioso jugaba con una pequeña piedra que se encontraba entre sus manos, su perfil griego era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, en silencio quise amarlo nuevamente, -**sé que no tengo derecho alguno, pero quiero pedirte que seas feliz que si tu decisión es realmente llevar una vida al lado de Patrick deseo que vivas intensamente cada minuto, deseo de todo corazón que tengas todo aquello que mereces, esta es la última vez que nos vemos, te prometí que seguiría siempre a tu lado pero a partir de mañana no podrá ser, porque ya habrá alguien que esté allí para ti cuando más lo necesites, por lo que yo ya estoy de sobra espere cada noche a que cambiaras de parecer y por fin poder estar juntos …pero no sucedió. Te amo y no sabes cuanto agradezco el haberte conocido y aun que se que fue mi culpa el hecho de haberte perdido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia.**

Se acercó a mí lentamente y se puso de rodillas, sentada sobre la arena, sentí el adiós mas real y más cerca que nunca, ya no era el juego de poder entre mi cuerpo y mi alma, esta vez se iría, y no lo vería más, por fin lo había alejado definitivamente de mi lado.

**-Quiero que lleves siempre contigo esto, para que me recuerdes, por que como alguna vez te lo dije mi corazón es y será siempre solo tuyo…**- alzó su mano y dejó caer una fina cadena en la cual yacía un corazón brillante el cual bailando de un lado a otro reflejaba la luz de la noche creando miles de destellos de colores.

El recuerdo del cuerpo de Edward que alguna vez me mostrara en nuestro prado, me impacto al ver el juego de luces que producía aquel diamante que jugaba con la luna, sin decir una sola palabra y con un nudo en la garganta. Rodeé mi cuello retirando el cabello permitiendo que me lo pusiera sellando con esto un pacto silencioso, mi corazón se había hecho pedazos con sus palabras no sabía qué hacer, no quería perderle jamás…Edward retiro su mano cuando la joya estuvo en mi cuello, comenzaba a retirarse cuando tome su mano y le mire fijamente.

**-**_**Te amo**_** - **con la voz quebrada, y el alma destrozada, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, y los gemidos que antes luche por contener brotaron impacientes.

**-No concibo una vida en la que tú no estés conmigo, me siento en un túnel sin salida, no puedo hacerle daño mi amor. Patrick no lo merece pero quiero que sepas que realmente tu eres el amor de mi vida y aun que mañana comenzare una vida nueva tu siempre serás lo que me impulse a seguir viviendo.**

Edward me acercó a su frío cuerpo abrazándome y jugando sus dedos entre mi cabello enmarañado mi latido golpeaban con tal fuerza que parecía que latía por los dos, me retire lentamente de su lado y busque sus ojos, que aun que obscuros brillaban con una tristeza que jamás olvidaría.

Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y bese su frente las lagrimas caían desbocadas desde mi mejilla y rodaban sobre su rostro hasta caer en el precipicio de su mentón, aleje mi rostro para evitar llenarlo de mis lagrimas cuando el atrapo una con sus dedos, en ese momento me perdí escuché mi voz desde el fondo de mi alma: -_**No lo dejes ir… lo amas, más que nada en el mundo, solo él es y será tu razón de existir**_ tomé su rostro entre mis manos, me acerque temerosa, lenta e impacientemente, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera… y entonces sucedió.

_**Lo besé….**_

El beso comenzó crecer demostrándole todo lo que sentía, lo que había ocultado, desee decirle pedirle, suplicarle que no se fuera, que me tomara en sus brazos y nos fuésemos lejos, la idea de vivir sin él era insoportable, lo necesitaba y eso jamás cambiaria. El beso cada vez menos tierno comenzó a tornarse apasionado y arrebatado, el deseo apareció de repente y nuestros cuerpos respondieron a la necesidad del otro.

**-Bella, debo irme Patrick está muy cerca de aquí - **Respondió con voz apagada y sin ningún deseo de irse.

**-No te vayas, por favor, te necesito, déjame conservar este momento, grabarlo en mi memoria para que sea mi tesoro más preciado el que me permita seguir.**

**-Mi amor, este es el punto sin retorno si me quedo mas no tendré la fuerza suficiente para irme jamás, sin importar nada, mi ansiedad se ha unido a la tuya, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que podré dejarte ir, decide si es lo que quieres pues hemos llegado a la decisión final**….

Mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja bajo los brazos de Edward este momento era el momento de la verdad. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a dejarlo ir?, ¿seguiría engañándome y vivir con solo su recuerdo?, _**si viviría pero luchando contra tu recuerdo mi dulce Edward,**_ ¿podría vivir realmente alguna vez?

Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban fuego en su interior y me tenían hipnotizada, sus labios me invitaban a beber de ellos la dulce miel de la pasión y la seducción ganaba terreno en mis movimientos su piel jamás me había parecido tan excitante y deliciosa como ahora.

Mi corazón tembló y sucumbió ante su abrazo el final estaba cerca y la decisión la debería tomar con las pocas fuerzas que tenia sacando fuerza de la flaqueza logre alejar su cuerpo del mío y en un segundo solo tuve entre mis brazos la soledad, el vacío y la nada que me habría de acompañar para la eternidad.

Edward se separó de mi, gruesas lágrimas corrían sin cesar, el aire me faltaba estaba muriendo lentamente. El se alejó dedicándome una mirada llena de dolor, caminó a paso humano internándose en la noche y yo pude verlo irse me deje caer y llore con desesperación y angustia con el rostro cerca de la arena. Al fin había muerto.

Sentí una presencia cerca de mí y entendí que por eso Edward se había ido…

**-¿Izzy estas bien? - **Patrick había llegado hasta mí, pero su rostro estaba afectado, vi en sus ojos una expresión que por el momento no reconocía, su voz casi plana absorbía el espacio entre los dos, sin ganas de moverme y con el deseo de morir allí mismo me negué a verle a los ojos; limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente y trate de ocultar mi dolor, aun que por dentro mi alma caía dentro de un profundo abismo...

Tras la figura de Patrick pude ver otra silueta que se acercaba a nosotros, sus dulce labios aun quemaban los míos y su frío cuerpo, me hacia arder aún que estuviese alejado de mi cuerpo, Patrick volteo y una mirada de fuego cruzo su rostro, la batalla aun no terminaba.

**°°°° Fin flash back °°°°°**

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

Nuestros cuerpos seguían bailando entre las sombras, la entrega hacia crecer esa sensación de hormigueo desde mi interior, la temperatura en la habitación aumentaba y sus manos esculpían mi figura, su roce me hacía reaccionar y estremecerme entre sus brazos. Tal vez la vida no era como la había imaginado, pero aun así era feliz no plenamente pero si lo suficiente para sobrevivir, estaba incompleta algo me faltaba. Como un copo de nieve que se derrite ante los rayos del sol mi nueva vida me había fundido, no era Izzy, no era Bella; pero mi pasado jamás, cambiaria…

**-Te amo -** su voz ahogada viajaba libre y casi imperceptible hasta mi oído, sus labios recorrían mi abdomen impidiéndome pensar, sus besos dejaban un húmedo camino que se evaporaba lentamente con el calor de mi cuerpo. Me arqueé nuevamente para permitirle entrar, nuestras manos se tocaron palmo a palmo, el yugo de sus dedos apresaba a los míos, alzando mis brazos sobre mi cuello, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, gire un poco para poder acariciar su costado, dándole un poco del placer que él me estaba regalando, pero algo en su mirada me hizo regresar a la tierra el centelleo en sus ojos obscurecidos por la pasión me recordó algo más.

**Bajo sus brazos, lentamente abrí los ojos, jadeante por la falta de aliento, las imágenes de mi cuerpo entre los brazos de Edward me hicieron recordar…**

**°°°° Flash back °°°°°**

Aquella noche en la playa después de mi salto al acantilado, Patrick y Edward al fin se encontraban frente a frente como los rivales que eran, esta vez nada los detendría, sus ojos se encontraron llenos de odio e ira, y ni siquiera yo podría detener lo que continuación sucedería.

**-¡Creo que te dejé claro que no te quiero cerca de ella, mañana será mi esposa, déjala en paz, ¿que no entiendes ella me eligió a mí?! - **Patrick camino colérico hacia Edward, su puño se encontraba cerrado y su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado por el odio…

**-¿Estás seguro de que te ha elegido a ti? - **Edward observó a su adversario, con una mirada de reclamo, ¿sabía algo que yo no?, ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿por que se lo decía así? Y ¿por qué Patrick no mostraba asombro?

**-No es mi deseo hacerte daño Patrick solo vine a despedirme de ella, la amo y aun si alejarme significa morir lo haré - **su voz se corto en un segundo y pude percibir que se sentía derrotado e infinitamente infeliz -** respeto su decisión, solo que eso es algo que ella debe pedirme no tú.**

Edward caminó hacia mí, pero el cuerpo de Patrick le impidió llegar hasta donde me encontraba, nerviosa, y sin saber que hacer acariciaba el pequeño corazón que descansaba sobre mi pecho, temí lo peor si Patrick ya que si provocaba a Edward el sería el único lastimado, la piel de granito de Edward era demasiado para un pobre humano, por nada en este mundo Patrick podría hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Adivinando mi preocupación mi ángel volteó a verme con esa mirada que podía derretir cualquier barrera, casi suplicante y cariñosa, su voz angelical pronuncio aquellas palabras que fueron como el último golpe a mi moribundo corazón…

-**¿Es realmente lo que deseas Bella?, ¿deseas seguir una vida junto a alguien que no amas?**í mi rostro entre mis rodillas y llore amargamente sin decir nada, él comprendió en mi silencio la respuesta, estaba dispuesta a seguir aun k muriera lentamente al lado de Patrick.

-**Solo deseo pedirte que la cuides, que la hagas feliz porque si no lo haces yo mismo acabare contigo- **se dirigió Edward a Patrick con la plana y que no mostraba ninguna emoción, con los ojos oscuros y una fachada intacta se alejo, llore sin importarme que Patrick me viera estaba destrozada en un punto sin retorno tanto que aun que deseara fingir era imposible.

Me sentí como aquella tarde en que Edward decidió abandonarme, entre sollozos y lágrimas el nombre de Edward escapaba de mis labios, tan tenue, tan débil que se fundía con mi alma.

Patrick permaneció unos minutos con la mirada gacha, como si su concentración se dirigiera aún grano de arena en especial, su puño aun colapsado se encontraba cerrado mostrando su enojo, Edward paso por su lado mientras se fundía en la noche sus miradas se cruzaron en línea recta, el fuego en sus miradas era demencial, asemejaban a los depredadores que pelean por su presa, amedrentándose, fugazmente.

**-No tienes que pedirlo, eso es lo que he hecho, ¿ya se te ha olvidado que fuiste tú quien la ha herido?, es por eso que ella me eligió por que la amo y yo jamás -** Edward cortó el monologo de Patrick violentamente.

**-¿Tu jamás lo harías?, ¿jamás la lastimarías? -** me miró de soslayo mientras aquellas palabras impactaban a Patrick

-**A veces se vive demasiado Patrick, y sin quererlo hacemos daño a la persona que mas amamos, espero ese jamás sea tu caso, porque Bella no lo merece, el amor es un arma letal que nos lleva a conocer los sentimientos más extraños y aberrantes, los matices del firmamento son solo una pequeña muestra de ello; los celos, la pasión, el egoísmo, el odio, el amor. Nadie está exento de vivirlos, y sé que me entiendes aun que no quieras reconocerlo, yo la dejé ir y ese fue el mayor error de mi existencia, pero jamás lo hice pensando en mí, por el contrario cada una de mis acciones desde la primera vez que la vi, han sido por ella y por ella, por su bienestar -**el silencio llego al final de su oración, la mirada fría de Edward taladraba mis sentidos, el dolor se podía percibir en el aire, vacilante continuo… **pero si debo reconocer que tu eres el vencedor te llevas a la persona más pura y bella que pudo haber nacido en esta vida, con un corazón infinitamente lleno de amor a los demás, un cordero que se sacrifica porque todos estemos bien aun que su vida penda se acabe con ello.**

Una lagrima cayó rompiendo el silencio, no era mía, ni de Edward. Patrick lloraba, bajo sus ojos un mar incesante corría libre pero no existió ninguna palabra, el silencio las acompañaba a caer y solitarias morían fundidas en la arena… entonces su puño se alzo se abalanzo sobre Edward quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él….

**-¡No!.**.. - grité poniéndome de pie, la desesperación corría junto a la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, la sangre hervía y mis emociones eran un caleidoscopio.

- ¡**Maldición Patrick, déjalo en paz!** atiné a decir, llorando me despedí de mi dios griego.

Edward esquivó con poca velocidad el impacto, un gruñido surgió de su pecho, vacilante alzo su puño mas en un instante controlo su cólera. Todo había terminado al fin el destino estaba más que escrito y en unas cuantas horas los dos nos perderíamos para siempre, molesto camino hacia la noche, una última palabra broto de sus labios erizando sin medida mi piel…

_**-Te amo -**_ esas dos palabras serian las ultimas que escucharía en labios de mi amor…

Sin decir una sola palabra subí al auto de Patrick, todo el camino fue decorado con el más frio de los silencios, al llegar al porche de mi casa, Patrick estacionó el auto, al intentar bajar su brazo detuvo mi huida.

**-Izzy… Yo lo siento, no sé qué es lo que me paso - **su mirada era sincera, estaba triste, meditabundo y hasta cierto punto distante, las palabras de Edward lo habían afectado pero ¿hasta qué punto? No pude saberlo.

**-No hace falta hablar, te entiendo esta noche ha sido una noche difícil para los dos es mejor que entre, mis padres me estarán esperando y mañana temprano es el gran día -**Bajé sin mirarlo a la cara me detuve solo unos segundos con el corazón hecho pedazos - **Solo deseo pedirte algo antes de comenzar nuestra vida juntos, no quiero hablar nunca de lo que hoy ha sucedido, por favor.**

Las lágrimas ardían dentro de mí la impotencia festejaba frente a mi cara regocijándose por su triunfo, había perdido mi alma y jamás la recuperaría, Bella había muerto, asesinada por un futuro eclipsado, pero Izzy seguía en pie hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara no le haría más daño a Patrick aun que con ello la felicidad me fuera negada para siempre.

Patrick asintió levemente, hoy más que nunca no lo reconocía, estaba dispuesto a seguir aun con lo sucedido, y yo debía hacerlo también…

**-Hasta mañana mi amor, mañana será el día mas importante en nuestras vidas, te amo y espero que nunca lo olvides perdona todo lo que te he hecho pasar, yo solo deseo que seas feliz…** su voz desencajada no era congruente con su mirada, sin contestar baje del auto y entre en mi casa…

**°°°° Fin flash back °°°°°**

**De vuelta al presente…**

Nuestras muestras de cariño iban en aumento, dos personas amándose fieramente, sus labios, los míos, juego de caricias interminables nos hacían regocijarnos en nuestro lecho; bajo su cuerpo experimentaba el mas divino de los éxtasis, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla sin saber la razón de su existir la sentí bajar por mi rostro, ¿era que el momento estaba cerca?, ¿Tal vez los recuerdos la habían invocado?

Moví mi rostro a un lado ocultando su rastro, gire hacia mi lado izquierdo nuestras manos entrelazadas, se fundían, éramos uno solo, en mi mano el brillo de la sortija de compromiso brillaba abrazada a mi argolla de boda se aferraba a mí, nuestra foto de nupcias miraba hacia nosotros y allí al fondo de esa imagen mi rostro en aquel marco me regalaba una más visita al pasado, mi compañero de lecho descansaba su peso sobre mí una y otra vez arqueé mi cuerpo, el final estaba cerca, pronto nos fundiríamos en un solo cuerpo.

Uno a uno nuestros movimientos nos hacían gemir, su voz ronca me envolvía en misterio, sin saber cómo sucedió, me había llevado sobre su cuerpo, pronto el final llegaría pero no era el final que yo conocía.

**°°°° Flash back °°°°°**

Recibí los primeros rayos del día parada frente a mi ventana, con los ojos marchitos y una espesa cortina morada dibujando mis ojeras, camine hacia el vestido blanco que se encontraba prodigiosamente acomodado a los pies de mi cama, solo en unos minutos todo acabaría, el paso final había llegado… Alice llego temprano y ella junto con Reneé y Esme comenzaron a arreglarme, el fino encaje del vestido parecía pesar cual plomo, y su suave tacto rozaba mi alma sangrándola, sin poderlo evitar, y sin decir una palabra furiosas lagrimas brotaban, nadie dijo una palabra en silencio sostuve la respiración y me dispuse a seguir…

Los recuerdos sobre ese día son borrosos, sombras y manchas es lo único llega a mi memoria, recuerdo ver mi vida transcurrir bajo el velo del vestido de forma turbulenta, el camino de mi casa a la iglesia fue el más difícil de recorrer al llegar a la entrada camine por la alfombra roja hacia el altar, mi padre sostenía mi brazo y me aferre a él, las rosas que en mi ramo reposaban inundaban mis sentidos, mis manos temblaban y mis pies me traicionaban sentí por un instante que podría desmayar, sin saber cómo me recuperé, el pasillo me parecía interminable, como un condenado que camina por el cadalso temía llegar al final, paso a paso vi cada uno de los rostros que me acompañaban ese día, en las butacas de la iglesia los invitados se ponían de pie, a mi paso volteaban para sonreírme, los rostros de Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie sobre salían de los demás, su belleza extraordinaria opacaban todo a su alrededor, su vestimenta aturdía haciéndolos parecer nobles entre plebeyos.

Busqué entre todos a Edward, no lo encontré la tristeza me hizo perder el paso y tropezar solo un poco al enredarme con el vestido que pesaba como el cuerpo inerte de mi muerto corazón, como la oveja que se sacrifica camine al altar esperando la puñalada que acabaría por fin con mi existencia. Al llegar al final del pasillo, con miedo subí la vista solo para encontrarme con su mano esperando la mía, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió con su roce, opacada con mis ganas de llorar, mi garganta se cerró, impactada y aun en shock por lo que estaba viendo ofrecí mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia el altar.

Llanto corría por mi mejilla, ¿felicidad?, ¿dolor?, ¿remordimiento?, no lo sé, hoy fincaba mi felicidad sobre la desdicha de alguien más.. Simplemente se que el encontrarlo a él esperándome con esa mirada llena de amor me hizo seguir adelante en el altar…aferrada a su mano comencé mi nueva vida y frente a todos nos juramos amor eterno…

Unas horas antes…

**Patrick POV**

Cuando vi a Izzy correr, trate de darle alcance deje el auto encendido y con la portezuela abierta nada mas importaba debía saber que le sucedía, después de un largo rato de seguirla, llegamos hasta la playa, despacio y sin prisa seguí sus pasos, intente acercarme pero me quede escondido entre la maleza, fue entonces cuando la observe, meditabunda estaba parada al borde del acantilado, las lagrimas bañaban su rostro y la desesperación enmarcaban su rostro, justo cuando pensé que regresaría a casa tomo impulso vi a Izzy saltar.

Justo cuando mi cuerpo me permitió moverme sin saber cómo había llegado allí, vi a Edward sumergirse para salvarla…, una vez mas estaba allí salvándole la vida… llorando me recargue intentando sofocar mis sentimientos, una vez que emergieron a la superficie lo vi cargando el frágil cuerpo de ella, me mantuve oculto entre las sombras de la noche aprovechando el que no me habían visto, absortos y sin sentir mi presencia, los dos amantes se comunicaban en silencio…

_**-¿Por qué?-…**_ **Bella te aseguro que no te entiendo, daría mi existencia misma por saber qué demonios cruza por tu cabeza, se puede saber qué es lo que paso?**... Mi rival le preguntaba al amor de mi vida, notablemente afectado, lo miraba lleno de amor, de pasión, en su mirada había fuego… fuego que era correspondido por ella…

_**-**_**No lo sé**, **creo que solo fue un impulso, la necesidad de hacer algo sin pensar…**la voz de Izzy parecía fingida algo en el fondo de aquella platica me decía que sus sentimientos no eran los que ella trataba de aparentar , pude ver miradas fugaces que mostraban su deseo de estar con él..

**-Tonta Bella, sabes que por eso te amo, porque tú rayas en contra a todo lo que espero de ti, ¿sabes que Patrick y yo hemos venido a salvarte? Pero creo que quienes necesitamos ser salvados somos nosotros porque tú nos has demostrado que eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros dos.**

Edward rió, tal vez con amargura, pues aquella risa no había sido suficiente para llegar a su rostro la corta risa cedió y pensativo apretó su tabique nasal era evidente su frustración.

Traté de romper el silencio de la mejor forma y sin comprometerme a confesar los verdaderos motivos que me llevaron a saltar del acantilado…

**-Bueno y porque he de necesitar ser salvada y a todo esto ¿cómo demonios sabias que estaría aquí?, y ¿Dónde está Patrick?**

Las voces de Edward e Izzy comenzaron a apagarse impidiéndome seguir fielmente la conversación parecía que lo que hablaban más que palabras eran sus pensamientos, una oración en su dialogo llamo irrevocablemente mi atención

**-Estaba cerca de aquí, recién libre para comenzar mi viaje - **respondió Edward con la voz un poco mas viva - **pero la pequeña Alice me ha avisado de tu pronta tendencia a hacer cosas imprudentes y peligrosas ,creo que eres tan rara que una simple y normal despedida de soltera no te satisface.**

De nuevo la distancia no me permitía escuchar, fragmentos de su plática escapaban de mis oídos como el agua escapa entre las manos.

**-Podría encontrarte a cientos de kilómetros, desde aquella noche tu eres parte de mi, recuérdalo ya no somos Edward y Bella somos uno solo y eso nada en esta vida o en la otra podrá cambiarlo, te pertenezco tanto como tú a mi.**

-¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, ¿Izzy se había entregado a él, ahora le pertenecía? Y no porque fuera algo que me importara pero si ella lo había hecho es porque realmente lo amaba, los demonios en mi reían burlándose y mi confusión se acrecentaba. ¿Cómo podía yo interponerme entre ellos?

**-¿Se puede saber donde esta Patrick?** - Izzy había dicho como intentando huir de aquellas palabras que la herían.

-**No temas por él, debe estar por llegar aquí, puedo decirte que Emmett se ha frenado demasiado pero prometió no cenarlo,… **¿cenarme?, creo que la furia me estaba haciendo escuchar cosas incongruentes, seguí intentando enfocar mi oído para escuchar más claramente, la conversación aun que en mi todos los sentimientos que se puedan concebir peleaban pues me sentía destruido, las palabras de Edward sobre que Izzy era suya no me permitían poner atención…dolía, no pude seguir la plática estaba demasiado confundido me sentía sin salida alguna

**-Bella - **observé a Edward caminar hacia Izzy con un poco de inseguridad, - **sé que no tengo derecho alguno, pero quiero pedirte que seas feliz que si tu decisión es realmente llevar una vida al lado de Patrick deseo que vivas intensamente cada minuto, deseo de todo corazón que tengas todo aquello que mereces. Esta será la última vez que nos vemos, te prometí que seguiría siempre a tu lado pero a partir de mañana no podrá ser, porque ya habrá alguien que esté allí para ti cuando más lo necesites, por lo que yo ya estoy de sobra espere cada noche a que cambiaras de parecer y por fin poder estar juntos, pero no sucedió, te amo. Doy gracias por haberte conocido y aun que se que fue mi culpa el hecho de haberte perdido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia.**

Por fin había aceptado irse, nos dejaría en paz, sentí la tranquilidad invadir mi cuerpo, todas mis neuronas trabajaron con frenesí, imaginando una vida al lado de la mujer que amaba, sin la sombra de su viejo amor, una vez más el egoísmo había triunfado sobre mis sentimientos.

**-Quiero que lleves siempre contigo esto, para que me recuerdes, por que como alguna vez te lo dije mi corazón es y será siempre solo tuyo - **atento lo observé poner una joya en el cuello de Izzy, solo de verlos la rabia corría sin cavilación, se querían y solo su imagen podía decirlo, las palabras sobraban los ojos de ella brillaban al verlo como jamás los había visto brillar.

**-**_**Te amo. **_**No concibo una vida en la que tú no estés conmigo, me siento en un túnel sin salida, no puedo hacerle daño mi amor. Patrick no lo merece pero quiero que sepas que realmente tu eres el amor de mi vida y aun que mañana comenzare una vida nueva tu siempre serás lo que me impulse a seguir viviendo… **un abismo se abrió bajo mis pies, ella lo quería y estaba conmigo solo por no hacerme daño, que clase de monstruo vil podía ser yo, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse en aras de no hacerme daño, ¿y yo?

Conforme aceptaba solo por mi egoísmo, él se acerco de ella y la abrazo, sus dedos jugaban entre su cabello, lentamente ella se retiro mas sus lagrimas corrían sin cesar, estaba sufriendo y yo lo presenciaba. Entonces ella se aparto mas en un segundo sus labios se posaron en los de él, lo besaba, con todo el amor que era capaz de dar… desee correr y apartarlo de su lado, no lo soportaba más.

_**Hay cosas que tal vez tú no entiendas pero lo que hizo Edward por Bella no fue por lastimarla, por el contrario quería regalarle una vida mejor aunque eso significara sacrificarse y sufrir por el resto de su existencia y tal vez mas allá, pero tú sabes que el verdadero amor pasa por valles de oscuridad y dolor pero emerge saliendo victorioso,**__**es una realidad que jamás podremos esconder es como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo.**_

Las palabras de Carlisle corrían en mi mente agobiado deje caer mi cuerpo y golpee el piso con todo el rencor que poseía, era verdad el amor lo vencía todo, ¿acaso el mío podría vencer mi egoísmo?

**-Bella, debo irme Patrick está muy cerca de aquí - **Respondió sufriendo notablemente**.**

**-No te vayas, por favor, te necesito, déjame conservar este momento, grabarlo en mi memoria para que sea mi tesoro más preciado el que me permita seguir.**

Izzy se aferraba a su cintura, como podía permitir que esto continuara, estaba presenciando un acto se amor infinito en el cual yo era la pieza que no lo dejaba florecer como maleza empañaba los rayos de luz, trayendo a la pequeña Izzy a la oscuridad, y con ello evitando que floreciera…

_**Cuando alguien ama de verdad, permite que el otro florezca a su lado, yo deje ir al amor de mi vida, pero ahora sé que ella es feliz y eso es lo que importa. A veces la vida nos muestra caminos diferentes para amar, unos dulces otros dolorosos, lo único que importa es que el otro sea realmente feliz - **_las palabras de Charlie me apuñalaban dejándome cada vez mas confundido ellos tenían razón quien era yo para hacerla sufrir, si la amaba ¿Por qué no dejarla libre para ser feliz?

**-Mi amor, este es el punto sin retorno si me quedo mas no tendré la fuerza suficiente para irme jamás, sin importar nada, mi ansiedad se ha unido a la tuya, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que podre dejarte ir, decide si es lo que quieres pues hemos llegado a la decisión final - **Edward hablaba cerca de su oído abrazándola, fundiéndose en sus sentimientos, ella lloraba amargamente, y yo temía su decisión…

Armándome de valor salí de entre las sombras, dispuesto a terminar con su acercamiento, pero antes de poder llegar a donde se encontraban los dos Edward ya se había ido

**-¿Izzy estas bien? - **apenas pude dejar salir mi voz…

Y tras de mi, Edward regresaba junto a ella, ¿para qué demonios regresaba?, ¿venia a reclamar lo que era suyo?, en ese caso yo estaba perdido… voltee en una fracción de segundo mi furia llenaba la distancia entre él y yo, iracundo le grite a la cara…

**-Creo que te deje claro que no te quiero cerca de ella, mañana será mi esposa, déjala en paz, que no entiendes ella me eligió a mí!!!!**... deseaba arrancarle la cabeza y destrozarlo como un mal recuerdo, destruir algún vestigio de que el existiera y así poder seguir nuestra vida en paz.

**-¿Estás seguro de que te ha elegido a ti?...** Me detuvo con solo sus palabras, palabras que se encontraban llenas de reclamo, él lo sabía, estaba consciente de que yo sabía que no me amaba pero ¿cómo podía estarlo? Izzy nos observaba con expectación, con miedo, lloraba sin parar, destrozándome el corazón... **no es mi deseo hacerte daño Patrick solo vine a despedirme de ella, la amo y aun si alejarme significa morir lo haré… **una vez más Edward me demostraba que su amor superaba al mío estaba dispuesto a irse, una vez más yo era el monstruo…** respeto su decisión, solo que eso es algo que ella debe pedirme no tú,…¿Es realmente lo que deseas Bella?, ¿deseas seguir una vida junto a alguien que no amas?.**..Izzy no dijo nada, el silencio era doloroso, extremadamente doloroso, y aun que sin palabras yo sabía que ella deseaba que él se quedara… **Solo deseo pedirte que la cuides, que la hagas feliz porque si no lo haces yo mismo acabare contigo… **mi rival dignamente se dirigió hacia mí, y por esta ocasión el era el que tenia la mirada vencida…

Permanecí unos minutos tratando de pensar fríamente, todos los sentimientos estaban revueltos impidiéndome ver mas allá de mi dolor, dirigí mi mirada a un punto inexistente, con el puño cerrado lleno de rencor pensaba, pero no era rencor hacia él si no hacia mí mismo estaba hiriendo a Izzy y no era capaz de cambiar eso, seguía sin poder decirle adiós, no podía, no quería… Edward paso por mi lado y furioso sostuve la mirada…

**-No tienes que pedirlo, eso es lo que he hecho, ¿ya se te ha olvidado que fuiste tú quien la ha herido?, es por eso que ella me eligió por que la amo y yo jamás…** Solté con amargura tratando de regresar un poco del dolor que las palabras de Edward me habían inyectado…

**-¿Tu jamás lo harías?, ¿jamás la lastimarías? -** dijo firmemente, como asegurando que lo había hecho, ¿era tan fácil ver tras de mí? Que lo había descubierto con el simple hecho de conocerla a ella.

-**A veces se vive demasiado Patrick, y sin quererlo hacemos daño a la persona que mas amamos, espero ese jamás sea tu caso… porque Bella no lo merece, el amor es un arma letal que nos lleva a conocer los sentimientos más extraños y aberrantes, los matices del firmamento son solo una pequeña muestra de ello; los celos, la pasión, el egoísmo, el odio, el amor… nadie está exento de vivirlos, y sé que me entiendes aun que no quieras reconocerlo, yo la deje ir y ese fue el mayor error de mi existencia, pero jamás lo hice pensando en mi, por el contrario cada una de mis acciones desde la primera vez que la vi, han sido por ella y por ella, por su bienestar.**

El silencio reinó por un momento, y sus palabras unidas a las de Charlie y a las de Carlisle me demostraban lo poco que yo sabía sobre el amor, y es que los tres eran hombres maravillosos llenos de nobles sentimientos, ¿Por qué yo no podía ser como ellos?…

**-Pero si debo reconocer que tu eres el vencedor te llevas a la persona más pura y bella que pudo haber nacido en esta vida, con un corazón infinitamente lleno de amor a los demás, un cordero que se sacrifica porque todos estemos bien aun que su vida penda se acabe con ello.**

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, el dolor de lo que estaba viviendo me sobrepasaba, Edward era el vencedor y yo solo un ladrón que le arrebataba al amor de su vida, un vil y asqueroso ser que vivía con la desgracia de otros, que se escondía y escudaba en su egoísmo, en su falta de valor para dejarla ir. Odiándolo, alcé mi puño deseaba desquitar mi rabia aun que fuese con golpes pero la voz de Izzy me hizo reaccionar

**-¡No! -**. se puso entre los dos evitando que le hiciera daño, sus ojos suplicantes estaban llenos de lagrimas, sin poder seguir baje el brazo con un golpe que pensé seria certero, su mirada me había desarmado, sufría y yo solo la haría sufrir más.

**-Maldición Patrick, déjalo en paz!** - Edward me esquivó, sus miradas se encontraron, en el apacible silencio se dijeron adiós y dejándonos tranquilamente siguió su andar no sin antes despedirse.

_**-Te amo -**_ esas dos palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo haciéndome tomar una decisión, seguir o dejarla ir, unas cuantas horas me separaban de la felicidad que había soñado, y este era el momento de saber si llegaría al altar o no…

Después de eso, ni Izzy ni yo dijimos palabra, todo lo sucedido pasaba una y otra vez en mi mente, se repetía para martirizarme por lo que no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella, en silencio camine junto a ella, abrí la portezuela del copiloto y la cerré cuando ella subió, no podía pensar con claridad pero debía hablar o estallaría…

**-Izzy… Yo lo siento… no sé qué es lo que me paso…** la tristeza se apodero de cada palabra, mi decisión estaba tomada… seguiría adelante yo podría hacer que ella me amara y olvidara a Edward Cullen…

**-No hace falta hablar, te entiendo esta noche ha sido una noche difícil para los dos es mejor que entre, mis padres me estarán esperando y mañana temprano es el gran día -** Ni siquiera pudo darme la cara sentí su dolor en el aire que respiraba, con el corazón en la mano sufrí el infierno que ella vivía.

-**Solo deseo pedirte algo antes de comenzar nuestra vida juntos, no quiero hablar nunca de lo que hoy ha sucedido, por favor…** las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, asentí débilmente, y sin decir nada seguí con los planes de la mañana siguiente.

**-Hasta mañana mi amor, mañana será el día más importante en nuestras vidas, te amo y espero que nunca lo olvides perdona todo lo que te he hecho pasar, yo solo deseo que seas feliz -** con gran dificultad pude hilar las palabras, y dejándola ir le dedique un hasta pronto, aun cuando mi corazón desfallecía…

Una vez que Izzy cruzo la puerta, tome mi móvil y busque un número, el timbre llamo y en el segundo toque mi llamada fue contestada…

**-Sé que mi llamada debe extrañarte pero necesito que me hagas un favor -** la voz del otro lado del auricular me respondió positivamente, esta noche sería muy larga pero por fin había decidido.

**°°°° Fin del Flash back °°°°°**

**De vuelta al presente…**

La noche seguía cubriéndonos, el calor de nuestras sabanas nos cobijaba, el final estaba cerca, extasiados como cada noche subíamos al cielo en brazos del otro, risas, lagrimas, vivencias y recuerdos conformaban nuestra vida, desde aquel día en el altar le pertenecía, era suya ante los ojos del hombre y los de dios, era inmensamente feliz pues a pesar de de haber dejado atrás a alguien que me amaba, había tenido la oportunidad de enmendar el camino, y vivir… sin ataduras, sin condiciones.

Fui libre como en aquel salto al acantilado, el juego de decisiones nos había llevado por un juego doloroso pero al final los nobles sentimientos nos reencontraron, aquella mañana pensé que mi vida terminaba y por el contrario apenas comenzaría, aun que la tristeza del sufrimiento de quien se fue de mi lado opacaba un poco la felicidad la dicha de saberlo bien aminoraba mis remordimientos, esta noche diría adiós al pasado y la vida eterna comenzaría a su lado.

Consagrados el uno en el otro arqueé mi cuerpo una vez mas pero esta vez permitiéndole entrar en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, , nuestras manos dibujaban el cuerpo desnudo que estaba frente a nosotros, viviendo esta experiencia como si fuese la primera. Su boca surcó mi cuello una vez más, pero esta vez pude sentir sus dientes marcar el camino hacia mi yugular, un dulce gemido escapo de nuestros labios anunciando la llegada del orgasmo, junto a mi última respiración cerré los ojos, mi último recuerdo de esta noche era la foto de bodas que descansaba apacible sobre mi buró en la cual mi rostro lleno de alegría brillaba, a mi lado y sujetando mi brazo, él sonreía mientras los invitados nos felices nos aplaudían, sentí su mordida al fin y la ponzoña comenzó a correr en mi flujo sanguíneo, esta noche por fin renacería y seria su compañera eterna para siempre…

_**-Te amo, nunca más lucharemos contra el recuerdo-**_ la voz de Edward era ronca debido a la excitación de aquel momento, una vez más desnudo y débil yacía entre mis brazos… mientras el ardor de la ponzoña avanzaba mis últimos recuerdos humanos se acercaban a mí para la despedida…

**°°°° Flash Back °°°°°**

Al llegar al final del pasillo, con miedo subí la vista solo para encontrarme con su mano esperando la mía, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió con su roce, opacada con mis ganas de llorar, mi garganta se cerró, impactada y aun en shock por lo que estaba viendo ofrecí mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia el altar, llanto corría por mi mejilla: ¿Felicidad?, ¿dolor?, ¿remordimiento?, no lo sabía, el rostro que esperaba encontrar fue remplazado por el de un ángel.

Aquel ángel que siempre me salvó de la oscuridad, asombrada y sin entender lo que sucedía, hoy fincaba mi felicidad sobre la desdicha de alguien más, sobre la desdicha de Patrick quien en un noble gesto me dejo en libertad, asegurándose de que mi vida estuviera junto a mi amor verdadero. Simplemente sé que el encontrar a Edward esperándome con esa mirada llena de amor me hizo seguir adelante en el altar, el pasado había quedado atrás y el dolor ya no existía, aferrada a su mano comencé mi nueva vida y frente a todos nos juramos amor eterno. Las lagrimas sellaban aquel día la noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo me permitía ver las estrellas.

**°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°**

**De vuelta al presente…**

Mi cuerpo ardía fieramente con la ponzoña corriendo por cada una de mis venas, con las últimas fuerzas de mi cuerpo y antes de dejarme caer en un transe alcance un trozo de papel que descansaba frente a mi fotografía, esa carta era el su ultimo regalo y había sido mi compañera en los momentos de remordimiento, la hoja maltratada tenia vestigios de las incontables veces que la había apresado entre mis manos para poder llevarla cerca de mi corazón.

Las líneas escritas con tinta negra reflejaban los sentimientos de Patrick al redactarla, tomándola con fuerza en un último momento la apreté con fiereza entre mis dedos, unos pocos segundos después la liviana hoja cayó al suelo, su texto encriptado en mi memoria me acompañaría siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos…

**Querida Izzy:**

**¿Sabes lo que tener a un ángel?, yo he sido bendecido con uno, esta noche a través de tus ojos pude conocer el amor, perdóneme si fui egoísta y esto te hizo sufrir, pero te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y es por eso que espero que tu vida junto a Edward sea feliz, que florezcas a su lado todos y cada día de tu nueva vida.**

**Hoy luché contra mis demonios y he salido victorioso, se feliz, vive plenamente mi niña. Hoy en el altar encontraras lo que mereces y serás amada como mereces, no te preocupes por mí, tu dulce recuerdo me acompañará siempre. Me enseñaste que el amor verdadero te hace capaz de sacrificarse, viviré pleno de saberte dichosa, perdóneme si no soy capaz de decirte adiós personalmente, pero aun que se que esta es la mejor decisión aun duele.**

**Hoy he llamado a Carlisle para hablar con él y con Edward, sé que su amor es infinito por lo que estoy seguro que mañana estará en el altar esperándote, tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de mi error pero sé que aun puedes ser infinitamente feliz, te lo debo ya que gracias a ti aprendí lo que significa amar. Ríe, goza, disfruta y vive por los dos para siempre…**

**Te amo… Sé feliz mi dulce Isabella…**

La noche caía y el amanecer la reemplazaba, con los últimos suspiros de la oscuridad mi mortalidad, se apagaba y así entre sus brazos y sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío, al fin libre, jamás tendría que seguir luchando contra su recuerdo….

* * *

**ooOOOoooolaaaaSSSssss**

Bueno sé que no tengo perdón de dios que tarde muchísimo en subir el ultimo capitulo, por lo que hoy me disculpo. No quería escribir cualquier cosa como para cerrar la historia y mis múltiples actividades fuera de este maravilloso mundo virtual habían ahuyentado a mi muzo, espero este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas y les deje un buen sabor de boca, agradezco infinitamente a todas y cada una de la personitas bellísimas que me siguieron y prometo fielmente ponerme en contacto con ustedes, este capítulo está dedicado a todas mis vampiresas de la mansión Cullen, mi casita virtual que me permite soñar día a día, las quiero y espero estar pronto de vuelta.

No podría enlistar a todas y cada una de las personas que me siguieron pero de antemano les envió un abrazo y un beso porque gracias a ustedes aun que tarde mi primer proyecto ha llegado a su final. Y como Bella lo dice el amanecer nos traerá una vida nueva así como los nuevos proyectos, LUCHANDO CONTRA SU RECUERDO, llega a su fin pero el amor eterno de nuestra pareja favorita vivirá dentro de nuestros corazones… ya tengo en proceso el siguiente fic pero planeo subirlo hasta tenerlo terminado para no hacerlas subir… de nuevo 10000000000 disculpas.

Agradecimiento a mi lindísima editora ya que sin su ayuda en la redacción este capítulo no hubiese visto la luz mi querida Irly mi licenciada gracias! Infinitas, por apoyarme y ayudarme aun que sus múltiples actividades la traigan de un ala… comentarios y jitomatazos jejeje mi dirección en Hotmail: y x h e t (guion bajo) r i z y por si alguien desea agregarme a sus contactos y charlar un rato...

Gracias por todos sus Reviews que me alentaron, me hicieron feliz y me motivaron…

Las adoro y gracias por todo su apoyo nos leeremos pronto, para quienes quisieran consolar a Patrick déjenme un rr y se los envió de volada…


End file.
